Ice On Mercury
by SailorStar9
Summary: This is the continuation of my 'Ice on Ice' fic, taking place in present times, where Kanda Yuu is reincarnated as Mikagami Tokiya and Ami Maris is reincarnated as Kimura Anhara. Seriously, am I the only one who writes Sailor Moon/Flame of Recca fics around here?
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: This is the continuation of my 'Ice on Ice' fic as I wait for Hoshino Katsura-sama to continue with the anime series. This time, it's a Sailor Moon/Flame of Recca crossover, taking place in present times, where Kanda Yuu is reincarnated as Mikagami Tokiya and Ami Maris is reincarnated as Kimura Anhara. Pairing: Tokiya/Anhara.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Prologue:The Call from the Monster, the Warrior from Hell

* * *

"Well, according to the rules, Kirisawa Fuuko will be disqualif..." Nemi barely managed to finish her sentence when a shout intervened.

""Wait a minute!" Koganei Kaoru called out.

"You guys are so pathetic, I can't sit in the stands and watch tis." he added, his _Kōgan Anki_ thrown into the ring.

"What's that?" Kondo stammered.

"Kōgan Anki." Ganko recognized the weapon.

"Which means..." Recca started.

"If the Hokage ends up losing, Yanagi-nee-chan will be in danger, right?" Koganei asked.

"Then, I can't just let you guys lose her, nii-chan." he added, landing on top of his weapon.

"Behave, Kaoru." Anhara chided, landing on the ring beside the 14-year-old.

"Hai, hai, Hara-nee." Koganei remarked.

"Kaoru-kun!" Yanagi gasped. "And, Kimura-san..."

"Koganei..." Mikagami muttered.

"I don't mind lending a hand." Koganei added.

* * *

In the VIP stands...

"They finally saw themselves." Kurei remarked.

"Kurei-sama, were you planning this all along?" Raiha asked. "B delaying the other Hokage members, you forced them to come out."

"Now this tournament will destroy him as well." Kurei added. "For betraying me."

"Koganei..." Raiha mumbled. "If you hadn't shown up, your life wouldn't be danger. Why?"

* * *

On the ring side...

The two newest members leapt down from the ring, Anhara having deactivated her Celestial madōgu, the wings on her heels turning into anklets.

"Yanagi-nee-chan, don't worry." Koganei told the healer. "Since I'm here, a win for the Hokage Team is guaranteed."

"Quit fooling' around!" Recca hollered.

"What's your problem?" Koganei asked. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Why the hell should we believe you?" Recca pressed. "After what you pulled with the Hime, you expect me to forgive and forget? Both you and Mokuren kidnapped my Hime and Tatesako-sensei. When we tried to rescue them, you beat us by cheating. So why do you expect me to trust one of Kurei's dogs?"

"Quit your worrying." Koganei grinned. "It's all in the past. And don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"He's right, Recca-kun." Yanagi replied. "He may have been our enemy before, but Kaoru-kun is a good boy."

"Hime..." Recca looked at her.

"He did rescue me and your teacher."Ganko added.

"But still, I don't need his help." Recca replied.

"I'm not trying to be your friends, Nii-chan." Koganei corrected.

"I'll fight for the sake of protecting Yanagi-nee-chan." he added, ignoring a fuming Recca when the younger fighter hugged the healer. "Besides, I'm not part of Kurei's group anymore."

"Fine then, I'll be watching your fight." Recca relented.

"So, it's alright if I join?" Koganei beamed. "I made it!"

"Eh, Kaoru-kun..." Yanagi blinked.

"Koganei!" Recca fumed. "I'm so jealous, I mean... Get your dirty hands off her!" and tossing him towards Mikagami who stopped the younger teen with a hand.

"Hey, Mikagami-nii-chan, good to see you." Koganei greeted the ice wielder.

"I've seen your skills first hand, so I trust in your strength." Mikagami told him. "Strategy-wise, they're not bad. I appreciate your assistance. However..."

"I won't allow what you did before." he added, giving Koganei a punch on the head.

"Hara-nee-chan..." Koganei whined.

"Kaoru, quit whining. You're not eight anymore." Anhara s scolded.

"Did ya hear that, ref?" Recca told Nemi . "As you can see, the Hokage are going to change members."

"Yes, I understand." Nemi replied. "Team Hokage's Kirisawa Fuuko will be replaced by Koganei Kaoru for the first match. And now to announce the first match, Team Uruha Maboroshi's Shiju versus Team Hokage's Koganei."

* * *

In the ring...

"What a strange twist of fate." Genjuro remarked. "Those you once allied with now become your enemies. Are you prepared to face my creation, Shiju?

"Yep, just as expected." Koganei added. "I didn't recognize him, so I figured you created it. It'll be tough, but I'll finish him quickly."

"First match..." Nemi declared. "Begin!"

Shiju charged with Koganei blocking its claws with his blade. Slicing through the beast with his blade, Koganei switching his weapon into its fourth form.

"Kōgan Anki Fourth Form..." the teen chanted. "Mikazuki!"

Landing on the ground, he tossed his changed weapon at Shiju's stomach, the humanoid creation rolling back as Koganei caught his weapon..

* * *

On the ring side...

"Great job, Kaoru-kun!" Yanagi beamed.

"I guess the winner of this match has been decided." Recca remarked.

"Do you really think so?" Mikagami asked. "The Uruha is under the direct control of Kurei. They cannot possibly lose like this. The serious look on Koganei's face is proof of that."

* * *

In the ring...

"Oh, you're better than I expected." Genjuro remarked, raising his staff in front of Shiju to stop him. "You may be a child, but you were once a member of Uruha. Shiju, even you cannot go easy on him. It is time to awaken your bestial DNA!"

With that, he sank his fingers into Shiju's forehead.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's doing on here?" Kondo gaped, Ganko hugging him tightly as Yanagi screamed as she looked away.

"His fingers..." Mikagami realized.

"It's digging into Shiju's forehead?" Recca finished.

* * *

In the ring...

Shiju growled loudly as it morphed in a strong burst of light.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He transformed?" Recca stammered.

"What did that old man just do?" Mikagami inquired.

* * *

SailorStar9: And as promised, the continuation of my 'Ice On Ice' fic. Read and review.


	2. Shock! Lightning Fast Conclusion!

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: Shock! Lightning Fast Conclusion!

* * *

On the ring side...

"That old man... what has he done to Shiju?" Mikagami inquired.

"It's like he's been turned into a monster." Recca remarked.

"Shiju is no longer human." Genjuro told them. "He's chimera now."

"Did he say chimera?" Yanagi echoed.

"You don't him?" Kondo asked on top of Ganko's head. "He's a member of SMAP! The famous Chimera Takuya, right?"

"That's _Kimura_ Takuya..." Anhara growled. "Don't mess up my name!"

"A chimera is a hybrid creature made by combining the cells of different animals." Koganei explained. "I forgot to mention Genjuro's greatest skill, psychic surgery."

"Psychic surgery?" Recca echoed.

"Without the use of a scalpel, one can insert their hands into a body and use their aura to manipulate thing." Anhara explained. "On other words, every single one o the fighters are created by Genjuro's abilities, one way or another."

"Hara-nee is right." Koganei replied. "Usually they're only tricks, but it's said that Genjuro is truly a master."

"This time, I've been able to fuse the cells of a lion perfectly with those of a human." Genjuro remarked. "This reborn Shiju is now my proud killing machine."

"What the hell is that?" Recca growled.

"He's chosen to play God." Mikagami replied.

"There is no God." Genjuro corrected. "Go forth, Shiju!"

* * *

In the ring...

At his command, the transformed Shiju charged.

"Show him an animal's power and speed..." Genjuro added. "Through pain and suffering!"

"Gotcha!" Koganei smirked, seeing his chance and leaping behind Shiju who turned around and tried to swipe the teen. Koganei jumped aside to avoid the blow.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Go for it!" Recca remarked as Koganei dodged every of Shiju's blows. "Koganei's speed is almost equal!"

* * *

In the ring...

"You won't be able to hit me with swings like that!" Koganei mocked, dodging another blow.

"Now, my turn!'" he smirked, jumping to duck Shiju's claw.

"Kōgan Anki Fourth Form..." he chanted. "Mikazuki!"

"Take this!" he declared, tossing his weapon at Shiju.

"Heh, it's too early to just sit there." he grinned when Shiju dodged the whirling weapon, the said weapon returning to the ring as Shiju jumped to avoid getting hit.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Shiju has seen your boomerang trick before." Genjuro reminded the teen. "That same trick won't work twice."

* * *

In the ring...

"Shit!" Koganei cursed, throwing his weapon at Shiju again, only to have Shiju catch the weapon and throw it up to the stadium's roof.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's he gonna do now?" Ganko gasped. "He can't fight without his madōgu."

"Fly, Koganei!" Recca yelled. "Fly like a bird and get back your Kōgan Anki!"

"Don't ask for something so dumb!" Kondo complained. "He may be nimble, but that doesn't mean he can fly!"

"He can't fly." Anhara smirked. "But that doesn't I can't."

Not waiting for the rest to ask her what she meant, the silvery-blue haired Assassin called her power.

Wordlessly, she summoned a pair of blue angel wings that sprouted from her heels as she took to the skies.

"That's high..." Recca mumbled as Anhara shot into the skies like a rocket. "Mikagami, did you see?"

"No, I couldn't..." Mikagami replied.

"Kaoru-kun." Yanagi gasped.

* * *

In the ring...

Koganei's attention was diverted when Shiju leapt at him, the teen covering his eyes when the morphed monster landed on the ground. Appearing behind him from the smoke, Shiju then swiped the unsuspecting teen with its claw.

* * *

On the ring side...

"One swipe sent him tumbling that far..." Recca gaped in awe.

"Can't you see?" Genjuro mocked. "This is the power of animal instinct."

* * *

In the ring...

"Such monstrous power..." Koganei mumbled.

"It's time you learned..." Neon told him from the sidelines. "Not only have you betrayed the Uruha, but now you help the Hokage. You remind me of a bat. The bat tells the bird that it's one of them. But then, it tells the other animals that they're one and the same. In the end, no one wants anything to do with him."

"What?" Koganei growled before Shiju picked him up and tossed him to the ground.

With a leapt, the monster jumped onto Koganei.

"Koganei!" Recca exclaimed.

* * *

In the VIP seats...

"How tragic, Raiha." Kurei remarked. "And I took such excellent care of him, too. Without his madōgu, can he truly be a madōgu master?"

Raiha then gaped, realizing what Kurei meant.

* * *

Back with the trapped Domon and Fuuko...

"It's no use... I can't so anything!" Domon gasped, the pair being swept by the current. "Is this really the end for us?"

"Fuuko..." he looked at the wind wielder. "We could die anytime. So gimme a kiss before we perish?"

His request was met by an outraged punch on the face.

"Why do you have to be like that?" Fuuko fumed.

"I'm still a man even in the face of death." Domon mumbled.

"You stupid moron!" Fuuko yelled. "Die, die you say... quit saying such morbid things! Listen, this isn't gonna be the end of us. On the contrary..."

"What do you mean?" Domon asked.

"The water keeps rising to the ceiling right?" Fuuko reasoned. "You couldn't break these walls, but you should be strong enough to smash that trap door. Am I wrong?"

"I see..." Domon remarked. "Let's give it our best shot!"

I'm counting on you, Domon!" Fuuko noted, as the pair centered on the trap door.

"Sure, this is cheap material. With these fists..." Domon replied. Moving to the center, he smashed his fist onto the trap door, to no avail.

"No good...!" he gasped in pain.

"Domon?" Fuuko exclaimed, the over-sized teen sinking into the water.

* * *

Back in the ring...

Shiju was licking its claws as Koganei laid unconscious on the ground.

"You don't even have enough to strength to stand, do you?" Genjuro mocked.

"This is punishment for betraying Kurei-sama." Neon added. "You've betrayed someone who cared and treated you as his own brother."

_Punishment for betraying Kurei..._ Koganei thought. _Is she right?_

* * *

_Flashbacks_

"_Are you bright?" Kurei inquired after Koganei completed a Cubix puzzle._

"_This is a piece of cake!" Koganei grinned._

"_Kōgan Anki is a madōgu that requires a skillful master." Kurei told him. "Prevail over your rivals and it can be yours. Be strong... I have need for someone like you. In order to rebuild this rotten world, we must fight together."_

"_Kurei..." Koganei smiled._

* * *

In the ring...

_Back then, I truly believed Kurei was my real brother._ Koganei thought. _I believed Kurei was someone I could trust. Kurei was everything to me. But why? Why did I go against Kurei just to help the Hokage?_

* * *

On the ring side...

"This is no time to take a nap, Koganei!" Recca hollered. "Hey! You did come here to help protect my Hime, right?"

* * *

In the ring...

_Yanagi-nee-chan..._ Koganei thought.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Why? You told me you wouldn't hurt Yanagi-nee-chan!" Koganei demanded._

"_She's my guinea pig." Kurei told him. "What happens to her does not matter."_

"_Stop it!" Koganei tried to stop him._

"_You _are_ just a child after all." Kurei mocked._

* * *

_That' s right._ Koganei told himself as he sat back up. _So I could save Yanagi-nee-chan.. you're a liar... and a traitor... and you left me alone again, Kurei. I have to ask Kurei what he really had planned for me._

* * *

On the ring side...

"Here we go! It's time for the counterattack!" Recca remarked.

"It'll be my pleasure to kill you." Genjuro added. "Ah, right on time."

* * *

In the ring...

At that, Shiju's eyes glowed as it aura flared.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Oi, what's the problem now?" Kondo stammered.

"He's transforming again?" Recca blinked as Shiju grew bigger.

"He needed time for his fangs to fully mature." Genjuro told the opposing team. "Go forth, Shiju!"

* * *

In the ring...

At his command, the monster-like beast tried to jump on Koganei who leapt back to dodge the attack.

With another leap, Shiju knocked Koganei off his feet. Landing beside him, Shiju then proceeded to sink his claws at Koganei who rolled away to avoid getting hit. Getting back to his feet, the teen ran.

* * *

On the ring side...

"This is bad. All he can do now is defend." Kagerō remarked as Koganei fled.

"Shiju's speed is increasing." Mikagami added.

"He's gonna get beat." Kondo noted.

* * *

In the ring...

_I won't be beaten yet..._ Koganei thought as he ran. _Not until I see Kurei and ask him something. I can't die!_

Just as Shiju was about to swipe its claw at Koganei, the Kōgan Anki came crashing onto the monster's outstretched foot.

"Kaoru, what did I tell you about letting go of your weapon?" Anhara scolded.

"Don't let go?" Koganei blinked.

"And what did you just do?" Anhara chided.

"Sorry." Koganei stuck out his tongue.

Anhara sighed, before adding, "This is the first and last time I'm retrieving Kōgan Anki for you."

"Right, Hara-nee." Koganei nodded.

"Er, Kimura-san." Nemi started. "You're not supposed to be in the ring."

Anhara smirked,. "And which part of _me_ is in the ring?"

Nemi blinked, before realizing that Anhara was indeed _hovering_ above the ring.

"Sorry, my mistake." Nemi corrected.

"Really." Anhara muttered, somersaulting backwards as she landed beside Kagerō.

"I'm gonna be serious from here on out." Koganei replied, retrieving his weapon. "Kōgan Anki Second Form... Ryu!"

Turning his weapon into a weighted chain, he tossed the chained sickle at Shiju's foot.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He did it!" Recca beamed.

"No, he only stabbed its arm." Mikagami corrected.

* * *

In the ring...

Having grabbed the Kōgan Anki with its teeth, Shiju swung the teen around.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Did you think you can beat me?" Genjuro laughed.

* * *

In the ring...

"But then again..." Koganei added, holding onto his weapon. The gem on his weapon glowed red as the chain shortened, turning it into a pair of scissors.

"Third form... Kyoku!" he grinned, balancing upside down on his changed weapon and cutting through Shiju's mane.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the..." Genjuro was shocked.

"Hey, when did it change into the scissors?" Recca was puzzled.

"He's fast." Mikagami remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

Having jumped off Shiju, Koganei proceeded to his next attack.

"And its fifth form..." the teen remarked. "An!"

Pulling the bow taut as Shiju charged, Koganei fired the arrow straight through Shiju's neck.

"Genjuro..." he turned to the psychic manipulator. "Did you ever hear why I received this madōgu? Because of my transformation speed. Kōgan Anki's transformations are like puzzles... and puzzles are my forte. Don't you worry... I didn't kill your pet."

At that, Shiju collapsed onto the ground.

"Winner, Koganei!" Nemi declared.

"Koganei!" Ganko whooped as she and Recca rushed to the victorious teen.

"Kaoru-kun!" Yanagi beamed as she followed suit.

"You did it, you little bastard!" Recca grinned, knocking Koganei playfully on his head. "You may be short, but you sure kicked ass!"

"Can you expect anything less?" Koganei returned his grin. "I'm on a different level than you guys, nii-chan."

"Don't get so cocky, you little jerk!" Recca scolded as Koganei stuck out his tongue.

"Save me, Yanagi-nee-chan!" Koganei hid behind Yanagi to dodge Recca's assaults.

"Shit, you did it again!" Recca retorted. "Stay away from my Hime!"

"No mercy!" he added, locking Koganei in a playful chokehold.

_Thank you, nii-chan._ Koganei remarked mentally.

"Ah, sibling love. A wonderful sound." Anhara joked.

"Alright! Let's win the next match as well." Recca cheered.

"Don't get so excited." Kondo scolded. "If our fighter doesn't show up, how do you plan on winning?"

"Huh?" Recca blinked.

"Domon still isn't here." Mikagami reminded the flame wielder.

"Awww, Koganei worked so hard to win, but we're about to lose the next match." Ganko whined.

* * *

Back with the trapped Domon and Fuuko...

After Domon, Fuuko was the next to pass out as she sank into the water.

_It's no use... I can't hold on anymore._ Fuuko thought. Then her eyes widened as the trap door opened. Unable to open her eyes, she sank onto the bottom.

"You? you're one of Kurei's men!" she gasped, opening her eyes to find herself in Raiha's arms, the wielder of Rai-jin having rescued them.

"I am called Raiha." Raiha introduced himself.

"You're with Kurei..." Fuuko added, backing out of his arms. "So why did you help us?"

"Killing you was not our goal." Raiha told her. "Kurei-sama's purpose was to detain you for a while so Koganei and the last of the awakened Celestial Star would be forced to join you. And now, Kurei-sama has achieved that goal."

"Koganei?" Fuuko echoed. "That kid... he's fighting on our side now?"

"Yes." Raiha replied as he walked off.

"Wait!" Fuuko called out. "Why go through all the trouble of saving us?"

"Destiny." Raiha replied.

"Destiny?" Fuuko echoed.

"Your Fuu-jin and my Rai-jin re destined to fight each other one day." Raiha answered. "That's why you cannot die here."

"Does that mean that we'll fight each other in this tournament?" Fuuko asked.

"No, at the proper time and place." Raiha replied. "The power of our madōgu will draw us together."

"Wait!" Fuuko ran after him.

"Destiny..." she mumbled, stopping in her tracks.

* * *

Back in the ring...

"The second match is a battle between Team Hokage's Domon and Team Uruha Maboroshi's X but..." Nemi reported, looking over at Hokage as Mikagami shook his head in negative.

"I see..." Nemi noted. "Due to Domon's absence, the Uruha are the..."

"Before you continue, I have a proposal." Genjuro stopped her. "From now on, allow the winner to continue until they're eliminated. How's that?"

"What?" Recca demanded.

"Right now, we each have three fighters. If you follow my logic, we can avoid a sudden death match in the event that we tie."

"What will you do?" Nemi turned to Hokage. "If the Hokage accept this offer, Koganei must fight again."

"That doesn't sound right." Recca replied. "You can take the easy win, but you want us to keep fighting?"

"In other words, he wants to make sure to kill me, the traitor." Koganei added. "That's no problem. I'll take on all of you by myself."

"Don't act like our leader!" Recca scolded. "I'm the leader!"

"I don't mind either." Mikagami replied. "As leader of the Hokage, I find his offer reasonable."

"I said _I'M_ the leader!" Recca fumed.

Anhara sighed, "Men."

"Therefore, with both teams in agreement, this round will become a survival elimination round!" Nemi declared. "So, in the second match, Team Hokage's Koganei fights again. Team Uruha Maboroshi's X."

"It's been a long time, Koganei." X greeted him.

"Eh?" Koganei blinked.

"It's you!" he gasped when a branch sneaked out of the mask's eye. "Mokuren!"

"So, that son of a bitch is still alive?" Recca was shocked.

"The second match, Koganei versus Mokuren, will begin!" Nemi announced as Mokuren threw off his cloak.

"Listen Koganei..." Mokuren begun as Koganei prepared to fight. "Why must our reunion be under such terrible circumstances? Life can be unfair..."

"I don't need your pity. I'm a traitor to the Uruha." Koganei told him. "If you kill me, you'll get promoted, right?"

"Those are harsh words." Mokuren chided. "No matter how much I'm being forced to by Genjuro, it's still tough brining myself to kill you. You still remember? You were the only partner I ever had. Although I enjoyed killing and you don't, we strangely made a good team. But I don't want to kill you! Call it mercy from your ex-partner! Step out of the ring! I'll do the same. Let\'s both quit and settle for a draw."

"That is _not_ an option, Mokuren!" Genjuro reminded him as Koganei lowered his weapon. "I'm the one that revived you. You should have been disposed of after losing to Recca.

"Shut up, old man!" Mokuren retorted.

"What did you say?" Genjuro demanded.

"Nobody gives me orders, let alone you." Mokuren replied.

"Are you and the boy involved?" the crowd hollered. "You coward! Kill each other, stupid!"

"Shut up! Do you all wanna die?" Mokuren hollered.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That guy... has changed." Recca remarked.

"I wonder..." Anhara frowned.

* * *

In the ring...

"Mokuren..." Koganei mumbled. "You're totally right. Honestly, it's difficult for me too."

"Koganei..." Mokuren looked at his former partner.

"I've got no problems with a draw." Koganei told him, turning back.

Mokuren grinned as branches stretched out from his chest.

Koganei jumped back to avoid the branches, only to be caught by the roots.

"Damnit!" the teen cursed, finding himself trapped.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Koganei!" Recca exclaimed.

"Just as I thought." Anhara remarked. "A leopard never change its spots."

* * *

In the ring...

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Mokuren laughed. "You are really looking like shit now! Mercy from your ex-partner? When have I ever cared so much?"

"Shit!" Koganei cursed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What a big fat cheat!" Kondo retorted.

"That was cowardly." Mikagami agreed.

"Koganei! Tear him a new one with your Kōgan Anki!" Recca shouted.

"I don't think he could, considering Mokuren has also been improved." Genjuro remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

At Genjuro's remark, Mokuren drew Koganei closer.

"What?" the teen gasped, struggling against his restrains.

* * *

On the ring side...

Ganko screamed as Mokuren turned into a tree.

"What can we do now?" Yanagi asked.

"What the hell is that?" Recca asked as Koganei was taken into Mokuren's truck.

"Another product of my psychic surgery." Genjuro laughed. "Do it, Mokuren!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Die, Koganei!" Mokuren demanded as he took Koganei into himself. "Now your life shall nourish this human plant."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Menace of the Human Tree

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: Mokuren has Returned! The Menace of the Human Tree

* * *

In the ring...

Mokuren's branches tightened around the trapped Koganei as some of his roots took the Kōgan Anki from the teen.

* * *

In the stands...

"Unbelievable!" Kukai gasped.

"Move it!Move it! Move it! Move it! MOVE IT!" Fuuko hollered, charing in with Domon in two.

"Ouch..." she mumbled, knocking into Fujimaru. "Didn't I say to let me through? I'm in a hurry!"

"Ow... you should watch where you're going." Fujimaru remarked on Domon's arm.

"You're the disgrace of the Ku, Fujimaru!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"And you're... the big-breasted ugly gir..." Fujimaru shot back, barely finishing his sentence when Fuuko gave him a slap across the face.

"You didn't have to use the word ugly!" Fuuko fumed.

"Fuuko-san, Domon-san..." Saichō muttered.

"You guys are the Ku, aren't you?" Domon turned to see the rest of the Ku team behind him.

"Yes." the Ku team chorused.

That's right... How's Koganei?" Fuuko asked.

"Oh yeah..." Domon added, turning to the ring.

"What the hell is that?" Fuuko stammered at the sight of the deformed Mokuren.

* * *

In the ring...

"What a difficult situation you are in, Koganei." Mokuren mocked. "Mercy from your ex-partner? Do you think I would actually care?"

"Mokuren..." Koganei choked as the branches closed in on him.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's going on?" Ganko stammered. "It's true that Mokuren has always been a disturbing person, but he never looked so creepy."

"No matter how hard you squeeze, I still won't know." Kondo protested.

"That's the madōgu, Kodama." Kagerō explained. "It should only have the ability to grow plants within the body and control them. But it should not have the power to transform the body of it's owner."

"So then why is Mokuren able to change into that form?" Recca asked his mother.

"I've said it before haven't I?" Anhara remarked.

Recca gasped at her implication.

"It was your doing, wasn't it?" he turned to Genjuro.

"Mokuren is quite strong." Genjuro chuckled. "Though my physic surgery, I implanted the Kodama inside of him. The synthesis of human and madōgu... Mokuren has become a human plant. Since the madōgu is now part of him, its power can exceed its limits I know exactly what the Hokage's madōgu can do!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Yo, Koganei!" Mokuren looked at his trapped former partner. "Didn't you say before you'd kill us all by yourself? Let's just see you try!"

At that, with Koganei partially trapped in his trunk, Mokuren proceeded to close his branches over the teen.

* * *

In the ballroom...

"This fight will be especially difficult for you to win." one of the guests remarked, viewing the fight on a large screen.

"It's true." his companion agreed.

Behind them, Nori chuckled.

* * *

In the VIP seats...

"How unfortunate, Koganei Kaoru." Kurei remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

Koganei panted as Mokuren's branches closed in on him.

"I was sloppy." Koganei admitted. "Hara-nee reminded me time and again never to turn my back on an opponent. Guys, I'm counting on you. But it seems that I'm already finished."

"The fighter is unable to continue." Nemi reported. "Winner, Mokuren!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"You won Mokuren, so release Koganei!" Recca hollered.

"I refuse." Mokuren replied, sinking Koganei into himself as the Kōgan Anki dropped to the ground.

"Koganei!" Recca shouted.

"Kaoru-kun!" Yanagi exclaimed in shock.

"True partners should never be apart." Mokuren told the Hokage team. "Now Koganei and I are truly united as one."

"Mokuren, damn you...!" Recca hissed.

"His blood, his bones, his flesh..." Mokuren droned, drawing Koganei into himself. "I will absorb them all as nutrients."

"Yanagi-chan!" Kagerō caught the healer who had fainted in her arms.

"Onee-chan!" Ganko gasped.

"Hang in there!" Kondo urged.

"Wait a bit, Koganei." Recca promised. "I'm coming to save you."

"Wait a minute! I'll rescue Koganei!" Fuuko shouted. "It's my fault for being late that Koganei's trouble."

"And I'm responsible too." Domon added. "I'll tear that human plant freak apart!"

"As punishment, you kids can go sit in a corner." Recca remarked, as he proceeded into the ring.

"Hanabishi Recca..." Mokuren remarked. "I've missed you."Whenever I see you face, the pain of my burns is revived. This time, your body will be the one to crumble."

"Hurry and bring it." he challenged.

"That's the plan." Recca shot back. "I'm gonna burn you into ashes."

Taking one step forward, he stopped when Anhara jumped into the ring.

"What the hell are you doing?" he turned to the ice wielder.

"You're too hot-headed." Anhara scolded. "You better sit down and cool that hot head of yours."

"What'd you say?" Recca demanded.

* * *

In the ring....

"And who the hell are you?" Mokuren asked.

"The pierrot you failed to kill." Anhara retorted.

"What?" Mokuren was astonished.

"Hey, Genjuro." Anhara turned to the aged man. "The next fighter should be Hanabishi, but I would like to fight first. Since we agreed to your request, it's your turn to agree with mine."

"As you wish, Celestial Star." Genjuro chuckled. "It seems it is your destiny."

"Since both teams agree, the Hokage's next fighter will be Kimura Anhara." Nemi declared.

* * *

On the ring side...

"They really changed it!" Recca exclaimed as the image onscreen changed into Anhara's picture.

"Calm down please, Recca!" Kagerō chided.

"But...!" Recca protested.

"What would happen if you were to fight Mokuren?" Kagerō posted a question.

"I'd burn him to ashes with my flame..." Recca replied.

_And if he burned him..._ he thought.

"I see..." he realized.

"Koganei-kun is still alive inside Mokuren's body." Kagerō reminded him. "If you burnt Mokuren, Koganei-kun may not survive."

"And if I'm not wrong," she added, looking at Anhara. "That girl wields a Celestial madōgu."

"Celestial madōgu?" Mikagami echoed.

Kagerō nodded, "It is said that all the other madōgu originated from the Celestial madōgu, which in turn represented each planet of the Solar System."

"In other words," she looked at Anhara. "She is a Celestial Star. Someone chosen by God to wield his power."

"Planets..." Mikagami pondered. "But which planet does she represent?"

* * *

In the ring...

"I can't stand it..." Mokuren growled. "I can't stand conceited assholes like you!"

"Kimura Anhara versus Nagai Mokuren... begin!" Nemi declared.

"Ganko." Anhara started, removing the armlet around her right upper arm.

"Hai..." Ganko blinked, catching the armband at Anhara had tossed to her.

With the restrictor off, Anhara turned to Nemi.

"Ref, if you don't want to get frozen to death, I strongly suggest you step out." she told Nemi.

"Now!" the Celestial Star barked.

"Hai..." Nemi stammered, fleeing as Anhara expanded her aura.

"I'll squeeze you like a bug!" Mokuren retorted, his branches charging at the ice wielder.

"I wonder if you can." Anhara remarked, a cold gust of wind encasing her as she formed two ice scythes in her hands and sending the charged up sickles at the charging branches and slicing through them.

Mokuren retaliated by trying to corner her with his other branches.

"Celestial madōgu, Sui-sei, activate!" Anhara called out, the jewel on her chest glowing, summoning a pair of blue angel wings that sprouted from her heels as she took to the skies.

* * *

On the ring side...

"As I suspected," Kagerō looked up at Anhara. "She is the Celestial Star of Sui-sei. She's trying to save Koganei-kun."

"Eh? But..." Ganko blinked.

"Kimura and Koganei faced each other before..." Kondo pointed out.

"And that's the reason she wants to help him." Kagerō replied. "She had started seeing him as a younger brother."

* * *

In the stands...

"What the hell are you doing, asshole?" the crowd hollered as Anhara landed on one of of Mokuren's outstretched branches, before jumping up and somersaulting in the air and landing on another branch. "Hurry up and kill the wretch!"

"Don't tell me what to do damnit!" Mokuren barked. "Regenerate!"

"Regenerate? Regenerate! Bullshit! Why... why can't I regenerate?" he demanded of his branches.

"It is...?" he gasped, noticing that the tips of his branches had frozen.

* * *

In the stands...

"He's frozen?" Fujimaru exclaimed.

"Kimura-san froze his branches..." Saichō remarked. "She froze them as she stepped on them."

"I didn't know that she was that talented." Daikoku noted.

* * *

In the ring....

"Sui-sei no Toki,." Anhara remarked, as she landed on the ground, the freezing air emerging the ring floor. "Zettai Reido."

"Under extreme cold conditions all plants cease to grow." she told Mokuren. "Once they're frozen by Sui-sei's air, those limbs will never regenerate again."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Sui-sei is the planet of water." Kagerō explained. "Therefore, as the Celestial Star of Sui-sei, she can utilize all of the states of water, including the solid state of ice. But even so, it takes true strength to do so."

* * *

In the stands...

"It's a technique that only a true daughter of Sui-sei could perform." Kukai replied.

* * *

In the ring...

"Why should I be worried?" Mokuren barked., his other branches extended above the ice wielder and his roots emerged from the ground. "I still have plenty of roots and branches left! Do you plan on freezing each and every one of them?"

"And one more thing..." he added as Anhara leapt into the air once more. "Since you're attacking me, I'll use every last bit of power that I have. Can you figure out where that energy is coming from?"

* * *

In the ring side...

_No way!._ Recca realized.

* * *

In the ring...

"It comes from Koganei's body." Mokuren smirked,. Within him, his branches encased Koganei and draining the teen of his energy.

* * *

In the stands...

"What a cowardly act!" Saichō gasped.

* * *

In the ring...

"If you don't take me seriously, Koganei will become a withered husk." Mokuren threatened.

* * *

On the ring side...

"You friggin' wuss!" Domon retorted.

"Can't you win without taking a hostage?" Fuuko spat.

* * *

In the ring...

"Shut up! Just like someone said before, 'Do whatever it takes to win!"." Mokuren replied.

* * *

In the stands...

"Who would say something so cruel as that?" Fujimaru demanded as the rest of the Ku team looked at him.

"IT WAS YOU!" Saichō fumed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kimura..." Recca remarked as Mokuren chuckled at the Assassin.

"You piece of shit!" he hissed.

* * *

In the ring...

"You wish to save Koganei?" Mokuren mocked. "Then release your freezing air. If you end my torture, I'll let him go."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What'd you say?" Domon gasped.

"Quit playing game, Mokuren!" Recca fumed. "Let Koganei go! Or I'll burn you alive!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Don't pay attention to him." Mokuren told the ice wielder. "I'm the one who's holding the trump card. Did you or did you not hear what I said?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Don't you dare, Kimura!" Recca barked.

* * *

In the ring....

"Didn't you hear!?" Mokuren barked. "Release your freezing air or else..."

"What the..." he gasped when he found his truck encased in ice.

"Or else what?" Anhara smirked. "You didn't think I expanded my freezing aura just for show, now, did you?"

"Mokuren, admit your defeat." she added, walking towards the frozen human tree. "When you chose to become a plant, you gave up the ability to feel anything. You couldn't feel any pain when my ice froze your branches so how could you tell that your body was freezing?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's that mean?" Domon asked, the freezing air getting to him.

"Kimura was only bidding for time." Mikagami realized. "Her freezing air wasn't for show, she froze the ring, along with Mokuren. It was meant to prevent Mokuren from making any movement. Ingenious."

* * *

In the ring...

"Wait! Koganei is still inside me!" Mokuren reminded the ice wielder. "If you destroy me, Koganei will be..."

"Your threats are pointless." Anhara retorted, jumping on top of the frozen tree. Pressing a hand onto the tree top, she passed a protective bubble into the tree. Seconds later, she withdrew the said bubble, with Koganei safely inside.

"How did you...?" Mokuren was stunned and she jumped down with Koganei safe in her arms.

"Do you understand the concept of heat conductivity?" Anhara asked. "Metals conduct heat much better than wood or flesh. In other words, his crucifix will freeze first. The first place on your body that froze would be there."

"I'm sorry." Mokuren stammered. "I already regret acting so cowardly. Please forgive me!"

Anhara glared at him and turned her back, as Mokuren grinned, thinking that she had fallen for his trick.

_Stupid... the arena is warming up and your ice is already melting._ Mokuren grinned.

"I'm sorry, I apologize." Anhara remarked coldly. "Only a coward would attack someone from behind, right? You haven't admitted your defeat yet."

"Well then, I have no choice." Mokuren told her.

"Go to hell!" he declared, thrusting his still frozen branch at her.

"Freezing Pulse." Anhara whispered, shooting a ice ball into the frozen tree. Seconds later, the tree broke into ice splinters and Mokuren burst out of the tree.

"My body feels... cold." Mokuren gasped, falling to the ground, Anhara's attack having frozen him from the inside out.

"Winner, Kimura!" Nemi declared.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What shines like gold is sometimes only a rock." Genjuro remarked.

"Wake up, onee-chan!" Ganko tried to shake Yanagi awake. "Koganei's going to be okay!"

"Kaoru-kun..." Yanagi muttered in Kagerō's arms. "Is Kaoru-kun okay?"

"Mokuren only stole his energy, that's all." Anhara replied, redrawing her bubble. "He's just fallen asleep, but he should be just fine."

"Thank goodness, Kaoru-kun." Yanagi smiled at the younger teen.

"I'm back." Koganei returned her smile.

* * *

In the stands...

"This proves that the strength of Hokage s real." Saichō remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

"So then, Uruha Maboroshi's second-to-last fighter, please come forward." Nemi announced.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Is she the Uruha's third fighter?" Recca inquired after Meno threw off her cloak.

_She's just my type._ Domon swooned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Tears Shed Because of Girl's Hair

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3.

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: Tears Shed Because of Girl's Hair!!

* * *

In the stands....

"What the? She's just an ordinary schoolgirl." the crowd remarked. "Is she really going to fight? Hell of a difference from that last freak."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Meno is truly a masterpiece, so allow her to demonstrate." Genjuro chuckled.

* * *

In the ring...

Anhara simply sighed and went back to the ring side.

"Excuse me, but the match has already begun." Nemi reminded her.

"Then you can mark it as a loss." Anhara told her.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What are you thinking, Kimura?" Recca fumed as the ice welder walked down the ring.

"Even if I wanted to continue, I can't." Anhara told him.

"Ganko, my Restrictor." she told the girl.

"Hai..." Ganko nodded, clasping the armband around Anhara's arm. The wings on the ice wielder's heels returned into their anklet forms as she sank to her knees in exhaustion.

"Kimura!" the Hokage gasped.

"I got her." Mikagami replied, catching the ice wielder.

"It's true that I can fully channel Sui-sei's magic without the Restrictor, but there's a limit to how much magic energy a human body can channel. I've just expired mine." Anhara explained.

"Then the Restrictor...." Mikagami pressed.

"Although the Restrictor caps my power to Level Three, but it allows me to use Sui-sei's power for a longer period of time." Anhara replied.

"I'm sorry! It was because I..." Koganei sobbed.

"Don't worry about it." Anhara gave the worried teen a sisterly ruffle on the hair.

* * *

In the ring...

"The match between Meno versus Kimura is Kimura's loss by default." Nemi declared. "now from Team Hokage... Hanabishi Recca!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Here comes the Hokage's captain! The man who defeated Kukai!" the crowd roared. "Kill her! Kill her!"

* * *

On the ring side...

_Don't lose, Recca-kun..._ Yanagi prayed.

"Don't let your guard down, Hanabishi!" Domon remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Gotcha!" Recca shot back.

_But..._ he thought. _She looks like just a high schoolgirl._

* * *

On the ring side...

"I'm confused. That attack didn't look any strong, still one hit was enough to take him down." Fuuko remarked.

Anhara sighed, "That attack works in a different way. Instead of wasting power shooting a beam, I shoot that small ice ball. It still has enough power in it to freeze a building instantly. However, if it touches any living beam, it freezes it's blood."

Fuuko winced, "Damn, what a nasty way to die."

"But this just isn't like you." she looked at her fellow female fighter. "Handing over the fight to Recca."

"Don't tell me it's because you didn't want to fight a girl!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Recca hollered. "You dirty bastard, Kimura! I don't want to fight that girl either! You said you couldn't, so ..."

"I'm not saying anything." Anhara shrugged.

"But you're always fighting with Fuuko-san." Mikagami pointed out.

"Don't compare ugly Fuuko to a cutie like that!" Recca retorted.

"He's right, seeing how Fuuko isn't ladylike at all." Domon agreed.

"The three of you just dug your own graves, you know that?" Anhara sighed.

"WHAT did you say?" Fuuko fumed, giving Domon a kick on the face. "So part of me isn't ladylike?"

"That part just now." Domon mumbled.

* * *

In the ring...

"Now for Hanabishi versus Meno, begin!" Nemi declared.

******************************************************************************************

On the ring side...

"You understand, don't you, Meno?" Genjuro told her, revealing an hourglass from his coat. "You have ten minutes to kill him."

* * *

In the ring....

"Yes." Meno replied after Genjuro placed the hourglass on the ring floor.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hey, look." Domon blinked as Meno's hair started to grow.

"Huh?" Ganko was confused.

"Her aura's different from before." Kondo remarked.

"Her hair..." Yanagi realized. "It's growing so fast."

* * *

In the ring...

"What's going on?" Recca wondered.

"Die." Meno remarked, turning her hair into an axe.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Move it, Recca-nii-chan!" Koganei warned.

* * *

In the ring...

At her command, Meno's hair flew towards Recca who dodged the attack.

"What the heck is that?" Recca wondered as he jumped aside, before leaping to avoid Meno's attack as the girl's hair changed into solidified spears and dived at him.

* * *

On the ring side...

"She turned her hair into a blade!" Fuuko realized.

"Exactly like Mokuren's limbs did." Domon added.

"So then she..." Yanagi turned to Kagerō.

"No doubt about it." Kagerō replied. "She must have an madōgu implanted inside her. It must be..."

* * *

In the stands...

"Shikigami." Saichō finished the sentence.

"Huh? I thought that was your madōgu?" Fujimaru was puzzled.

"It's pronounced the same, but with different kanji." Saichō explained. "My Shikigami controls paper. Her Shikigami controls hair.""

* * *

On the ring side...

"Her Shikigami would make her hair as sharp as knives." Kagerō added. "It's a low-level madōgu. However, once implanted inside the body, its power could increase comparably to a high-level madōgu."

* * *

In the ring...

Meno had caught Recca's neck with her hair.

"Die." Meno growled.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca!" Fuuko exclaimed.

* * *

In the ring...

"Saiha!" Recca called forth his flames, slicing himself free with the fire blade.

"Damn, cutting a girls hair..." he growled. "But who cares... if it grows back again, right?"

With that, Meno regrew her hair, sending the spikes at Recca who dived to dodge the attack.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What are you doing?" Fuuko fumed as Recca avoided Meno's attacks. "You can't win if you just run away!"

* * *

In the ring....

"I know!" Recca shot back.

"Nadare!' he called forth a second fire dragon. "Dan En!"

Meno then twirled her hair around herself to deflect the fire bullets.

"What?" Recca blinked when another thick bundle of Meno's hair emerged from the smoke. The fire caster jumped to avoid the attack.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-nii-chan!" Koganei gasped.

* * *

In the ring...

Meno continued her assault on Recca, the fire wielder dodging the attacks.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi muttered.

"I can't believe it." Kagerō added. "Fusing with that madōgu enhanced its power dramatically."

"As I said," Genjuro chuckled. "Meno is my masterpiece."

* * *

In the ring...

"Die. Die. Die. Die." Meno chanted as she attacked the fleeing Recca relentlessly.

* * *

In the stands...

"Something is bothering me." Saichō remarked. "What is that hourglass for?"

"That old man ordered her to kill him in ten minutes, right?" Fujimaru noted. "It's probably a timer for that."

"The arena has a clock." Saichō pointed out.

"Maybe he doesn't like digital watches." Fujimaru suggested.

"Anyway, at the bottom of the glass..." Saichō added. "Can you see something moving?"

"Looks like it." Kukai replied.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Something's wiggling in there." Kondo noted.

"It's too small for me to see." Ganko remarked.

"It can't be!" Kagerō gasped as she activated her Eikai Kyoku.

"A man!" she exclaimed. "There's someone inside!"

"What?" Koganei gasped.

"What did you say?" Domon demanded.

"Why..." Yanagi muttered. "Why is he so small?"

"Only one madōgu could do that." Kagerō replied.

"The madōgu, Mugen." Anhara supplied.

"It's power is cell size reduction. It can shrink anything. it's very dangerous madōgu." Kagerō added. "I can't believe a man like that has it."

"Stop it... Meno." Yanagi muttered. "Don't worry about me."

"Can you make out what he's saying?" Kagerō asked.

"Yes, but just barely." Yanagi replied. "He's yelling at her frantically."

"Stop fighting." she translated. "Don't worry about father."

"Oh no! That man is her father!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Domon growled.

"No way. The father must be his hostage." Mikagami realized.

* * *

In the ring...

Recca dodged another round of Meno's attacks.

_If I don't do this, my father will die._ Meno thought.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Why are you taking so long, Meno? Finish him now." Genjuro demanded.

* * *

In the ring...

"Yes." Meno replied, turning her hair into a spear and spiraled it towards Recca.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hanabishi!" Domon shouted.

"Nii-chan!" Koganei exclaimed as Meno's hair took Recca onto the opposing wall.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi cried.

"Hanabishi!" Domon called out, jumping off the platform.

"Recca!" Fuuko followed suit.

"Nii-chan!" Koganei took off with them.

"Team Hokage!" Nemi stopped them.

"Huh? What?" Domon demanded.

"It's not allowed to assist a fighter during a match." Nemi reminded them. "You'll forfeit because of a violation."

"Hey you!" Fuuko fumed, turning to Meno. "Your father has been taken hostage, right? Just stop... stop listening to that bastard!"

"It's no use." Genjuro told her, tapping his staff on the hourglass. "Meno can hear no human voice beside my own, as long as the sands flow."

"What have you done to the girl?" Domon demanded.

"I have done nothing." Genjuro replied. "Meno became a fighting machine on her own accord."

"You lie!" Fuuko shot back.

"No, I do not." Genjuro replied. "Shall I tell you? The truth?"

"Three months ago, I was conducting genetic research in Mori-sama's lab." he begun. "There was an experiment I desperately wanted to do. Combining a human with a madōgu!"

"I can't do it." Kazuo told him. "Playing with the life of a stranger... it's unforgivable!"

"The fool who disagreed with me was Sakura Kazuo, Meno's father." Genjuro added. "His sense of justice made me sick."

"Here you go, father. Your lunch." Meno presented the bento box to her father.

"Thanks again, Meno." Kazuo took the wrapped bento.

"What beautiful hair she had." Genjuro reminisced. "The plan was forming the second I saw her."

"Meno, you're such an obedient child." he told her some time later as Meno laid on an operating table. "I'm sure your father will be proud of you."

"Now, let's begin." he told his assistants.

"Yes." one of his aides replied.

"Meno!" Kazuo burst into the operating theater. "You can't... Meno..."

"What are you doing? Let me go!" he demanded and Genjuro's helpers pulled him back.

"You said you didn't want to play with a stranger's life" Genjuro reminded him. "So I chose someone you knew."

"Stop this, please!" Kazuo pleaded. "Meno is all I have left!"

"Your annoyance is disturbing my experiment." Genjuro barked.

Chanting, he activated his madōgu.

"Mugen!" he instructed, shrinking Kazuo.

"Father!" Meno cried.

"Don't worry, he's not dead..." Genjuro chuckled. "But he's in a dangerous situation.."

"What will you do, Meno?" he asked, showing the hourglass he had trapped Kazuo in.

"I'll do anything." Meno replied.

"Yes, Meno herself chose to be implanted with the madōgu." Genjuro concluded.

"In less than ten minutes, every grain of sand will have fallen, suffocating your father" he threatened, in the previous matches. "If you want him to live, then fight. Kill them all in ten minutes. If you do that..."

"NO!" Meno screamed, using her hair to cut down her opponents.

"The result of my surgery that fused the madōgu to her was extraordinary." Genjuro added. "Slowly, Meno was taught to control her emotions. While the sand descends, she becomes a killing machine that will obey only my commands."

"Killing machine? you're joking!" Recca fumed. "Then, why is she crying?"

Everyone else gasped when they realized that Meno _was_ crying.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi beamed as the flame wielder stood back up.

"Saiha?" Genjuro gasped when he realized Recca had used the fire blade to stab through the hair spear, thus preventing himself from taking the full blow.

"In the bottom of her heart, she doesn't want to fight." Recca reasoned "That's why she's crying!"

"Even if you are right, Meno can do only what I say." Genjuro told him.

"Meno, you had better kill him this time!" he instructed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded the hesitating girl.

"Yes." Meno replied, withdrawing her hair and turning it into an axe.

Recca jumped aside to dodge the attack.

"Stop it, Meno! I don't want to fight you!" Recca tried to wake her up, only to be forced to dodge another attack.

"Isn't there any other way..." Yanagi asked Kagerō. "To help Meno and her father?"

"There is one." Kagerō replied.

"Recca." she called to her son. "Destroy the madōgu, Mugen! If you can, Meno's father will be released from this curse."

"You got it!" Recca replied.

* * *

Dashing back into the ring and sidestepping Meno's attacks, he leapt over the girl and headed straight for Genjuro.

"That cane...I gotta destroy it!" he promised, only to be thrown back by an energy barrier.

"What the?" he leapt back to his feet.

* * *

On the ring side...

"A barrier!" Koganei exclaimed.

"Damn!" Recca growled, summoning a flame dragon.

"Nadare, Dan En!" he fired his flame balls as the energy barrier.

"Useless!" Genjuro barked as the fireballs bounced off the shield. "Even the power of the Flame Dragons cannot penetrate this barrier."

"Don't underestimate them!" Recca dashed in for another attack.

"Give Saiha a try." Genjuro challenged. "Even if you do, it will not break."

"Well then, how about this?" Recca retorted, punching the barrier.

"Recca..." Fuuko stammered.

"Trying to break the barrier with his bare fist?" Koganei was shocked.

"You can't, Recca!" Kagerō warned. "Your hand can't handle it!"

"You're a fool." Genjuro remarked. "Your Flame Dragon can't get through, so how can you expect your fist to do any better?"

"Meno, finish him now." he instructed.

"Unless you don't care what happens to your father!" he threatened.

* * *

In the ring...

"Yes." Meno replied changing her hair into a whip and lashed Recca on his back.

"Just you wait." Recca told her, enduring her blows. "I'm going to save your father for you."

"Why?" Meno withdrew her hair.

_If I can get one arm through this barrier..._ Recca thought.

"I must kill him." Meno remarked.

"No, you can't!" her subconscious stopped her.

"Who?" Meno turned to see her other self.

"What are you trying to do?" Meno's subconscious asked.

"I... have... to kill.. that boy." Meno replied. "Or my father... will die."

"You can't. Even your father is saying." Meno's subconscious protested.

"I don't understand." Meno gasped, turning to her drowning father.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What are you doing, Meno?" Genjuro demanded. "The sand is running out!"

* * *

In the ring...

With a cry, Meno released her hair to attack Recca.

"Stop it, Meno!" her subconscious hugged her.

"Who are you?" Meno asked her other self.

"I'm you. I'm your heart." Meno's subconscious wept.

"My heart?" Meno echoed.

"Please! don't listen to the sand!" Meno's subconscious pleaded. "Listen to our father's voice!"

"Meno!" Kazuo's plea sounded.

"Father!" Meno gasped.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Guess that worked." Anhara muttered tiredly, the light of her madōgu dimming.

"Hara-nee!" Koganei turned to the already weakened girl.

"What did you..." Mikagami looked at the ice wielder in his arms.

"Meno's true self... I managed to awaken it..." Anhara replied weakly.

"In your condition..." Mikagami pressed.

"Don't worry." Anhara told him. "With Meno's state of mind right now, I only had to use a Level One spell to get through."

* * *

In the ring...

Her true self awakened, Meno plunged the hair spear into the barrier.

"I cannot forgive you..." Meno hissed. "For taking advantage of me! My father is saying, that no matter what happens to us, we cannot take the life of another!"

"No matter what happens to me," she added, helping Recca break the barrier. "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"You dare betray me, Meno?" Genjuro retorted.

"Mugen, human minimize!" he activated his madōgu.

"That girls' body is..." Domon gasped as Meno's body shrunk.

"Shrinking!" Fuuko finished his sentence.

"I'll send you to hell with your father!" Genjuro told the shrinking Meno.

"I won't let you!" Recca swore.

"What?" Genjuro gasped when the flame wielder's fist pushed through.

"Homura!" Recca called forth his flame dragon inside the barrier.

* * *

On the ring side...

"The barrier..." Fuuko gasped as the barrier exploded. "Shattered!"

"Homura did it!" Mikagami realized.

* * *

In the ring...

"I won't let you run away!" Recca hissed, his flame still around his arm guard as Genjuro leapt out of the fire and started fleeing.

* * *

On the ring side...

"I thought Homura was just a flame that only surrounded your arm." Genjuro remarked, jumping to avoid the fire dragon heading towards him. The flame dragon then shot through his madōgu gem, shattering it.

With the Mugen madōgu gone, the hourglass that held Kazuo prisoner broke and he emerged from the sand timer, relatively unharmed.

* * *

In the ring...

"Hey, are you alright?" Recca asked the stunned Meno.

"Recca-san..." Meno turned to him. "I..."

"You did great." Recca told her, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Hey!" Kazuo called out, supported by Fuuko and Domon.

"Meno..." he looked at his daughter.

"Father!" Meno beamed, rushing to her father's side.

"Meno!" Kazuo ran to greet her.

"Father!" Meno jumped off the ring, hugging her father. "I'm sorry, Father. I... I..."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." Kazuo wept. "I've put you through so much."

"How sweet." Fuuko smiled.

Domon nodded in agreement, sniffling.

"Excuse me, but..." Nemi started.

"Yes?" Meno inquired.

"How should I call this match?" Nemi asked.

"Oh yes." Meno turned to her. "I give up."

"For match between Meno versus Hanabishi, Hanabishi is the winner!: Nemi declared over the roaring crowd.

"So then..." Recca turned to Genjuro. "You're the only one left. GENJURO!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Blazing Judgement Setsuna Shun En

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: Blazing Judgement. Setsuna Shun En

* * *

On the ring side...

"One more to go for Recca." Yanagi noted.

"Yes. The winner of this match will advance to the third round." Kagerō replied.

* * *

In the ring...

"Now get up here, old man!" Recca barked.

"Your confidence alone is formidable." Genjuro chuckled

"And now for the final match." Nemi declared when Recca took her microphone.

"Before we fight, there's just one thing." the flame wielder added. "If I win, you take the madōgu Shikigami out of Meno."

"As you wish." Genjuro replied. "But if you lose, Meno will be killed for betraying me."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What a horrid man." Mikagami remarked.

"That's..." Meno gasped.

"It's okay, Meno-chan." Yanagi assured her. "Believe in Recca-kun. I'm sure he will win and protect the two of you."

"Damn straight!" Domon agreed. "Hanabishi won't lose to an old man like that."

"He's right." Fuuko added. "The old man has already lost his madōgu."

"I'll assume this match is ours." Mikagami noted.

"We don't know that." Koganei protested. "Genjuro is one of the Uruha Jyushinshu."

"Jyushinshu?" Yanagi echoed.

"They are the ten leaders that are treated with the most respect in Kurei's Uruha." Anhara supplied.

"The Jyushinshu have proved their power to Kurei. From a regular soldier's point of view, they're godly." Koganei added. "Mokuren and Shiju are dropouts compared to them. Ganko and I are too young, so we belonged to the Uruha reserves."

"So, you're saying that he's stronger than anyone we've fought before, right?" Fuuko inquired.

"What do we do now?" Domon panicked. "We've just barely been getting by..."

"Hey, Domon!" Recca hollered. "Stop getting scared all the time. Who cares anyway! The Jyushinshu are still weaker than Kurei... and Kurei's the one we're after!"

"Occasionally, his stupidity makes sense." Mikagami remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

And now, the second round of Block A..." Nemi announced. "The final match between the Hokage and Uruha Maboroshi, Genjuro versus Hanabishi Recca. Begin!"

"Instead of a madōgu, you bring a can sword?" Recca inquired after Genjuro unscathed his blade. "You won't beat me with something like that!"

With that, he rushed to punch the aged man who leapt to dodge the attack. Recca turned around, firing numerous punches at Genjuro behind him.

"With that little show, I've read all your moves." Genjuro chuckled, avoiding Recca's punches and appearing behind the teen ninja. "You may have improved from before, but you're still far from besting me."

"What?" Recca growled.

"Let me tell you something." Genjuro added. "I have no need for madōgu. It's time you see the difference between us."

"What the...?" Recca blinked as the old man divided himself.

"Genjutsu, Wakemi." Genjuro chanted.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That old man is..." Domon blinked as Genjuro split himself into numerous images of himself.

"Dividing?" Fuuko gasped.

"That technique... I've seen it somewhere before." Kagerō remarked.

"It was Kurei." Mikagami replied. "In our battle at the mansion he used that technique." "Manipulating illusions, making it look as if he's divided."

"I knew you were strong, Genjuro..." Koganei remarked.

"Kaoru." Anhara looked at the younger teen.

"Huh?" Koganei blinked.

"Genjuro's physic surgery doesn't just stop at implanting madōgu, does it?" Anhara asked.

"Er..." Koganei blinked. "I'm not too sure..."

"What do you mean?" Kagerō looked at the Assassin.

"I really hope I'm wrong..." Anhara looked at the warring two in the ring.

* * *

In the ring...

"They're just illusions." Recca remarked. "This'll be a warm up before Kurei."

"Nadare, Dan En!" he fired his flame balls at the Genjuros attacking him.

"What?" he exclaimed when the fireballs dispelled the Genjuro illusions, none of them hitting its mark.

* * *

In the ring...

"They disappeared?" Yanagi gasped.

"Then where did the real one go?" Kagerō asked.

"Up there." Anhara pointed to the descending Genjuro in the air.

* * *

In the ring...

Recca jumped to avoid Genjuro's punch.

Landing on his feet, the flame caster looked as Genjuro's illusions surrounded him.

"It's easy to tell that you're one of Kurei's dogs." Recca remarked. "Your dirty tricks even your techniques, are the same."

"That's where you are wrong." the Genjuros surrounding him chorused. "Kurei can surely use Wakemi, but it's not his own. It was a technique that I mastered and Kurei stole from me."

"What?" Recca growled.

"Try this on for size." Genjuro challenged, pointing the tip of his sword at Recca. "The power of m illusion."

"I admit your technique isn't bad..." Recca remarked as the Genjuros charged at him. "But I can still tell which one is the real you. No matter how many you make, you can't give all of them swords. That's the weakness of your technique."

"You're the one holding a sword." he declared. "The rest are only illusions!"

That decided, he leapt to attack the one wielding the blade, only to be attacked by the one of the Genjuros who had punched him in the stomach; while another knocked the flame caster down with an elbow knock to the shoulder.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Illusions... that are able to attack?" Kagerō was stunned as Genjuro's illusions continued attacking Recca in mid-air.

"Unbelievable..." Mikagami admitted.

* * *

In the ring...

"I'm sure even Kurei cannot do this; giving strength to his illusions..." Genjuro chuckled, landing on his feet after knocking Recca to the ground.

"Do you want to know why I wanted to be the winner to continue fighting?" he added, replicating himself again. "Because I can defeat you all alone! Shiju, Mokuren, and Meno... those whom you struggled against. But they are nothing! You Hokage were just a testing stage for my battle guinea pigs. The true Uruha Maboroshi, is only ME! Or should I say all ten of me?"

"Old man!" Recca growled. "Don't get cocky."

"Saiha! En Jin!" he activated his flame blade, cutting through the illusions.

"How was that?" he smirked.

"What a beautiful flame." Genjuro chuckled, his blade pointing on Recca's back.

"When could he have...?" Recca hissed.

"At your level, it's a complete waste of such a treasure." Genjuro remarked as he replicated himself.

"What the?" Recca demanded when two of the Genjuros held on to him fast.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Shit!" Domon cursed.

"This is not good... he can't move." Mikagami remarked.

"If Genjuro attacks him as he is now..." Kagerō noted.

"This is pretty... dangerous." Fuuko commented.

"Yeah." Domon agreed.

"Recca-kun..." Yanagi prayed.

"I guess that kid is finished." Neon chuckled. "Go ahead and kill him. The idiot who bared his fangs against us, the Uruha."

* * *

In the ring...

"Your only chance of winning has passed." Genjuro chuckled.

"Shit." Recca cursed.

With a way cry, Genjuro pierced his blade through Recca's side.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hanabishi!" Mikagami exclaimed.

"That can't be!" Kagerō gasped.

"Genjuro won't kill him." Anhara assured the worried Kagerō.

"What?" everyone else looked at her.

"Genjuro won't kill him." Anhara repeated.

"What?" Neon gasped when Recca moved his arm.

* * *

In the ring...

"Why?" Recca asked, Genjuro's blade giving him a flesh wound. "You could have killed me if you wanted to."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What do you think you're doing, Genjuro?" Neon demanded. "Why didn't you kill him? For Kurei-sama, finish him now!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Shut up, Neon." Genjuro barked. "Kurei this... Kurei that... you're so irritating. I'm not fighting for his sake."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Genjuro..." Neon demanded. "Do you realize what you're saying? Those are traitorous words you speak against Kurei-sama."

* * *

In the ring...

"That's fine with me." Genjuro replied.

"What?" Recca mumbled.

"Let me make one thing clear." Genjuro added. "I've never fought for Kurei. I entered this tournament to defeat Kurei."

"You want to... beat Kurei?" Recca demanded.

"That's right." Genjuro replied. "I lost to him many years ago. And then again, a few years later. His power was demonic. No, he truly is a devil. He killed all of my synthetic creatures. My illusion technique was powerless."

"Sir... would you lend me your service?" Kurei told him. "I'd like to make use of your powers."

"It was said so nonchalantly..." Genjuro continued. "But his eyes told me that I would die if I refused. So I became one of the Jyushinshu and resigned myself to being his slave. But I was unable to forget the embarrassment of that day. I'll have my revenge for that humiliation. I want to defeat Kurei with my own hands and make the Uruha mine."

"So that's what you're after." Recca realized.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Shut up, Genjuro!" Neon hollered. "You forget your place!"

* * *

In the ring...

"I admit that I cannot overthrow Kurei at my current level." Genjuro replied. "But what if I were to take control of the Flame Dragons that this one holds? And thereafter, the last Celestial Star."

"What then?" he turned to Neon.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What?" Neon gasped.

"Steal Hanabishi's Flame Dragons.." Domon echoed.

"What's he talking about?" Fuuko gaped.

* * *

In the ring...

"I shall begin my psychic surgery." Genjuro turned to the flame caster. "The surgery to extract the eight Dragons."

"What?" Recca demanded.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Surgery to remove the eight Dragons?" Kagerō gasped.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Mikagami turned to the female ice wielder.

"Yes." Anhara replied.

"Is that even possible?" Mikagami turned to the ring.

"It is." Anhara answered.

"How could I forget...." she hissed, clutching her hands into fists. "How could I...."

"Kimura..." Fuuko looked at the female fighter.

"Hara-nee..." Koganei mumbled.

"Could it be...!" his eyes widened.

"Hara-nee!" he exclaimed. "Could Genjuro be the one..."

"Yes Kaoru." Anhara replied. "Even though it was Koran's orders, but it was Genjuro who slaughtered the rest of my Celestial Sisters, unawakened as they are."

"Kasei, Mokusei, Kinsei, Ten'ōsei, Kaiōsei..." she muttered. "Even little Dosei wasn't spared. She was only eight!"

"Six planets." Fuuko counted. "Including you, seven."

"Meiōsei doesn't fight." Anhara replied. "If Genjuro had killed her like he did to the others, we can very well kiss time goodbye."

"Okay, adding Meiōsei, eight." Fuuko noted.

"Earth's guardian is a male." Anhara added. "He was killed along with Serenity; the Princess _I_ guard."

* * *

In the ring...

"I have removed countless diseases without form." Genjuro raised his palm at Recca. "To remove Flame Dragons without substance is not impossible."

"You... you're completely crazy." Recca hissed. "They are my Flame... Let me go! Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Your eight Dragons will be..." Genjuro continued.

"MINE!" He declared, sinking his hand into Recca's chest.

* * *

In the VIP stands...

"Kurei-sama! Do you approve of this?" Raiha demanded. "Genjuro intends to take all eight of his Dragons and betray you."

"That'll make things all the more interesting." Kurei replied. "The purpose of separating the Jyushinshu was to test their loyalty to me. I expected someone like Genjuro to betray me."

* * *

On the ring side...

"This is so horrible. Recca..." Kagerō gasped.

"Fuuko..." Domon turned to the wind wielder.

"You're right. Now's our only chance to stop it." Fuuko agreed.

"Don't." Mikagami stopped them. "They're still fighting. Have you forgotten? Any interference will disqualify Hanabishi."

"But if we don't, Recca might die." Fuuko protested.

"This is not the time to be talking about winning or losing!" Domon agreed.

"If we lose, Koran gets Yanagi-san and Genjuro will kill Meno-san." Mikagami reminded them. "He's fighting to stop that from happening. He's even stabbed himself with Saiha to stay on his feet when he's about to lose consciousness."

True to the ice wielder's words, Recca had pierced Saiha's blade into his thigh.

* * *

In the ring...

"Where?" Genjuro inquired, his hand searching for a flame. "Where are you? Is this it?"

"There's no mistake. I've found a Dragon." he noted, his hand glowing a fiery red when he found what he was looking for.

"What'd you say?" Recca demanded as Genjuro withdrew his arm.

"My body is burning." Genjuro remarked, his aura turning red. "This proves that your Dragon has chosen me as its new owner. Finally, I have a Dragon of my own."

"It can't be. My flame is..." Recca said, the two fakes releasing him.

"How about it, Recca?" Genjuro mocked. "Would you like to burn to death from your very Flame?"

"Burn! This is MY Flame Dragon!" he declared, releasing the stolen Dragon.

"Damnit! Homura!" Recca cursed, countering with a Flame Dragon of his own. After a while, the stolen Dragon's power won and Recca was thrown back.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That Flame Dragon is..." Fuuko blinked at the revealed Dragon. "I've never seen one so clearly."

"That's nii-chan's Flame?" Koganei was stunned. "And he has eight of those inside of him?"

"Of all the Dragons, why the hell did he have to pick _that_ one?" Anhara inquired.

* * *

In the ring...

"You did well to use the offensive Homura for defense." Genjuro remarked.

"Well thank you, but this match has just started." Recca stood back up.

"Big words, boy." Genjuro mocked. "You can barely keep yourself upright."

_What he's saying is right._ Recca admitted mentally. _I've got to do something before that Dragon hits me again._

"I'm counting on you, Saiha." he told his second Flame Dragon.

"Wait, this is not the time." Saiha told him.

"What?" Recca's eyes widened.

"The Dragon he has summoned is named Setsuna." Saiha replied. "Amongst the eight Dragons, he is the most cruel and quick tempered. Genjuro has already triggered his monstrous rage. Setsuna's Flame is an instantaneous flame, Shun En. When his single hidden eye opens, those who look into it..."

"Close your eyes!" Recca shouted to his team, realizing what Saiha meant. "Quickly! If you don't want to die, shut your eyes!"

* * *

In the stands...

"What is he talking about?" a spectator asked.

* * *

In the ring...

"That's Setsuna." Recca replied. "He'll burn anyone who looks into his eye."

Everyone panicked and shut their eyes.

Anhara blinked as a beam of red light emerged from her Celestial madōgu, before shooting outwards, forming a barrier of flames around the Hokage team.

"Oi Kimura, what is this?" Mikagami demanded.

"Kasei..." the avatar of Sui-sei gasped.

_Reiko, thank you._ She passed her mental thanks to the deceased Mars Senshi.

* * *

In the ring...

"You summoned a deranged Dragon." Recca informed Genjuro. "Shouldn't you close your eyes as well?"

"Once my eyes are closed, are you planning on attacking me?" Genjuro chuckled. "I am not one to be so easily fooled."

"Setsuna! Attack Recca once more!" he ordered.

"What's wrong?" he demanded when the Flame Dragon ignored him. "Did you not hear my command? I said attack Recca this instant."

"Who is the one who dares gives me orders?" Setsuna barked.

"I am." Genjuro took a step back. "I'm your master!"

"Preposterous!" Setsuna hollered.

"Setsuna?" Genjuro looked at the enraged Flame Dragon. "I'm your master... would you dare attack me?"

"Die!" Setsuna declared, opening his single eye as Genjuro's eyes widened in shock when Setsuna's flames engulfed him in an instant.

"Flame Dragon!" Genjuro reached his hand out in the midst of the fire tornado. "My plans, my ambitions... are crumbling."

Then, he collapsed to the ground, Setsuna having returned to Recca's body.

"I guess it's all over." Recca remarked to the shivering Nemi.

"Since Genjuro can no longer continue fighting, this match's winner is Hanabishi Recca." Nemi declared. "In the match between the Hokage and the Uruha Maboroshi, the Hokage are victorious. They will advance to the third round!"

"We did it!" Ganko beamed.

"We passed the second round!" Domon whooped, just as Kasei's power returned to Anhara's madōgu.

* * *

In the VIP stands...

"So, he already defeated Genjuro as well." Kurei remarked. "He was a useless man anyway. He shouldn't have underestimated the power of the Dragon. A Flame Dragon cannot be controlled by just anyone. That Dragon... has chosen Recca."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Setsuna?" Recca blinked when the fourth Dragon's mark burnt on his arm.

"I'm guessing he chose you." Anhara remarked.

"I think he likes you." Fuuko teased.

"I guess he decided it's better to be with you." Mikagami remarked.

"I don't need a dangerous Dragon like that!" Recca protested, trying to shake the word off.

"Genjuro!" he growled when the old man approached Meno. With a hand thrust, Genjuro pierced his hand into Meno's chest.

"Meno!" Kazuo gasped.

With a nod, Genjuro withdrew the madōgu he implanted within Meno.

"Genjuro, you..." Recca muttered.

"With that, Meno is a normal girl again." Genjuro told him, tossing the retrieved madōgu to the flame wielder. "Any complaints?"

"Because this thing existed..." Recca muttered, catching the madōgu.

Tossing the madōgu into the air, he sliced it apart with Saiha's blade when it came down.

"Recca-san..." Meno started. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"No problem. It was nothing." Recca waved her thanks aside.

"Are you alright?" Yanagi knelt beside the burnt Genjuro. "Don't move. I can heal you now."

"She even shows compassion to me?" Genjuro was surprised.

"No." he objected, standing back up. "I will soon fall into Hell."

"Thank you, young lady." he told the healer.

"I don't want to hear any excuses." Neon told the defeated man. "You made a foolish mistake."

"Tell Kurei... I'll be waiting for him in Hell." Genjuro told Neon who was about to play her flute.

Neon started the first notes of her music, imploding Genjuro with the sound.

"Remember what I say." Neon told the Hokage team after administering the punishment. "In the upcoming third round, you'll be the ones to end up like this."

"I look forward to it." she chuckled, disappearing into the darkened corridor.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	6. Suspicious Tongues Fear of the Kotodama!

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Suspicious Tongues. Fear of the Kotodama!

* * *

After the fight, by Koganei's bed...

"Oi, time to face the Uruha Oto!" Kondo declared.

"I've got it right here!" Ganko beamed, rushing into the room.

"Ta da!" she presented a sealed envelope to the team. "Here's the data on them."

"Heh, I wonder who I'll get to fight." Koganei remarked, getting out of bed.

"You can't!" Ganko jumped onto the bed and onto Koganei. "Koganei, you've gotta stay in bed, so you can't! Don't you get it? You have a fever."

"If he's so sick, why don't you treat him like it?" Kondo inquired.

"Oh..." Ganko blinked and released Koganei who then fainted. "Sorry."

"Your exhaustion is the cause of your fever." Yanagi replied. "So get as much rest as you can."

"Yeah." Recca agreed as Ganko jumped off the bed. "Leave tomorrow's fighting to us, and concentrate on getting better."

* * *

In the room by the table...

"This..." Recca started as the team looked at the Uruha Oto's photos. "Is them? These girls are the only members of the Uruha Oto?"

"They're so cute!" Domon drooled. "They'd all tie first place if they entered a beauty pageant."

"Study their faces and not their chests, you two." Fuuko retorted.

"Well then, if three girls are our opponents, then we've practically won already." Recca boasted.

"Let's go out and celebrate early then!" Domon suggested.

"Domon!" Fuuko scolded.

"What's wrong? I'm just kidding." Domon replied.

"Don't be overconfident." Mikagami warned. "They've won their first and second round matches without so much as a scratch. They're much stronger than some giant waste of space."

"Ummm..." Domon started. "When you say giant waste of space... whom might you be referring to?"

"Don't make me say it." Mikagami replied. "Who else can it be?"

"What was that, you bastard?" Domon fumed.

"I'm only telling you the truth." Mikagami told him. "Your first match was barely a draw. And because you fell for the enemy's trap, you couldn't even fight in the second round."

"You definitely haven't been any use, have you?" Ganko remarked.

"Yeah. That's right." Kondo agreed.

"Ganko-chan!" Yanagi scolded.

"Shut up!" Domon rebuked. "I was just caught off guard! Even Takanohana lost sometimes, and Ichirou strikes out sometimes, too. I'll definitely win the next match!"

"I doubt it." Ganko replied.

"Doubt it?" Domon echoed.

"Neon's a member of the Uruha Jyushinshu." Ganko explained. "And Aki and Miki are rumored to be really strong too."

"Hey, what is your problem?" Kondo fumed when Domon picked him and Ganko up. "Take your hands off me!"

"You two still haven't witnessed my power." Domon grinned. "That's why you can say such foolish things."

"In the next match, I'll show your my true strength." he promised and tossed the two aside, leaving Recca to catch Ganko and Fuuko to catch the talking fox.

"Domon-kun..." Yanagi muttered.

"He's as arrogant as ever." Recca chuckled as Domon walked out, laughing.

"He talks big, but..." Fuuko remarked.

"You damned plushie! Who do you think you are?" she fumed, grabbing Kondo when the talking fox nuzzled her chest.

"Fuuko, you'll need this." Anhara smirked, tossing the hotheaded wind wielder a mallet.

"Thanks." Fuuko grinned deviously. Picking up the mallet, she turned chibi and chased after Kondo with the said mallet.

"Just don't smash the windows." Anhara snickered.

Turning to Mikagami, she grinned, "You do have a weird way of showing you care, you know?"

"Che." Mikagami snorted.

* * *

At night, in the girls' room...

Fuuko had rolled out of bed, only to be awoken by a door slam in the next room and footsteps.

* * *

Outside...

_Just you watch..._ Domon promised, training with dumbbells. _I'm a member of the Hokage too!_

"He's..." Fuuko blinked, having followed him outside.

* * *

On the roof...

"Guess you had the same idea." Mikagami muttered, hugging the female ice wielder from behind.

"I'm guessing he got motivated." Anhara noted, looking down at the training Domon.

"You _do_ realize we'll be giving everybody else a heart attack once they see us cuddling, right?" she teased.

"Not funny." Mikagami growled.

Anhara stifled a giggle, "You know I'm… muff…"

Her sentence was cut short when Mikagami turned her around, pulling her close, his lips crushing hungrily against hers.

Anhara bit back a moan, Mikagami's familiar scent invading her nose.

"Tokiya…" she managed to moan out as the ice swordsman pushed her collar away with his nose.

"Not… here…" she protested.

She then let out a yelp in surprise when his mouth latched on her exposed neck as he proceeded to give her a love-bite.

* * *

The next day...

"Now to begin the third round of Block A, Hokage versus Uruha Oto." Tatsuko declared. "The Hokage's first fighter, Ishijima Domon! Uruha Oto's first fighter, Aki! First match... begin!"

With a war cry. Domon charged at Aki straight on. Aki just smirked and leapt aside to avoid the attack. Domon continued throwing punches at her, to which Aki dodged each punch skillfully.

"Wow, how amazing!" Tatsuko announced. "Ishijima Domon, a rush, rush, rush of punches right after the gong! he's really got Aki on the run!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Today's Domon is looking awesome!" Recca remarked.

"I bet what Mi-chan said yesterday actually hurt his feelings." Fuuko added, looking sideways at Mikagami.

At the ice wielder's snort, she noted, "We can count on Domon for today at least."

* * *

In the ring...

Domon was throwing his punches at the fleeing Aki who had jumped aside to avoid his attack. Aki was stunned to find Domon had managed to follow her speed-wise. With a cry, Domon launched another vicious attack on Aki who dodged his physical attacks easily.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Look at that speed!" Recca awed.

* * *

In the ring...

Domon proceeded to land a punch on a seemingly trapped Aki who leapt upwards to avoid his attack.

"My, aren't you in a hurry?" Aki teased, landing on her feet. "The match has just begun. Why don't we take our time and have some fun? This is our long-awaited match... unless... I'm not your type?"

"Sorry, honey..." Domon replied. "I ain't got the time for that. And I can't have you dulling down my fighting spirit with that cute face of yours."

"Here I come!" he declared.

"Forget all that, and just watch me..." Aki replied, activating her madōgu.

"What the?" Domon panicked, trying to shake the image of a stripping Aki out of his mind. "What the hell are you doing? How could you..."

"Stop it!" he cried, covering his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"There's no need to be shy." Aki chided, stepping out of her pants. "So, why don't you take a good look at me?"

"Don't! Don't come closer!" Domon panicked as Aki walked towards him. "It's unfair taking me by surprise."

"I'm happy, but please stop!" he pleaded. "I'm sort of committed to Fuuko!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the hell is he talking about?" Fuuko was startled by Domon's declaration.

* * *

In the ring...

"Anyway, put your clothes back on!" Domon begged. "Fighting naked should be against the rules, right?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Naked? Who is...?" Recca blinked in confusion.

"He said naked, didn't he?" Kondo asked.

"Hey, Domon! Are you daydreaming?" Fuuko hollered. "Open your eyes and fight her!"

"Something's wrong..." Yanagi noted. "Domon-kun didn't react to our voices at all."

"What?" Recca demanded.

* * *

In the ring...

"You're so bashful, aren't you?" Aki teased. "But do you have the time to look away? Here, why don't you look at me more."

Domon opened his eyes and was shocked to find a snake coiled around Aki.

"What the?" he gasped, taking a step back.

"Look..." Aki prodded. "Nice fangs, right? Once he bites you, his poison will course through your veins."

"You coward." she mocked, sending the serpent around her to attack Domon. Domon fled from the attacking snake.

"What's happening to Domon?" Tatsuko declared at the fleeing Domon who was running away from nothing. "He appears to be running around the ring by himself."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Has he gone crazy?" Mikagami asked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Stop it!" Domon pleaded, running from the snake that was chasing him. "Keep the damn snake away, damn it!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Snake?" Fuuko echoed.

"Where does he see a snake?" Recca demanded.

* * *

In the ring...

"Stop it!" Domon wailed, fleeing from the snake.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Cut it out!" Recca retorted. "This is no time to be playing around!"

"Your words will fall into deaf ears because Gorilla-kun can't hear you right now." Neon chuckled.

"What?" Recca hissed.

"The only voice he can hear is Aki's." Neon explained. "He is a slave to her words."

"Just as I thought." Anhara realized.

"Is that?" Kagerō gasped. "It can't be..."

At Yanagi's look, she added, "The madōgu, Kotodama..."

"Kotodama?" Yanagi echoed.

"It's an illusion madōgu that draws magic from words." Anhara explained.

"That's correct." Neon replied. "We may see nothing, but one word from Aki, and he'll see whatever she wants him to see."

"So he sees a snake?" Recca exclaimed.

* * *

In the ring...

"Goddamn you...." Domon cursed, tangling with the snake.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He must have a simple mind." Miki chuckled. "It's amusing how easily he was caught. I wonder if he thinks Aki is a snake charmer or something."

"Such a strong madōgu...." Mikagami admitted.

"So what's he's supposed to do?" Fuuko asked. "He has to get out of that illusion as soon as possible."

"Impossible." Neon told her. "He cannot escape the curse of the Kotodama."

* * *

In the ring...

Domon had fallen to the ground while fighting the snake coiled around him.

Aki smirked at the writhing teen.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon!" Recca exclaimed.

"Aki will sent him to Hell as he watches the illusions of the Kotodama." Neon grinned.

* * *

In the ring...

Domon had been caught within the snake's confines and was struggling to get free.

"Stop...." he begged. "Stop it!"

The snake then came down on him, biting his shoulder, causing him to scream in agony.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Shit..." Recca cursed. "I don't get it. What's happening to him right now?"

* * *

In the ring...

"You poor thing." Aki mocked. "So scared. Fine. I'll release you from the snake."

At her activation of her madōgu, the snake coiled off Domon.

"When did you get dressed?" Domon pointed out after he was released from the illusion.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Aki asked. "The wound that snake gave you hurts so much that you can't keep quiet."

In response, the wound suddenly opened, revealing the bite marks.

"Ouch..." Domon hissed.

_It only started hurting after she said something._ He noted. _Was I so afraid that I didn't feel it?_

"Now, the poison is paralyzing you, right?" Aki smirked.

_My arm is already getting numb._ Domon realized.

"I'll bet you're completely paralyzed now." Aki added.

"You've become so sweaty." she grinned, noting the beads of sweat coming from Domon's body. "Are you hot? Fine... let me cool you off. Enough to freeze you."

"What?" Domon gasped as a snowstorm blew in. "It's snowing inside the dome? What the hell is going on? This girl... she can control snow too?"

"Cold..." he shivered.

"What's going on?" Tatsuko asked when Domon knelt on the floor, shivering. "Ishijima Domon has suddenly fallen to his knees."

"My arm hurts as much as the cold stings." Domon remarked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon!" Fuuko gasped.

"Freezing? Another illusion?" Recca realized. "How can he feel the cold?"

"Look at Domon-kun's arm!" Yanagi gasped. "His injury is bleeding. Is that the wound he received from the illusionary snake?"

"You're right." Kagerō replied.

"Huh?" Yanagi turned to her.

"Domon-kun must have been bitten by that snake." Kagerō replied. "That is the power of he Kotodama. It forces his mind to believe that his body was hurt. Therefore, his body will hurt itself."

"What a horrible madōgu...." Recca remarked.

"Unless he realizes it isn't real," Kagerō added. "Domon-kun just might..."

"No, even if he does realize it," Neon corrected. "Unless he has enough mental strength to reject it, he'll never escape the illusion. Your gorilla friend will most likely freeze to death."

"What did you say?" Yanagi gasped.

"Let's stop the fight." Mikagami advised. "Allowing him to continue is risky."

"Wait a minute!" Fuuko stopped him. "Domon risked just as much as everyone else for this. He's still holding on because he wants to win. He has his pride. He might realize it's an illusion... and then he'd be able to snap out of it."

"Impossible." Mikagami snapped. "It's impossible with his will power alone. I'm stopping the match."

"Wait, Mikagami." Recca voiced. "Let's wait as long as we can."

"What?" Mikagami hissed.

"He's one of us." Recca reminded him. "He can overcome this. We have to believe him."

"Believe in him?" Mikagami echoed. "How long will you watch your so-called friend suffer?"

"What'd you say?" Recca demanded, gripping onto the swordsman's shirt.

"This is no time to argue." Anhara chided, coming in-between them.

Looking at the warring pair, she added, "We have to believe. This is all we can do, for now."

"She's right." Fuuko agreed. "Domon's still fighting against the cold."

"Domon!" Recca shouted as the oversized teen fell over.

* * *

In the ring...

_This is bad._ Domon thought, collapsing in the snow. _I can't feel my arms or my legs. An I gonna die here? With no wins at all...? Hanabishi... Mikagami... even Fuuko would laugh at me. It's unbearable..._

"Look here." Aki prodded, a flower in her hand. "A flower. I'll use it to mark your grave. Your pain should be at its peak."

_Now the pain is back..._ Domon gaped as the wound on his shoulder reopened. _Even though my body was starting to feel numb. As soon as she said..._

_Wait a minute._ he realized. _Every time this bitch... whenever she says something, that orb flashes and..._

"I'll relieve you of your pain." Aki declared, tossing the flower in the air as she jumped.

_What if..._ Domon mused. _Everything I've seen is... it's can't be! If that's so..._

That decided, he stood back up.

"If this is a dream, then wake up!" he hollered, punching himself.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Impossible!" Neon gasped when she realized Domon had broken out of the illusion.

* * *

In the ring...

"How 'bout that?" Domon yelled.

"Die!" Aki declared, coming down on him.

"What?" she was shocked when Domon stopped her blade with his hands.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon-kun!" Yanagi beamed.

"Alright!" Recca exclaimed. "He got out of the illusion!"

* * *

In the ring...

"I understand now." Domon told the fallen Aki.

"How could you....?" Aki asked.

"Whenever you said 'Doesn't it hurt?', I felt severe pain in my body." Domon retorted. "I thought it was strange that my body reacted immediately to what you said. But now that your trick has been revealed, you're finished. Prepare yourself!"

"I can't allow that." Aki replied, standing back up.

Jumping back, she added, "If I increase the power of my Kotodama to its limit, you won't escape from its illusions, even if you know they aren't real."

"What?" Domon gasped, shielding his eyes from the sudden burst of light when Aki unleashed the maximum power of her madōgu.

"This ends now!" Aki declared. "The flames of Hell shall burn you alive!"

"What did you say?" Domon demanded as the ground beneath him broke apart and lava emerged from the cracks.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon!" Recca shouted as the oversized teen screamed in pain, the lava burning him.

"The power of the Kotodama won against that gorilla's willpower." Neon smirked, certain of their victory.

* * *

In the ring...

"Damn you!" Domon cursed.

"What?" Aki was stunned when a flaming Domon stepped forward.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That man..." Neon was similarly shocked.

* * *

In the ring...

"I ain't gonna lose to some illusion!" Domon growled.

"Stay back! Get away!" Aki panicked, throwing her throwing blades at the charging Domon.

"It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt at all!" Domon declared, ignoring the flames engulfing him and the knives on his shoulders. "It's all an illusion!"

Reaching out, he grabbed Aki's madōgu and shattering it in his hand.

"My... Kotodama is...." Aki muttered, Domon knocking her away with a punch.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Aki!" Neon gasped.

"Domon!" Fuuko beamed.

"You did it!" Recca grinned.

"I'm surprised." Kagerō remarked. "I didn't know Domon-kun had grown so much."

"Giant waste of space, huh?" Anhara teased.

"Che." Mikagami snorted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Hey, Ref." Domon turned to Tatsuko.

"Yes?" Tatsuko asked.

"It's over, right?" Domon replied.

"Yes!" Tatsuko nodded. "Let's see... because of Aki's inability to continue fighting, the winner is Ishijima Domon!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"You did it!" Ganko whooped.

"Your first victory!" Fuuko beamed.

"It was easy." Domon waved her congratulations aside. "When I get serious, it's so easy. Against the mighty Domon-sama, those illusions were nothing."

"So, I assume those knives don't hurt." Anhara pointed out.

"Huh?" Domon blinked. "These illusions..."

"OWWW! OUUUCHH..." he exclaimed in pain, pulling out the knives.

"The knives weren't illusions." he added, turning green and falling the ground.

At everybody's looks, the ice wielder shrugged, "What!? Someone has to bring him back to reality."

"Domon, hang in there!" Fuuko knelt by the oversized teen's side.

"What do you say now, Mikagami?" Recca looked at the older teen. "Aren't you glad we believed in Domon?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot agree with what you said." Mikagami replied, stepping into the ring.

"What?" Recca demanded.

"Yes, Domon may have won." Mikagami replied. "But what if he wasn't able to escape the illusion in time? He could have died. Before you celebrate, you should reflect on that."

"What'd you say?" Recca growled.

"Will you two just cut it out?" Anhara snapped, playing peacemaker again.

Glaring at the two, she added, "Just because both of you wield opposite elements, doesn't mean you have to fight all the time!"

"Really." she muttered. "Men."

"I'm sorry, onee-sama." Aki choked. "I...."

"It's okay, Aki." Neon assured her. "Be still. My poor baby."

"I will avenge you." she promised.

"Miki." she told her younger sister.

"Yes." Miki replied.

"We're going to crush the Hokage." Neon replied.

"Yes." Miki replied.

"We'll defeat them..." Neon swore. "With our ultimate attack as our trump card."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Deadly Duo!

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: Temptation of the Beautiful Women. The Deadly Duo!

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hey, both of you!" Fuuko chided, coming between the two.

Mikagami ignored her and stepped into the ring.

"It's my turn." the swordsman remarked.

"I'm sorry, onee-sama..." Aki apologized. "I..."

"Just rest for now." Neon told her. "I will avenge you."

"Miki." she told her other sister.

"Yes." Miki replied.

"We're going to crush the Hokage." Neon added."With our ultimate attack as our trump card."

"Yes." Miki replied.

"Wow, what brings both Oto members into the ring?" Nemi gasped. "What are they planning?"

"Nemi, what are you doing?" Tatsuko complained.

"Announcing!" Nemi beamed from the sidelines. "Tatsuko, you just judge the match. Good luck!"

"Having fun all on your own..." Tatsuko growled.

"I've cordially invited the madōgu expert, Kagerō-san, to the commentary table." Nemi added, pulling Kagerō to the table. "Say 'Hi' to everybody."

"Hello." Kagerō replied, taking her seat.

* * *

In the ring...

"Hanabishi Recca!" Neon declared. "Why don't we end this with the next match? Miki and me against you and Mikagami Tokiya. A doubles bout."

"Huh... double bed?" Recca mistranslated.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Hanabishi seems to be confused." Nemi declared. "A doubles bout means to two-on-two fighting!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Oh, I see..." Recca remarked.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Recca, I really wish you would study English more..." Kagerō sighed.

* * *

In the ring...

"I have no interest in wasting time." Neon remarked. "The winner of the next match will advance. If it ends in a draw, you'll still win, since you've already won once."

"But why Mikagami and I?" Recca asked.

"Because you two are the Hokage's No. 1 and No. 2, aren't you?" Neon challenged.

"You're kidding right?" Recca retorted. "I may be No. 1, but Mikagami is probably around No. 100."

"Sorry, but I prefer to fight alone." Mikagami added. "I don't plan on entering the ring with this idiot."

"Who's the idiot?" Recca snapped.

"What's wrong with calling an idiot an idiot?" Mikagami shot back.

"What?" Recca growled.

"There they go again." Anhara sighed.

* * *

On the stands...

"This is bad..." Saichō remarked. "At first, it was just a difference of opinion about Domon-san. Now they're at each other's throats.

"Recca and Mikagami have completely opposite fighting styles as well as personalities." Kukai noted. "Once they disagree, they'll refuse to work together."

* * *

In the ring...

"So, you choose not to accept my challenge." Neon remarked. "Oh, I get it. Even if you were to lose this match, your fourth fighter, Fuuko-san, will win by default. Worst case scenario: you can force a 2-2 draw. I guess it just goes to show how petty men can be."

"I'll leave it to you, Miki." she told her younger sister. "Don't expect too much from them though... against these small-minded men."

"Yes, Neon-sama." Miki replied.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Recca hollered.

Jumping into the ring, he added, "You're not gonna stand there and trash talk us like that! Who cares if it's a doubles bout or a double hamburger! Let's get it on!"

"Don't enter the ring without my permission, Hanabishi." Mikagami retorted.

"Then, I'll take them both on, myself." Recca remarked. "Don't even try to get in my way!"

"I believe that's my line." Mikagami added. "If you refuse to leave the ring, then don't interfere. I don't need you dragging me down."

"You can't tell me what to do." Recca shot back.

"Will you two just stop this for once!?" Anhara snapped, giving the two males a death glare each. "Your opponents are _them_, not each other, idiots! If you want to fight, just settle this _after_ the match!"

Sighing, she added, "Look, there must be a reason why Neon requested a doubles bout. So, just put down your fricking pride and work together, okay?"

"Men..." she muttered. "It's times like this, I wonder why do I have to put up with _him_?"

"Oh, I think Team Hokage has just accepted this double bout." Nemi remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Assuming both teams agree..." Tatsuko declared. "This match will be a two-on-two double bout. For the Uruha Oto, the team of Neon and Miki. For the Hokage, Hanabishi and Mikagami."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Oh no! They won't even look at each other!" Kondo remarked.

"This isn't the time to be fighting." Ganko agreed.

"Really, those two are blockheads." Anhara mumbled.

"Recca-kun..." Yanagi muttered. "Mikagami-sempai..."

* * *

In the ring...

"And now, the tournament's first double bout is about to start." Tatsuko announced.

"Listen, don't do anything!" Mikagami warned.

"Shut up!" Recca retorted. "I'm not taking orders from you."

"Begin!" Tatsuko started the match.

"Miki." Neon turned to her sister.

"Yes." Miki replied, dashing forward and activating her madōgu.

* * *

In the commentary table...

"Fast..." Nemi gasped as Miki sped past her.

"That's..." Kagerō noted. "The madōgu, Idaten. When placed on her legs, she can move like the wind."

* * *

In the ring...

"Miki the Idaten will be your opponent." Miki declared.

Stopping before Recca, she smiled at the flame wielder.

"Don't underestimate me, damnit!" Recca spat, throwing a punch at her, Miki dodging the attack easily.

Aside, Neon started playing her flute.

"Prelude!" she declared. "Invitation to Hell!"

Raising her flute before her, she released the charged up wave at the two teens.

Recca and Mikagami leapt aside, each landing on the same side of the demolished ring.

"Stop getting in my way, dumbass!" Recca hollered, knocking into the ice wielder.

"You ran into _me_, moron!" Mikagami retorted, pushing Recca aside.

* * *

In the stands...

"Did you see that, Saichō?" Kukai asked.

"After playing a few notes from her flute, the ring was destroyed." Saichō remarked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Why?" Domon was confused.

"How could the ring blow up from her playing the flute?" Fuuko blinked.

* * *

In the commentary table...

"Her madōgu is called Fukyou Woan." Kagerō supplied. "The notes create vibrations in the air. Focusing these vibrations with her madōgu, she can destroy her target."

* * *

In the stands...

"A sound wave attack." Saichō realized.

"I see why she was chosen as one of the Jyushinshu." Kukai added. "She uses a formidable technique."

* * *

In the ring...

"You better not interfere, Mikagami." Recca remarked. "I've got these two."

"Don't act so tough." Mikagami retorted. "Go sit quietly in the corner!"

"Saiha!" Recca summoned his flames.

"Surprise attacks like that aren't going to work anymore!" he added, charging at Neon.

Neon met his flame blade with her flute.

"Miki!" Neon told her sister.

"Yes, Neon-sama." Miki replied, jumping up to commence the attack.

"Quartet!" Neon fired her energy wave at Miki after knocking Recca off her.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That was horrible!" Domon remarked. "What are you aiming for?"

"Wrong!" Fuuko corrected. "Look over there!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Yamabiko!" Miki declared, forming a shield with the madōgu on her wrist. Catching Neon's wave, she reflected it at Recca.

"What?" the flame caster gasped, the reverberated wave knocking him to the ground.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca!" Fuuko gasped. "How did she do that?"

* * *

In the commentary table...

"The madōgu, Yamabiko." Kagerō remarked. "It can reflect sound like a mirror."

* * *

In the ring...

"With Miki's speed, my attacks will always find their target." Neon replied. "This is the other reason why I wanted a double bout. Because we're strongest when we're together."

"Looks like Kimura was right." Mikagami remarked, attacking Miki. "Then, I'll just have to break... that precious little mirror!"

"Ciao!" Miki grinned, avoiding Mikagami's attacks.

"That face of yours is so pretty." she appeared before the ice wielder. "You want to kiss? Well, too bad. My lips, my face, body and heart... they all belong to Neon-sama alone."

Mikagami growled and attacked her. Miki simply chuckled as she leapt beside Neon who played her flute again and reflected the sound wave Neon generated to the swordsman.

"Ciao!" Miki grinned.

"What the hell are you doing, Mikagami!" Recca retorted, the two knocking into each other. "You're supposed to be the quick one, right?"

"Shut up!" Mikagami snapped. "It's because someone in the ring is getting in my way!"

"Same here! It's you that's getting in the way!" Recca shot back.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Things aren't looking good for Team Hokage." Demi declared. "Are those two having a falling out?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Guys, what are you doing?" Kondo exclaimed.

"Your enemies are over there!" Ganko fumed.

* * *

In the ring...

Recca and Mikagami frowned as Neon played a different tune.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"These notes sound differently from the last ones." Kagerō remarked. "This must be an even more powerful attack..."

* * *

In the ring...

"Rhapsody!" Neon declared, sending two combined transparent sound bubbles crashing into the ring. The two males, caught in the shockwave, were knocked to the ground by the falling debris. A piece of slab fell on Recca's stomach, knocking the flame wielder unconscious as Mikagami's arm was trapped under a slab.

"Rhapsody, second verse!" Neon announced. "Beneath chilling tombstones!"

Playing her flute, the soundwaves cracked the roof, sending the debris tumbling towards the two.

"This ring shall become your graves!" Neon declared.

"I can't move..." Recca growled.

* * *

In the stands...

"Oh no, he won't be able to dodge them all!" Kukai remarked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"No!" Yanagi screamed.

* * *

In the ring...

Recca looked on as the rock fell on them when suddenly, the debris crumbled.

"What on earth just happened?" Tatsuko gasped. "Somehow, those rocks exploded all of a sudden."

"Why?" Neon was shocked.

"Kimura? Domon?" Recca blinked as the Assassin leapt out of the smoke, having saved the two from dying with Domon's aid.

"Really, why am I _always_ the one saving both your asses?" Anhara retorted, the two blue wings appearing on her heels.

* * *

In the stands...

"That young lady and young man saved them both." Kukai noted, realizing what Anhara had done. Having activated her madōgu, she had used its secondary ability that allowed her to flutter in the sky like a butterfly, and hit the ground with a force stronger than steel to smash the rocks as Domon punched through the rest with his fist. "Their hidden potential is frightening."

* * *

In the ring...

"Kimura... Domon..." Recca looked at the Assassin. "Thank you... you saved us."

Domon growled and gave the fire wielder a punch across the face.

"Hara?" Mikagami blinked at her as the fuming girl approached him, knocking him down with a punch across the face.

"Birdbrains!" Anhara hollered. "Have you two idiots thought of the consequences?"

"Or are your damn prides more important than Yanagi-san!?" she snapped.

"Hanabishi," she turned a cold glare at the fire wielder. "If you can't answer that, then you have no right to be Yanagi-san's Senshi."

"Keep that in mind." she warned.

"Ishijima, knock some sense into these two." she retorted. "I'm not wasting my fricking breath on them."

With that, she leapt out of the gaping hole.

"I'm ashamed..." Domon remarked.

"What did you say?" Recca demanded. "If this loser wasn't in my way, I would have won already."

"That's exactly how I feel!" Mikagami retorted.

"Not you." Domon replied. "_I'm_ the one who's ashamed!"

"Domon?" Recca was confused.

"I'm the reason you two started fighting, right?" Domon added. "Mikagami, who was thinking about my future, tried to stop my fight. Hanabishi, who was also thinking about my future, wanted to let me keep fighting until the very end."

"I was the one..." he hissed. "Who caused you both to worry so much. I feel so ashamed!"

"I'll get stronger!" he promised. "More, much more than now!"

"So, please make this the last argument that starts because of me." he requested. "Okay?"

"You bastard! Don't do any unnecessary!" the crowd hollered. "You idiot! He better be disqualified! Disqualified!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Domon hollered. "I could care less what happens to me!"

"Even if my win get disqualified, if you two get a clear K.O, our team will win." he turned to the two.

"But you worked so hard to win your match today..." Recca pointed out.

"We might look at things differently, but we all have the same goal." Domon reminded him. "Kimura said it too; Yanagi is our main priority. Let's trust in each other more... that's what friends do."

With that, he exited.

"He says such sentimental things..." Recca remarked.

"Domon..." Mikagami muttered.

"Domon's win is now void due to his interference with the ongoing match." Tatsuko declared.

"Eh?" Domon blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, it is." Tatsuko replied.

"So..." Domon started and screamed as the result of the first match was voided.

"You were prepared for that and saved them anyway, right?" Fuuko pointed out.

"Of course..." Domon replied. "Who cares about one little win..."

"Now, let's begin this match again." Tatsuko declared after everything was settled. "Hanabishi and Mikagami have just returned to the ring. However, their situation seems very dire."

"Your friends and their kinds words will not save you." Neon remarked.

"I will be the one to end your lives now." Miki added.

"Ciao!" she grinned, jumping into between the two males.

"Quartet!" Neon followed up by her wave attack.

"Yamabiko!" Miki jumped into the air to meet the wave, reflecting the energy at Mikagami who jumped to avoid the blast, Recca doing to same seconds later. The ice wielder then attacked Miki as Recca dashed to face off with Neon.

"Quartet!" Neon fired her attack at the charging flame wielder.

"Saiha!" Recca summoned his fire blade. "En Jin!"

"Neon-sama!" Miki ran to aid her sister, only to be stopped by Mikagami.

"_I'm_ your opponent!" the swordsman reminded her.

Miki leapt aside, chuckling as she started running circles around the ice wielder.

"Right there!" Mikagami declared, using his ice sword to strike at Miki's Yamabiko madōgu.

* * *

In the stands...

"They were at each other's throats just a little while ago." Kukai noted.

"But deep down, it seems they have respect for each other." Saichō added.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Good luck, Recca-kun... Mikagami-sempai." Yanagi prayed.

* * *

In the ring...

Recca faced off against Neon, attacking her with his solidified fire blade as the older woman defended with her flute.

"Quartet!" Neon fired her wave attack at the fire wielder who jumped aside.

"Yamabiko!" Miki wasted no time in following their combo move.

"Mikagami!" Recca gasped, the reflected energy having hit the swordsman. Turning back to the attacking Neon, he blocked her attack with his flame blade as Miki went after the ice wielder.

"Nadare!" Recca summoned a second fire dragon.

"What kind of bluff is this?" Neon demanded. "I know for a fact that you cannot summon another flame while one is being used."

"Nadare!" Recca ignored her. "Dan En!"

"What?" Neon gasped as fireballs emerged from Recca's wrist.

"It came out!?" Recca was surprised, before firing the horde of flame balls at Miki.

"Why?" Neon was shocked after Recca's attack knocked Miki to the ground, Mikagami having retrieved his weapon. "I thought you weren't able to summon two flames at once?"

* * *

In the commentary table...

"Recca..." Kagerō was too stunned.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Those two... they're becoming more and more in sync." Fuuko noted as the pair approached Neon.

_You've finally understood, Tokiya._ Anhara let out a small smile.

* * *

In the ring...

"Don't get so cocky, you bugs!" Neon fumed. "Take this blast of sound!"

"Fugue!" she released her wave attack.

_She's going after me?_ Mikagami mused as the energy bullets headed towards him, before converging into one large ball. Recca placed himself before the ice wielder, taking on the attack.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hanabishi?" Domon gasped.

* * *

In the ring...

"Are you alright. Hanabishi?" Mikagami looked at his fallen teammate.

"Ouch..." I'm fine." Recca sat back up. "This is my punishment for my previous stupidity. Not for you."

"It's to win!" the two chorused. Smirking, they gave each other a slap on the hand.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Alright!" Domon whooped after seeing the two make up.

"Was about time." Anhara remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

""Here we come, Neon." Recca declared. "Time for our counterattack!"

Behind them, Miki had gotten to her feet and was rushing towards the two.

"Gotcha!" Recca dodged Miki's attack, grabbing her by the crook of her arm when she went past him.

"Miki!?" Neon was shocked after Recca swung Miki into Mikagami, the ice swordsman knocking her in the stomach with the end of his blade.

"If she's quick, then okay... we'll just have to be quicker." Recca remarked.

"Your jokes need more improvement then your poetry." Mikagami retorted.

"Miki..." Neon hurried to her sister's side.

"Damn you..." she growled.

"Prelude!" she fired her energy attack at the charging males.

_He dodged it so easily?_ She was stunned when Mikagami jumped o avoid the blast.

"Rhapsody!" she fired another attack, Mikagami jumping to dodge the energy wave.

_How?_ Neon was shocked.

"I've seen through all your techniques." Mikagami told her. "They cannot work on my anymore."

At Neon's stunned expression, he explained, "Prelude is a focused wave that slices your target. Rhapsody is a mass of sound designed to explode like a bomb. Quartet is your tag-team move. And fugue is a blast of noise. Did I miss anything?"

_Only after..._ Neon was shocked. _After only witnessing them a few times... he's already seen through them? I can't... I have greatly underestimated them._

"Neon-sama..." Miki muttered. "Why don't we give up? We can't win anymore...

* * *

On the ring side...

"This match is over." Domon concluded.

"Yeah." Fuuko agreed. "Those two are unbeatable now."

* * *

In the ring...

"Go ahead and give up now, Neon." Recca advised.

"Give up?" Neon echoed. "Don't make me laugh. I am Neon, one of the Jyushinshu. No matter what happens, I will not give up!"

"What the..." Recca gasped as Neon's madōgu orb glowed brightly.

"If I allow you to live,." Neon added. "You'll cause grief to Kurei-sama. The seed of grief must be eliminated early. Even at the cost of my life."

"Neon-sama!?" Miki gasped, realized what Neon had intended to do.

"Please don't!" Aki begged. "Don't use that attack!"

"Protecting Kurei-sama is my mission as one of he Jyushinshu." Neon declared.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Oh no! Is that technique...!?" Kagerō gasped in realization.

* * *

In the ring...

"This'll be my final attack..." Neon announced. "I will breathe my life into my madōgu, and blow away the arena."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What?" Domon was shocked.

* * *

In the ring...

"It can't be!" Recca was stunned.

"All that is pure, to lead it to death..." Neon chanted. "Requiem!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Cursed Fire Kurenai’s Past!

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: Cursed Fire. Kurenai's Past!

* * *

In the stands...

"Hey, what did she say?" a member of the audience stammered.

"Blow away the arena?" his companion echoed.

"No way!" another member of the audience exclaimed.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Guest commenter Kagerō-san, what does she mean?" Nemi asked.

"Her Fukyou Woan can store an unlimited amount of sound energy." Kagerō explained. "When that energy is released, the immediate area will probably be..."

* * *

In the ring...

Neon had powered up her ultimate attack.

"I'm not gotta let you!" Recca promised as Neon was encased in a green aura. Jumping up,. He was about to punch through the aura bubble when Neon's energy shot out, barely missing him.

* * *

In the stands...

"Is this her Requiem technique?" Fujimaru inquired.

"No." Kukai replied. "I don't think she's used the technique yet."

"The energy she can't control is just leaking off." Saichō added.

"Just leaking?" Fujimaru echoed. "Can it really be that powerful? If we stay here, no matter how many lives we have, it won't be enough."

"Let's escape!" one member of the audience suggested, the crowd panicking as they tried to find the exit.

"Get out of my way!" another member of the audience pushed an aged man aside.

"No, you get out!" another retorted, the crowd rushing towards the exit.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What morons!" Kondo remarked as Neon's out-of-control energy destroyed the gateway the audience was planning to escape from. "You just want to save yourselves?"

"So you're planning on running away by yourself too?" Domon stopped the fox from fleeing.

"You little coward." Ganko chided.

* * *

In the ring....

Neon's energy continued rampaging as the energy shots clashed into one of the walls, sending the stone slabs crashing onto the ground.

"Please stop, onee-sama!" Aki pleaded.

"Not that technique!" Miki gasped.

"A barrier?" she blinked when Neon surrounded the two each with an energy bubble.

"You two must survive." Neon told them.

"I don't want to." Aki protested.

"If you're going to die, then we want to go with you." Miki added. "Remove the barrier, please!"

"You cannot." Neon replied. "You two must survive to protect Kurei-sama. You must understand. Everything we do here today... is all for Kurei-sama."

"Neon-sama!" Miki screamed.

"Onee-sama!" Aki exclaimed.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"All exits leading out of the arena have been completely closed off." Nemi declared. "There's no way to get out now. What will become of us that remain?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"You do know, if we stay, we'll be blown away too." Domon remarked.

"We gotta trust in them." Fuuko insisted. "I know they can pull this off."

* * *

In the ring...

"Recca..." Neon started. "I will admit that you're definitely Kurei-sama's brother. you've forced me to use this. But I won't let you hurt Kurei-sama."

With that, she expanded her energy, forcing the two males back.

"Why?" Recca asked. "Why would you help that jerk? He's caused so much pain. And he has killed so many too! How can you protect someone with that with your life?"

"What would you know?" Neon hollered. "You've never worked close to him! What do you really know about Kurei-sama?"

"That's..." Recca started.

"You don't understand anything about him." Neon retorted. "You know nothing about his kindness... his sadness... and his suffering."

"Four years ago..." she begun. "We had no family nor any reason to live. Yet, Kurei-sama tok us in at his mansion as maids."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What do you want?" Kurei asked the three young women at his door._

"_Yes..." Neon replied._

* * *

"I understood immediately that he was involved with the Underworld." Neon continued. "It was better for him to hire people like us with no family or relatives. But we were so happy to have someone treat us like humans for the first time. Kurei-sama never outwardly expressed his emotions. Except to one woman... Kurenai-sama. However..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Koran was beating the stuffing out of Kurei._

"_Listen Kurei." Koran told him. "Haven't we been over this? Emotions are not necessary for you."_

"_Please stop, Koran-sama!" Kurenai cried as Koran stepped on Kurei's head._

"_What are you talking about?" Kurei asked. "I rid myself of my emotions a long time ago."_

"_Don't you lie to me!" Koran hollered._

"_Kurei, Kurei!" Kurenai broke free of the men restraining her as she ran to her lover when Koran proceeded to beat him mercilessly._

"_You thought I didn't know of your meager love fir this girl?" Koran demanded. "And do you know why I let it go on for so long? It was a litmus test. A test to see you truly had rid yourself of your emotions. I adopted this girl and kept her close to you."_

"_I don't have any... emotions." Kurei insisted._

"_Liar!" Koran hollered._

"_Please sto..." Kurenai stopped Koran from torturing Kurei._

"_And if the answer was 'no,..." Koran smirked. "I was going to use her as a tool to retrain you. I'll make sure that you don't forget your loyalty to me in your heart."_

"_You know what this remote controls, right?" he added, revealing a remote control from his coat._

"_Yes." he smirked. "It's the reason you can never disobey me. She has one implanted inside her as well. This should prove that I'm serious."_

_With that, he pressed the red button, triggering the bomb he had hidden inside Kurenai, killing her in an instant._

"_Kurenai!" Kurei gasped, kneeling beside his dead lover._

"_Kurei..." Kurenai muttered. "I wanted to... stay with you... forever..."_

"_KURENAI!" Kurei finally snapped as the girl passed away on the floor._

"_Listen." Koran smirked. "Until you can shed all of your emotions and become my loyal machine, anything you hold dear shall share the same fate. There will be no exceptions."_

"_What the?" his laughter was cut short when Kurei's aura flared._

Kurenai..._ Kurei swore, invoking his power. _Your final wish... I shall make it true. We will be together forever.

_Reaching out his hand, he summoned the Phoenix flame, turning Kurenai into his fire sprite._

"_He changed that corpse into his flame?" Koran was stunned. "I didn't know he has such a power._

"_I don't mind." Kurei replied, as Kurenai gave him his trademark mark on his face. "The face that put you to death... burn it with your flame._

Kurei-sama..._ Neon mused as she watched from behind a wall. _Kurenai-sama...

* * *

"After that, I volunteered to become a member of the Uruha." Neon continued. "And became one of the Jyushinshu who fought for Kurei-sama. Because I thought that was the duty of anyone who knew of the suffering he had experienced."

* * *

In the stands...

"I didn't know that..." Koganei remarked. "That such a horrible thing happened before Kurei found me..."

* * *

In the ring...

"I won't forgive anyone who tries to injure Kurei-sama." Neon declared. "I'll protect him, even at the cost of my life!"

"Neon-sama!" Miki cried.

"Onee-sama!" Aki screamed.

"Stop!" Recca retorted.

_To stop this, I must destroy her madōgu..._ he realized. _But... is it possible to break only that?_

"Don't be so ignorant as to think you can target just her madōgu." Mikagami pointed out, another one of Neon's energy forcing Recca back. "She's made up her mind to throw her life away. We must kill Neon or we'll... no, everybody in this arena will die."

"But..." Recca protested.

"Do you sympathize with her after hearing that story?" Mikagami barked. "Kurei's treatment of Yanagi-san... I won't forgive anyone who is connected with Kurei!"

"It's too late." Neon declared. "I have now sealed all my energy. You shall all pray that you may go to heaven!"

"STOP IT!" Recca hollered.

"Requiem..." Neon proceeded. "Invoke!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"This is the end!" Kondo gasped as Neon was about to release her attack the broken rocks having blown off the ring by the energy wave.

Kukai jumped in to punch away the boulder heading towards Yanagi and Ganko.

"Kukai-san..." the healer beamed.

"Please keep close to us." Saichō requested, the rest of the Ku Team coming in.

"Saichō-san." Yanagi looked at Saichō.

"We'll protect you, no matter what." Kukai promised. "Be prepared for the next shockwave!"

"Right!' Saichō replied, shielding Yanagi.

* * *

In the ring...

Tatsuko panicked and ran out of the ring as Mikagami readied his weapon.

_She's too far away to use Saiha._ Recca mused. _Nadare and Homura will blow up Neon along with the madōgu... shit, what the hell do I do? What if... maybe _he_ will be able to do it._

"Hanabishi?" Mikagami blinked when Recca stopped him.

"Let me handle this." Recca told him.

_You, come on out._ He told his flame. _I know you can help me here. don't act like you don't know. I remember. The kind of technique you use!_

* * *

_Flashback to his training..._

_Recca had jumped to attack Madoka, only to be reflected by the fire dragon's barrier._

* * *

_With your power..._ Recca prayed. _Neon... and everybody here will be saved._

_I don't feel like helping you._ Madoka remarked. _Call Nadare or something._

"Please." Recca begged. "You're the only one who can."

"Recca, watch out!" Fuuko shouted a warning.

"Hanabishi, retreat!" Mikagami warned as Neon's energy ball roared towards him.

_Do you want to die, Recca?_ Madoka asked as Recca allowed himself to be engulfed within the energy ball.

"Until you decide to help me..." Recca replied. "I'm no movin'!"

_What?_ Madoka demanded.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi shouted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Hanabishi, time's up!" Mikagami decided.

"Hyoumon Ken Secret Technique..." he chanted, slamming his blade into the ground. "Tsurara Mai."

At his call, the ring cracked as icicles rushed upwards to the roof.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the? What is that technique?" Kukai was shocked.

"So, he finally decided to use that." Anhara remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

"One of Hyoumon Ken's secret techniques, Tsurara Mai." Mikagami explained. "My En Sui uses underground water. And changes into icicles that attack my enemy. The icicles come out of the ground, creating more icicles from the moisture in the air. The icicles will dance in the air until my enemy is defeated. That's why it's called Tsurara Mai."

With that, one of his icicles pierced through Neon's barrier, scratching her leg.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Keep it up!" Fujimaru cheered.

* * *

In the ring...

"Of course." Mikagami replied. "I was planning on it."

"Nothing will stop me!" Neon declared, the icicles bombarding her shield as she expanded her aura.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Oh no." Kagerō gasped. "Everybody hide!"

At her warning, everybody ducked.

* * *

In the ring...

"En Sui." Mikagami placed his hand above his weapon, calling forth another wave of icicles as Neon's energy expanded outwards. One giant icicle burst out of the ground, shattering her madōgu with its tip. As her madōgu broke, so did her flute.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What happened?" Domon gaped.

"Tokiya..." Anhara realized what he had done.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"His Hyoumon Ken destroyed her madōgu, Fukyou Woan." Kagerō explained. "The Requiem wasn't complete."

* * *

In the ring...

_I beg your forgiveness, Kurei-sama..._ Neon mused after her madōgu broke, releasing Aki and Miki from her barriers. _I couldn't take them with me..._

* * *

On the ring side...

_Neon-san is..._ Yanagi gasped as Neon fell back to the ground, Mikagami's icicles still in the ring.

* * *

In the ring...

"NEON!" Recca shouted.

_We aren't here to kill anyone!_ He told Madoka as he rushed to save Neon. _I won't let anyone die!_

_She's an enemy who was trying to kill you._ Madoka reminded him.

_There aren't that many people who are truly evil._ Recca told him.

_You're so naïve._ Madoka replied.

As Recca jumped, the fifth fire dragon's mark burnt on his right arm, Madoka having acknowledged him.

"Ryu no En, Fifth Dragon." the fire caster chanted. "Madoka!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"A new dragon..." Fuuko gasped as Madoka appeared.

"Five down, three to go." Anhara remarked.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"It's his fifth Dragon." Kagerō noted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Get her, Madoka!" Recca hollered.

* * *

On the ring side...

_Too late..._ Kukai thought. _No matter what he does, it's impossible to save her from the shards._

* * *

In the ring...

_He will._ Recca grinned. _Because he's..._

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I am known as the King of the Flame Barrier." Madoka told the fallen fire wielder during Recca's training._

* * *

On the ring side...

"NO!" Yanagi screamed, as Neon was about to be impaled by the icicles.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Aki cried.

"Neon-sama!" Miki shouted.

After a dramatic pause, the tip of one of the icicles broke as Madoka managed to catch Neon within his flame barrier in the nick of time

"That's..." Saichō gasped.

"That's Madoka for you." Anhara remarked.

* * *

In the ring...

"What is this?" Neon gasped when she found herself safely in Madoka's barrier.

"We did it! Success!" Recca beamed.

_I told you._ Madoka told him. _There's nothing my barrier can't block._

"Thanks a lot, Madoka." Recca smiled at his new dragon.

_You're such a fool._ Madoka scolded. _You actually wanted to protect your enemy. Saiha and Nadare are idiots for helping you._

_And since you're such an idiot,_ he added at the grinning Recca. _I decided i'd grace you with my assistance. I guess I'm one of the idiots now. Nice to meet you!_

"Yeah." Recca replied, the fifth dragon having disappeared. "Nice to have some help, Madoka."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Madoka is the name of the new Flame Dragon?" Saichō asked.

"Yeah..." Kukai replied. "It defended against En Sui's attack quite a strong barrier it can create."

* * *

At the commentary table...

"With Saiha, Nadare, Homura, Setsuna, and Madoka, he can control five Dragons now." Kagerō remarked. "Only three Dragons left."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hey, how long you gonna keep their eyes closed?" one of the audience hollered.

"What happened?" Kondo blinked as he broke free from Ganko's hug.

"Alive? Yes, we're alive!" he whooped.

"Hooray!" the pair cheered.

"You just realized that, you sacredly fox?" Domon joked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Why did you save me?" Neon asked. "Do you want me to live with the shame of defeat?"

"You really pissed me off." Recca replied. "And you're Kurei's underling as well. But there are those who would cry if you died."

"Besides, I won't be able to sleep knowing that." he grinned.

"Neon-sama!" Miki rushed to her side.

"Onee-sama!" Aki sobbed, the three women embraced in a hug.

"Miki? Aki?" Neon gasped.

"Oh, thank goodness." Aki wept.

"Thank goodness." Miki sobbed.

"What's wrong with you?" Neon asked. "You don't have to cry."

"Excuse me, but..." Tatsuko peered out of the hole she ducked in. "We're still in the middle of the match."

"This match is over." Neon told her. "When my Fukyou Woan was destroyed, we were defeated. The Hokage win."

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Neon has admitted defeat and withdraws." Nemi declared.

* * *

In the ring...

"That's it!" Tatsuko announced. "With Neon's and Miki's submission, the winners are the team Hanabishi and Mikagami. Therefore, Team Hokage advances to the quarterfinals!"

* * *

In the stands...

"You saved us, Hokage!" the crowd cheered. "You guys are awesome!

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca." Neon started. "I've pledged my loyalty to Kurei-sama for as long as I live. Your saving me today changes nothing. If I am ordered, I will come and kill you again."

"What was that?" Domon demanded.

"Yeah." Recca smirked.

"Onee-sama." Aki gaped.

"But, for now..." Neon added. "I thank you."

"ALRIGHT!" Recca whooped after Neon was out of earshot, everybody else, minus Anhara, rushing towards the two.

"What are you doing?" Mikagami demanded when Recca jumped on him as Anhara snickered in amusement.

"Not funny." Mikagami growled at the female ice wielder.

"You totally deserved that." Anhara sniggered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Enter, Holy Mercury

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: Enter, Holy Mercury

* * *

In the fighters' room...

"It's finally the quarterfinals." Fuuko noted.

"Three more matches before we win, huh?" Domon added. "Gotta do our best."

"It's now only two more." Anhara corrected, entering the room.

"What do you mean?" Fuuko asked.

"Our next opponent, Team Circus, has withdrawn." Anhara supplied.

"So Team Hokage has been declared the winner of Block A." Mikagami added.

"Were they afraid of our strength?" Domon boasted.

"Their wounds from a previous match became worse." Mikagami corrected.

"I see..." Domon snorted.

"As long as it is a win, I don't care." Recca remarked. "Let's head back to the hotel."

"Wait, Hanabishi." Mikagami stopped him.

"Huh?" Recca blinked.

"Block B's final match is being held in there." Mikagami told him. "We can watch Jisho of the Jyushinshu fight his final match."

* * *

In the stands later...

"I will kill you." Magensha told Jisho "With this Houmashin, that transforms the souls of the dead into bullets."

"What did you say?" Jisho snorted.

With that, Magensha fired his gun at Jisho, the wraiths flying out of the gun before traveling up into the sky and engulfed the unsuspecting Jisho with its flames.

"What?" Recca was shocked as Jisho's face burnt off.

"Jisho is unable to fight, so the winner of the match is Magensha." Tatsuko declared. "Advancing to the semifinal from Block B is the Uruha Ma."

"Unbelievable..." Ganko muttered, "That Jisho would have been killed so easily."

"I thought we got lucky with that free match." Domon added.

"So, that's our next opponent?" Fuuko was stunned.

"Che." Anhara snorted. "He totally ripped off Dosei's attack. Saturn ought to sue."

"Guess we can't mess around." Recca noted.

_Hokage._ Magensha passed his mental message to them. _Tomorrow, I, Magensha, and my brother Gashakura's Team Uruha Ma will entertain you properly._

* * *

Later before Koran...

"So you guys will finally fight the Hokage?" Koran inquired. "The stage has been set. Go, Magensha. And bring the healer, Sakoshita Yanagi, to me."

"Please leave it to me." Magensha replied. "I'm sure everything will go just as you've planned."

"Soon the scenario will come it its climax." Koran laughed.

* * *

The next day...

"How's everyone doing?" Inuko declared. "I'm the referee for this match, Inuko!"

"Welcome to the semifinals of the Ura Buto Satsujin." Nemi announced at the commentary table. "Already in the ring is Team Hokage. Who would have guessed that this team that worked its way up form the preliminaries would come this far? They may have started without any fans, but they can be heard everywhere now."

Recca started when he sensed Kurei in the spectators' stands.

_Kurei..._ he sent a mental message to his half-brother.

_Recca..._ Kurei responded. _You've finally come this far. One more to go. If you have the will power to make it... come to where I am._

_I know..._ Recca replied. _I'll make it there just as I promised... to beat you down!_

"Now, please welcome the Uruha Ma!" Inuko declared.

At her call, the Uruha Ma entered the ring.

"The first fighter for the Uruha Ma, Tsukishiro." Magensha declared as Tsukishiro entered the ring, wrapped in his trademark bandages.

"The second fighter, is the Uruha Ninja, Kashamaru." Magensha added, the ninja appearing on stage.

Both Domon's and Fuuko's expressions paled when Gashakura entered the ring.

"The co-captain, Gashakura." Magensha introduced his brother.

A cloth shadow then entered the ring before a spiral of smoke emerged from the ground as Magensha appeared.

"And their captain, Magensha." he introduced himself.

"They look kinda of tough..." Kondo shivered.

"You're going to fight them?" Ganko was scared.

* * *

In the stands...

"What the..." the crowd muttered. "Are they really human?"

* * *

On the ring side...

Recca applauded, "Brassiere..."

"You meant to say. 'Bravo', right?" Domon corrected.

"Was that meant to scare us?" Recca mocked after composing himself. "So what? Why don't you go and become magicians?"

"I've seen many take on that attitude." Magensha told him. "And they were all killed by us."

* * *

In the ring...

"So, without further adieu, the semifinal match between the Hokage and the Uruha Ma." Inuko declared. "This round will be a 5 against 4 elimination-style match. In the first match, for the Hokage: Kimura Anhara."

The female ice wielder silently jumped into the ring, having already activated the wings on her ankles.

"For the Uruha Ma: Tsukishiro." Inuko announced.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Here comes the mummy." Kondo remarked.

"He must be a monster." Ganko added. "There's a monster behind those bandages."

* * *

In the ring....

"How about you get out of those bandages?" Anhara remarked unamused. "You aren't fooling anyone, especially me."

Tsukishiro simply used his curved blade to slash his way out.

"Hi." he grinned at the ice wielder.

"This is his first appearance in the tournament; and what a surprise..." Inuko noted. "The inside of the mummy-man is a pretty boy!"

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Not too bad." Nemi remarked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He loses to me though." Domon boasted.

"In what way?" Nemi growled.

* * *

In the ring...

"He's not my type at all" Inuko shrugged.

"I pumped myself up for this since it's my first appearance." Tsukishiro snorted. "But I got stuck with their annoying reserve... how disappointing."

Anhara merely raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the insult.

"Well, you look weak." Tsukishiro noted. "This Kaigetsu should be more than enough."

* * *

On the ring side...

"A strange looking weapon. Is is a boomerang?" Recca inquired.

* * *

In the ring...

"You don't know?" Tsukishiro chuckled. "This type of curved sword is used in Ethiopia and India. This is the optimum weapon for killing people. And here's my prediction. I'm going to win without you ever touching me."

"Are you done with your speech?" Anhara asked, fake yawning. "There are plenty of guys who act superior before they even start to fight. And that type always turns out to be weak."

"What did you say?" Tsukishiro demanded.

"Now, for the first match... begin!" Inuko declared as Tsukishiro charged.

Swinging his blade at Anhara, the ice wielder simply jumped back to avoid his thrusts.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Amazing..." Domon remarked as Anhara dodged Tsukishiro with acrobatics. "I can't see what they are doing."

"Me neither." Kondo remarked.

* * *

In the ring....

Tsukishiro leapt to attack the ice caster.

"Shine Snow Illusion!" Anhara blasted her snow attack at the incoming Tsukishiro who side stepped the attack.

"You're better than I expected." Tsukishiro admitted. "To be able to use a Level 3 spell in an instant."

"You shouldn't underestimate me." Anhara remarked. "I might be a reserve, but I am still a member of the Hokage!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"A member of the Hokage?" Magensha mocked. "To think an Elite Assassin of your caliber would go so far."

* * *

In the ring...

Anhara growled.

* * *

On the ring side...

"I'm not surprised you've heard of us." Magensha remarked. "Only few amongst the Uruha and the outside world knew about us. The Uruha Ma is a group that has always hidden its existence. we're known as the Ura Uruha."

"Ura Uruha?" Domon echoed.

"When an organization grows large, there are always rebellious members." Gashakura explained. "like Genjuro, Morikawa Ganko and Koganei Kaoru. And the ones who secretly eliminate those problems are us, the Ura Uruha."

* * *

In the ring...

"I see." Anhara remarked. "Black had told me about you guys."

"Sorry, but I'm going to eliminate you as well." Tsukishiro remarked, readying his weapon." Say hi to your teacher for me."

Witt that, he tossed his blade at the ice caster who backflipped to dodge the attack.

"Almost huh?' she smirked.

"Activate!" she called, taking to the skies to avoid the Kaigetsu's returning swing.

Tsukishiro snarled and threw at blade at the hovering girl who sidestepped the sword effortlessly.

"You have to do better than that." Anhara retorted. Turning around, she blasted the incoming blade with a 'Diamonds' attack and sending the relatively frozen sword back to its owner.

Reclaiming his blade, Tsukishiro broke the ice with his grip.

"Do you know why I said I'd win without my opponents touching me?" he remarked as Anhara landed back on the ring.

"Huh?" Inuko blinked.

"Because I don't want anyone to dirty my beautiful body with their filthy hands." Tsukishiro replied. "What if my beautiful face was damaged?"

Then, he gaped when Anhara fired another 'Diamonds' at him.

"Egomaniac." the ice wielder muttered.

Skidding to the other side of the ring, Tsukishiro stood back up as blood dripped from the side of his head.

"You've done it, girl." he told the ice caster. "You've damaged my beautiful face. I won't hold back anymore."

"Oboro!" he revealed his cloth.

"Serenity's gonna sue." Anhara muttered after Tsukishiro concealed himself with the said cloak.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What does this mean?" Recca asked,

"Tsukishiro has..." Fuuko gasped when Tsukishiro disappeared. "Disappeared after waving that sheet?"

"That cloth is named Oboro." Kagerō replied.

"Oboro?" Recca echoed.

"In the black of the night, the moon hides behind the clouds." Kagerō explained. "It's a madōgu that is able to hide its master."

* * *

In the ring...

"Well, since he isn't holding back anymore, neither will I." Anhara remarked after Tsukishiro seemingly disappeared.

"No matter where you look, you won't find me." Tsukishiro taunted. "However, I can see you just fine. In other words, you'd be killed by an invisible me. Shall I attack from the front? Or from behind?"

"Wanna bet?" Anhara snapped. "Mercury Holy Power!"

Once transformed, the Holy level Senshi wasted no time in calling forth her attack.

"Ice Tempest!" she fired her hailstorm in a seemingly random direction.

"Eek!" Tsukishiro squeaked when his Oboro was coated with the ice.

"Gotcha!" Holy Mercury smirked.

"No matter how well you conceal, I can always find you." she told him, appearing behind the startled Tsukishiro.

"Ice Geiser!" she released her attack. Tsukishiro was lifted by an updraft column of cold water and ice shards.

"Endless Winter!" she then blasted Tsukishiro off with a massive hailstorm when he came down to her level.

Turning to the Hokage, she joked, "Did anyone order a Tsukishiro-icle?"

Everyone else chuckled as Mikagami snickered.

"But how..." the now frozen Tsukishiro was stunned.

"Two words, my dear Tsukishiro." Holy Mercury smirked, holding out two fingers. "Body heat."

Tsukishiro's eyes widened in fear as the Holy Senshi approached him.

"Wait a minute..." he stammered. "I give up already. But my face... please don't damage my beautiful face!"

"Never said I was wrecking it." Holy Mercury shrugged.

Raising a hand, she mumbled, "Winter's Gentle Ending."

At her call, the ice coating Tsukishiro melted off.

"Wuss." she muttered, de-transforming in a blast of light.

"It's over." Inuko declared. "Winner by an impressive three-hit ice combo, Kimura Anhara!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What?"" Anhara exclaimed when everyone looked at her in awe.

"That was..." Fuuko gaped.

"Wow..." Domon agreed.

"You never told me you could do that." Mikagami told her.

"You never asked." Anhara shrugged.

"I had a feeling she was going to say that." Recca remarked.

"Pity though." Anhara added. "I couldn't hold that form for very long."

"It ain't that fun if you're invincible." Fuuko pointed out.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Dragon Twins! The Stolen Move!

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: Dragon Twins! The Stolen Move!

* * *

After Anhara's win...

It was Recca's turn in the ring.

"I'm ready to go!" the fire wielder growled.

"There he is!" Tatsuko declared. "The next fighter will be Hokage's captain, Hanabishi Recca!"

"Go get 'em!" the crowd cheered. "Show them Block A's power!"

"Recca-san good luck to you!" Tatsuko beamed, giving him a kiss.

"Hey Tatsuko!" Nemi complained. "You gonna stay at the commentator's desk!"

"Come on, just a little bit is okay." Tatsuko chided.

"No way!" Nemi growled. "I'll be replacing Inuko as referee for this match."

"Recca..." Yanagi started.

"Hime?" Recca turned to the healer. "What's up? Why are you in the ring?"

"It's because..." Yanagi replied. "I'm really worried about you, Recca."

"Ummm, only contestants are allowed in the ring." Nemi reminded as Yanagi took Recca's arm.

"If Tatsuko-san can kiss you then I..." Yanagi added.

"Hole me." she requested.

"Eh?" Recca panicked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"How daring..." Domon was stunned.

"Yanagi?" Fuuko blinked.

"How long do you think it'll take for them for figure out that's a fake?" Anhara noted amusedly.

Mikagami returned her question with a smirk.

* * *

In the ring....

_Idiot!_ The fake Yanagi giggled.

_What?_ Recca's eyes widened, before he was engulfed in an explosion.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the?" Kondo inquired.

* * *

In the ring....

"You idiot." Kashamaru chuckled as the smoke cleared. "I'm the Uruha's ninja, Kashamaru. That girl was merely an illusion using the Ninpo skill of temptation."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What?" Fuuko growled.

* * *

In the ring...

"You fell for it so easily." Kashamaru chuckled. "Maybe what they say about you isn't true."

"Eh?" he blinked when he realized Tsukishiro was the one caught in the blast. "Tsukishiro? When did you switch with him?"

"Why would I fall for something like that? "Recca retorted, having saved Nemi from the explosion.

"Ninpo Utsusemi." he added. "My Hime never says my name without the'-kun'. I thought it was weird. nobody's a better ninja than me! And to dare to copy my Hime! First of all, her breasts are not that big!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"He's never touched them." Domon remarked.

"Pervert." Fuuko agreed.

* * *

In the ring...

Kashamaru growled and tossed his shotting stars at Recca who jumped to avoid the attack.

"Domon!" the flame caster shouted, letting the oversized teen catch the referee.

"The second match is now underway!" Nemi declared.

"So... happy..." Domon flushed, having Nemi's breasts in his face.

"Pervert!" Fuuko fumed.

"Good thing I never had that problem with you." Anhara teased.

"Che." Mikagami snorted.

* * *

In the ring...

"You've got no time to look elsewhere." Kashamaru taunted as the two ninjas ran on opposite sides of the ring.

:Shut up!" Recca retorted after Kashamaru tossed a couple of smoke bombs at him.

"I won't lose at Ninjitsu." he promised, leaping out of the smoke and tossing a couple of smoke bombs at Kashamaru for good measure.

"You're not so bad." Kashamaru chuckled, having used his sword to cut through the bombs before they exploded. "However, with such a stupid face, I can't recognize you as a true ninja.

"You've got a pretty stupid face, too." Recca shot back.

"That's not true!" Kashamaru protested. "Well, we'll just see who the real ninja is."

"Fine with me." Recca snapped, summoning his flame as Kashamaru charged. "I'm not going to lose."

"One of your Flame Dragons, huh?" Kashamaru stopped in his tracks. "But that's nothing!"

"Ninpo, Kagami Jigoku." he chanted, summoning the same fire dragon Recca did.

"What?" Recca hissed, his fireballs surrounding him.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That's the Flame Dragon, Nadare." Kagerō gasped.

"It's exactly like Recca's." Fuuko noted.

"Kashamaru can use them too?" Domon was shocked.

* * *

In the stands...

"What the hell is going on?" the crowd was hushed.

* * *

In the ring...

"Who surprising!" Nemi declared. "Kashamaru can call the same Flame Dragons as Hanabishi did."

"The Flame Dragons don't belong to you alone." Kashamaru chuckled. "I can use them as well!"

"Impossible..." Recca muttered. "Only I, a descendant of the Hokage's clan leader, should be able to use the Flame Dragons. So why... how...?"

"If you can't believe it, why don't you just take the attack of one of the Flame Dragons." Kashamaru taunted. "Ryu no En, second dragon."

"Nadare, Dan En!" he fired his flame balls are Recca.

"Damnit! Even copying the way I start my technique." Recca growled.

"Nadare, Dan En!" he countered with his fireballs.

* * *

On the ring side...

"They're even...?" even Mikagami was shocked after the explosion.

"It can't be..." Fuuko was shocked. "I can't believe it. To be even with Recca's dragon..."

"So they must be real." Domon concluded.

* * *

In the ring...

"It's still early to be surprised." Kashamaru mocked, having disappeared in the smoke. "Ryu no En, third dragon, Homura."

"What?" Recca's eyes widened at the sight of his third dragon. "He can even use Homura?"

"Homura, Ben En!" Kashamaru ordered, charging.

"Cut the crap!" Recca growled, dodging the fire trail. "Original... Homura!"

Kashamaru countered with a flame whip of his own.

"Damn you..." Recca cursed, landing on his feet. "Homura is even too? How 'bout... Saiha! En Jin!"

"No matter how many time s you try, it will be the same." Kashamaru mocked. "Saiha, En Jin!"

"Shut up!" Recca retorted as he charged. "How the hell can the real ones be beaten by your copies!"

"Shouldn't I say that?" Kashamaru mocked. "This is my Ninjitsu."

With that, the two flame casters met head on.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He did it." Fuuko beamed when Kashamaru's arm bled. "The real one won."

"No." Kagerō corrected. "Look closer..."

"Recca's been cut too." she added, blood spilling from her son's arm.

"No way..." Fuuko was stunned. "They seem evenly matched."

* * *

In the ring...

"You call that even?" Kashamaru fumed. "You truly underestimate me. Watch this!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Three dragons?" Domon gasped as three fire dragons emerged from Kashamaru's back.

"No way..." Fuuko gaped.

"It can't be." Mikagami agreed.

"How can this be happening?" Kagerō pondered. "Recca can't summon more than two dragons at once. But Kashamaru can summon three of them at will."

* * *

In the ring....

"How could...?" Recca growled. "How can he do that?"

"You can tell if they're real or fake by receiving them." Kashamaru chuckled. "The attacks of three dragons!

"Ryu no En, fifth dragon." Recca chanted. "Madoka! Kekkai En!"

Madoka's shield managed the defend against the three flame dragons.

"What?" Recca looked up as Kashamaru jumped into the air.

"Take this!" Kashamaru laughed, throwing a flame blade at the defending Recca.

* * *

On the ring side...

"RECCA!" Fuuko screamed after Recca was thrown against the pillar.

"Recca!" Ganko shouted.

_Strange..._ Kagerō thought._ Kashamaru isn't even a Flame Master but he controls the Flame Dragons so freely. He must have something... but what?_

* * *

In the ring...

"What a turn of events." Nemi declared. "Hanabishi was the obvious favorite going into this match, but the unknown Kashamaru's techniques are really giving him a hard time! Keep at it, Recca-san!"

"Hanabishi Recca, is this your limit?" Kashamaru mocked. "Isn't it time to end this?"

"Setsuna..." Recca blinked as five of his Flame Dragons appeared behind Kashamaru. "Madoka? No way!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"That guy... can call all five of them?" Domon was stunned.

"Can't be..." Fuuko was similarly shocked. "What's Recca's gonna do?"

* * *

In the ring...

"Unable to do anything, he will be killed by me." Kashamaru declared. "That's the fate of the idiot, Hanabishi Recca, who opposes the Uruha."

* * *

In the stands...

"Yeah, kill him now!" the crowd roared. "Take out Block A!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca! Recca!" Fuuko hollered.

"Hanabishi, run away!" Domon shouted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Saiha, En Jin." Kashamaru chanted.

"What the?" Recca frowned, the jewel on Kashamaru's armband glowing a bright red.

* * *

On the ring side...

"The madōgu, Nisebi?" Kagerō recognized the madōgu.

* * *

In the ring...

"Nisebi?" Recca echoed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"A madōgu that controls flames." Kagerō explained. "Only Flame Masters could control flames. Many ninjas inspired to be able to control such a power. The madōgu, Nisebi, allowed that to become a reality. No matter what kind of flame, it can mimic it."

* * *

In the ring...

"Took you long enough to notice." Kashamaru grinned.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Which means all of his dragons are fakes!" Domon concluded.

"That explains why two of the same can exist." Mikagami added.

"Which also explains why Kashamaru can't summon all eight Flame Dragons." Anhara noted.

At everybody's looks, she smirked, "Kashamaru can't copy what he doesn't know, right?"

Mikagami returned her smirk, knowing what she meant.

"Nisebi should only be able to mimic the shapes and sizes of the flame." Kagerō pointed out. "But he's even copied the powers of the eight dragons..."

* * *

In the ring...

"If I use it, it's just as you've seen." Kashamaru grinned. "Whether it's Recca's Flame Dragon or anything else, there's nothing I cannot copy."

"Take this!" he declared, calling his mimics to attack Recca. "Setsuna's flame. Shun En!"

"This is..." Recca stammered, Setsuna's single eye opening.

Raising his arms, he tried to block the flames, only to be engulfed within the fire tornado.

Getting to the ground, he rolled to douse the flames.

* * *

On the ring side...

The Hokage team looked on in shock.

* * *

In the ring...

"What?" Kashamaru's grin turned into shock as Recca stood back up.

"Don't underestimate me..." Recca growled.

"It can't be..." Kashamaru was shocked. "You're still planning to fight?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"It's a futile effort." Gashakura replied. "With that body..."

"Hurt that badly, I'm sure it'll be difficult to stage a comeback." Magensha finished his brother's sentence.

* * *

In the ring...

"Who cares." Recca snapped. "But I'm not losing in such a shameful way."

"Then, I'm gonna keep coming at you until you die." Kashamaru remarked.

_Do you want to win that much?_ Rui asked her vassal.

"Who are you?" Recca inquired. "You must be one of the eight dragons right?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Eight dragons?" Mikagami echoed.

"Was about time she showed up." Anhara grinned.

At Mikagami's look, she smirked, "Hanabishi's sixth dragon, Rui. That girl's one heck of an illusionist."

* * *

In the ring...

"Stop talking to yourself." Kashamaru grinned.

_This is the first time we've met._ Rui told Recca. _I'll give you my quiz._

"Quiz?" Recca echoed.

_Once upon a time, a writer wrote his greatest novel._ Rui started her question. _However, another copied his work, calling it his own. One claimed the story was his. But the other one claimed it as well. How would you find the truth? Answer me._

"The answer is easy." Recca grinned. "Make them both continue the story. The fake one wouldn't be able to!"

_Then, you shall be allowed to continue as well._ Rui replied, her mark burning on Recca's right arm.

"What?" Kashamaru was shocked as Rui appeared behind Recca.

* * *

On the ring side...

"A new... Flame Dragon." Fuuko gaped.

"Long time no see, Rui." Anhara grinned.

* * *

In the ring...

_if you can copy dragons you've seen before,_ Rui told Kashamaru. _Then you can't copy me. I am Katanashi no Rui. I'm the dragon who bestows my power to the one who answers my quiz correctly._

"I can't believe this..." Kashamaru stammered. "Right at the end, the sixth Flame Dragon..."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kashamaru, I won't allow you to retreat." Magensha told him. "You're a member of the Ura Uruha. You shall be punished if you disgrace our name."

"I'd be afraid..." Gashakura added. "If you run away, my brother will take you _there_."

* * *

In the ring...

"I know already!" Kashamaru snapped. "I can deal with a new dragon or two..."

"Okay." Recca remarked after Rui explained her plan. "Let's try it, Rui."

At his instruction, the flame dragon disappeared, a gush of smoke rushing from beneath Recca's feet.

"What the?" Kashamaru stammered, the entire ring engu8lfed in the smoke.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Mist?" Fuuko blinked, the smoke getting to the ring side.

"Rui's smokescreen." Anhara concluded.

"What's going on?" Domon inquired.

"What kind of power does this dragon have?" Kagerō mused.

"I've said it before." Anhara added. "Rui's an illusionist."

"And if she's as good as what Kasei told me," she remarked. "We're in for a good show."

* * *

In the ring...

"Shit." Kashamaru cursed. "Where did you go? you're planning on hiding the new dragon's power with a mist, are you? How pitiful. Nadare shall clear this mist for me. And then I will steal its power. Then gain another technique that'll make me stronger."

With that, he tossed the fireballs into the fog.

"No reaction?" Kashamaru was shocked when the mist did not clear. "They didn't explode... why?"

"Recca!" he fumed. "Come out!"

"Right there!" he turned, using Saiha's flame blade to attack the shadow behind him.

"Do you have a grudge against me or something?" Gashakura inquired.

"Gashakura-dono..." Kashamaru stepped back in fear.

"Idiot!" Jisho barked. "I knew we should have been the team that advanced to this round."

"Jisho?" Kashamaru stammered. "It can't be... you're already dead!"

"It's till too early to be surprised." Kashamaru's clone declared.

"What?" Kashamaru demanded. "That voice is my voice!"

"Hello me." his clone grinned. "How does it feel when someone copies you?"

"Who are you really?" Kashamaru snapped.

"I've seen the trick behind your Nisebi." the other Kashamaru replied, Kashamaru's sword in his hand.

"When did you...?" Kashamaru turned to see his blade had disappeared.

"Splendid." the other Kashamaru remarked. "Camouflaging your sword and whip with the Nisebi to fake the power of the flame dragons... I should admit this makes you a real ninja, but... a real ninja would never have been found out!"

"What did you...?" Kashamaru stammered, his other self gripping his shoulders.

"Don't mess with the Flame Dragons!" Rui barked.

Kashamaru screamed as Rui engulfed him with her flames.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca!" Fuuko gasped.

* * *

In the ring...

"I understand..." a smoking Kashamaru stammered. "The power behind his new dragon, Rui... a power without shape... a changing flame... Gashakura-dono, Jisho, and the other me... Rui made them all."

"Right." Recca replied. "Rui told me... all I had to do was think of it. And she'd change into whatever I wanted. that's the Ryu no En sixth dragon. Rui."

"I can't believe it..."Kashamaru gasped. "I'm finished..."

"Hanabishi versus Kashamaru..." Nemi declared after Kashamaru collapsed. "No doubt about it... Hanabishi is the winner!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Yes!" Fuuko whooped.

"Great, Hanabishi!" Domon cheered.

"He won!" Ganko beamed.

"You're the best!" Kondo cried.

"Recca..." Kagerō looked at her son.

* * *

In the ring...

_This is the sixth one._ Recca looked at his armband. _But the Flame Dragons have saved me every time. I can't beat Kurei like this!_

"Now the Hokage leads with two wins!" Tatsuko beamed. "Recca-san, I love you!"

"C'mon Tatsuko! Be professional!" Nemi scolded.

"Shut up!" Tatsuko snapped. "I have a life to live here!"

"Oh my, the Uruha Ma's co-captain Gashakura steps in." she gaped.

* * *

On the ring side...

"When he gets into the ring, he looks even bigger." Fuuko remarked.

"What kind of power does he have?" Domon inquired.

"A better question would be: what kind of madōgu does he hold." Anhara noted.

"Gashakura, before you step in, can I have a moment?" Magensha requested.

"Brother?" Gashakura looked at his brother.

"I must punish those who blemish the Ura Uruha's reputation." Magensha told him.

"You have my pity." Gashakura told the shivering duo. "But it's your punishment for losing. Goodbye, Tsukishiro, Kashamaru."

Forming a black orb of power between his palms, Magensha raised the sphere into the sky.

* * *

In the ring...

"What the hell is that? Recca stammered, as the ground shook.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Time Manipulation?" Kagerō blinked. "No, it's different."

Both Tsukishiro and Kashamaru tired to flee from their impeding doom.

"It's useless to run, you two!" Magensha told them. "Wander endlessly!"

With that, he drew the two into his evil dimension.

"Goodbye." he added, his portal disappearing.

* * *

In the ring...

"What did you do?" Recca demanded. "Where the hell did they go?"

"Mister Recca." Magensha chuckled. "I'm not kind enough to reveal my powers to others."

"Well, the show's over." Gashakura remarked. "Let's get started."

"You're still here?" he looked over at Recca. "I thought Fuuko was my opponent."

"This is an elimination match!" Recca retorted. "I won the last one so I keep fighting!"

"I have no problem with that." Gashakura replied. "But with the shape you are in, would you really want to?"

"What'd you...?" Recca demanded.

"Kashamaru always coated his sword with sleeping poison." Gashakura explained. "Don't you feel its effect?"

"Damn..." Recca cursed.

"But, since it's your choice to stay..." Gashakura added, the flame caster having knelt down. "I'm going to crush you."

With a swing, he smashed his spiked ball onto the ground Recca was sitting on.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca!" Kagerō exclaimed.

"Nah, he missed." Anhara replied.

* * *

In the ring...

Truth to the ice wielder's proclaim, Gashakura _did_ miss Recca's head

"You should've stepped in a little sooner." Gashakura looked over at the Hokage wind wielder, her knives having pieced his armband. "You used these in the first round, didn't you?"

"Leave the rest to me," Fuuko remarked, her throwing blades in her hand. "So, you go to sleep, Recca."

"Too late, Fuuko." Anhara grinned, pointing to a dozing Recca. "He's already asleep."

Returning Anhara's grin, Fuuko walked towards Gashakura.

"In the first round, I was stuck fighting that loser, Fujimaru and haven't fought since." she continued. "I've been itching to fight."

"Domon, take care of Recca." she called.

"Sure." Domon nodded.

Giving Mikagami a look, Anhara added, "Guess we won't be needing you in this round afterall."

"Che." Mikagami snorted.

"Fuuko-chan is ready to explode!" Fuuko declared, finishing in a pose.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Fierce Fighting Fuuko

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: Fierce Fighting Fuuko. Countless Injuries On Bare Skin!

* * *

In the ring...

"And now, let's begin Team Hokage versus Team Uruha Ma's third..." Nemi declared.

"Well everyone, is it alright to begin the next match?" Yoko took over.

* * *

In the stands...

"Sexy!" the crowd roared. "Let her do it!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Wait a sec! I'M the ref..." Nemi complained.

"I tagged you out, so I'm the referee now." Yoko chided.

"Damn right, you are!" the crowd roared. "I want the hottie to be ref!"

Nemi fumed and stormed off to the commenter's table.

* * *

At the commenter's table...

"Well then, let me start over." Nemi remarked, after letting off crying.

"Don't take over without my permission." Tatsuko swatted Nemi on the head, reclaiming the microphone.

"But she kicked me out of the ref position..." Nemi wailed.

"That doesn't change who's announcing!" Tatsuko retorted. "You go sit in a corner so you won't get in the way."

"So far, the Hokage leads with two wins." she declared as Nemi sulked off. "Their next opponent is the winner of all five of his previous matches. A powerful fighter who wields a 500kg morningstar with ease, Gashakura. His opponent, one of the two female members of the Hokage, appearing for the frist time since the first round, the Fuujin master, Kirisawa Fuuko!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Do you think your faint wind can save you from this morningstar?" Gashakura inquired.

"I'll show you I don't need power to defeat you." Fuuko replied.

* * *

In the dance hall...

"This is an unexpected turn..." one of Koran's guests remarked. "I never would have expected that team of high school students to make it this far..."

"Such spirit make me think they might reach the finals." his companion added.

"To think that such unexpected things could happen..." Koran laughed. "It makes this tournament so interesting."

_Gashakura... Magensha..._ he thought. _Don't allow them to get any further._

* * *

In the ring...

"Uruha Ma's Gashakura versus Hokage's Kirisawa Fuuko." Yoko declared. "Begin!"

"Here we go, little girl." Gashakura remarked, swinging his morningstar around.

Fuuko jumped to avoid getting hit as Gashakura's weapon crashed into the stands, forcing the audience to flee.

"Your display of wasted power is impressive." Fuuko remarked. Landing on the ring, she drew out her throwing knives as she ran. Using the momentum, she jumped just as Gashakura reclaimed his weapon with his chain, the morningstar heading towards Fuuko.

Landing on the ground, she ducked to avoid getting hit.

Gashakura then sent his weapon towards Fuuko, demolishing the ring in the process.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuuko!" Domon exclaimed.

* * *

In the ring...

Fuuko had avoided the attack as Yoko ducked to save herself.

"Oh no." Yoko wailed. "I shouldn't have taken over..."

Getting to her feet, Fuuko ran again. Jumping over the swinging morningstar, she continued to dash.

"The only thing Kirisawa Fuuko can do is dodge his morningstar." Tatsuko announced. "Things look dire for this young girl!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"The Hokage have defeated the Ku, Uruha Maboroshi, and Uruha Oto to get this far..." Kagerō noted. "All of their opponents have been very strong. But those two, Gashakura and Magensha... their power, dominance, determination, and sheer terror... everything about them far exceeds the previous opponents. This will be a difficult fight for Fuuko-san."

"Oh no..." Ganko whined.

"Can't eat anymore..." Recca sleep-talked.

"With Fuuko in so much trouble..." Ganko fumed, everybody else turning to the sleeping Recca.

"He can dream of eating at a time like this?" Domon growled.

"I don't care if the poison is doing it... no mercy!" he declared as he and Ganko jumped Recca.

"I'm sure this must hurt more than his previous fight..." Kagerō sighed as the two bashed Recca up.

"Ah... sibling love. A wonderful sound." Anhara joked as Mikagami snickered.

"C'mon! Wake up and cheer her on!" Kondo demanded. "Fuuko's in a big pinch!"

"Fuuko...?" Recca sat up.

"That's right." he noted. "After I passed out from Kashamaru's poison... the next fight started already?"

"She's in trouble the whole time." Ganko supplied.

"Don't worry." Recca assured. "Fuuko isn't in a pinch yet."

"But..." Ganko protested.

"What do you mean, Hanabishi?" Domon asked.

"Take a look at Fuuko's face." Recca grinned.

"She's smiling?" Kagerō blinked at Fuuko's wide grin.

"I see..." Anhara chuckled, knowing what the wind wielder was up to as the spikes on Gashakura's morningstar came off.

* * *

In the ring...

"Oh, Kirisawa Fuuko is smiling." Tatsuko announced. "Is is a smile of resignation, or could it possibly one of confidence?"

"What are you planning, Fuuko?" Gashakura asked. :I don't plan on going easy on you just because you're laughing and acting overconfident."

"I'm not over confident." Fuuko corrected. "I'm just happy."

"Happy?" Gashakura echoed.

"Yeah." Fuuko replied. "Since I entered this tournament, my only opponent was that cowardly asshole."

* * *

In the stands...

"WHAT?" Fujimaru exclaimed. "Who's she callin' a cowardly asshole?"

"Fuuko, I'll grab your breasts and..." he fumed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Such trash can only think of...." Mikagami did not have chance to finish his sentence when Anhara pointed her index finger at the fuming Fujimaru, daftly freezing his mouth shut.

"What?" she smirked when Mikagami blinked at her. "He was getting to my nerves too."

* * *

In the ring...

"I'm actually happy o be able to fight an opponent as strong as you." Fuuko remarked.

"I see." Gashakura noted. "Easy to understand. It's waste that you're a woman. Honestly, I'm enjoying this as well. You're the only one who has been able to evade my morningstar for this long. However, we aren't really fighting, if all you do is dodge. What will you do now?"

"You're pretty stupid." Fuuko laughed. "Do you really think all I've done is dodge?"

"What?" Gashakura growled.

"Take a better look at that morningstar's iron-ball thingy." Fuuko suggested as Gashakura looked at his spikeless weapon.

"Oh my!" Tatsuko exclaimed. "All the spikes on the morningstar are gone! This will greatly diminish its power!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Isn't that..." Domon gasped, noticing the solidified wind claws emerging from her Fuujin. "The Kaze no Tsume she used in the first round!"

"Fuuko-san acted like she was running." Kagerō realized. "But actually sliced each of its spikes, one by one."

"Great job, Fuuko!" Ganko beamed.

"You're the best!" Kondo cheered.

* * *

In the ring....

"Like I said, I've seen through all of your attack patterns." Fuuko remarked.

"The spikes may be gone." Gashakura noted as Fuuko jumped. "But if this morningstar connects to that skinny body of yours, then it's over!"

"I said I know all your moves!" Fuuko retorted, using her Kaze no Tsume to slice through the morningstar. "Fuujin, Kamaitachi!"

"Wha...?" Gashakura was stunned when his weapon broke into pieces.

"Just a gentle breeze?" Fuuko mocked.

"That wasn't meant to be funny." she retorted as Gashakura laughed.

"Kirisawa Fuuko." Gashakura begun. "D you know why I entered this tournament?"

"No clue." Fuuko replied. "This is the first time we've met."

"I'm not as ambitious as my brother and the prize holds no interest to me." Gashakura replied. "To fight stronger opponents... that's why I'm here. However, my previous victims were too weak. To tell you the truth, I've been quite disappointed. And finally, I've met someone that can fight equally with me."

"You're just as I thought you'd be." he noted Fuuko's grin. "With you, I think I can fight to my heart's content. I'll show you my real power!"

With that, he released the claws on his shoulders at Fuuko.

"My madōgu, Magagumo!" he introduced his madōgu.

Fuuko simply sidestepped the charing tentacles. Ducking beneath them, she fled, only to have Gashakura's madōgu follow her.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What is that?" Recca inquired.

"The madōgu, Magagumo..." Kagerō explained. "I've heard it's a high class weapon with the power of simultaneous offense and defense."

"You've heard?" Mikagami echoed.

"This is the first time I've seen it used." Kagerō told the ice wielder. "Only a powerful individual could master that weapon."

"So, you mean you don't know how powerful it is?" Domon inquired.

"Unfortunately, no." Kagerō replied.

"No way!" Ganko gasped.

* * *

In the ring...

"It looks as if Gashakura was wearing armor, but it was really a madōgu!" Tatsuko declared. "It looks like a spider with its legs spread, waiting to pounce."

Fuuko jumped as Gashakura's claws clashed into the ring.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What amazing power..." Mikagami growled.

* * *

In the ring...

Fuuko sidestepped as the claws emerged from the smoke.

* * *

On the ring side...

"And quick..." Mikagami added. "Just like a black widow."

"Fuuko can't get close to him." Domon concluded.

* * *

In the ring...

"Kirisawa Fuuko has been forced to escape outside of the ring!' Tatsuko declared after Fuuko jumped out of the ring.

"How about this?" Fuuko growled, firing her wind blades into the ring from the ring's perimeter.

"What?" Gashakura then used his claws to deflect the blades as Fuuko charged in, attacking Gashakura with both her charged up arms.

"Damn it." she cursed. "Didn't hurt huh?"

"You're really good for a woman." Gashakura noted.

"Thanks anyway." Fuuko replied as she took off again.

* * *

On the ring side...

"I know that the Magagumo has power, speed, and provides protection." Kagerō said. "However, if she keeps fighting it form the outside of its range, Fuuko-san has a chance."

* * *

In the ring...

"Kaze no Tsume!" Fuuko leapt onto a pillar and fired her attack as she dodged Gashakura's attack.

* * *

On the stands...

"Kill that monster Gashakura!" the crowd roared. "Great fight, guys! Beat the hell out of him, Fuuko!"

"Fuuko! Fuuko! Fuuko! Fuuko!" the crowd cheered. "Fuuko! Fuuko! Fuuko! Fuuko Fuuko"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuuko... Fan club?" Domon blinked as a flag was waved.

"When did that start?" Kondo was confused.

* * *

In the stands...

"Fuuko, I'll fondle your breasts if you win!" Fujimaru waved the flag, causing the Hokage to facefault.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Damn!"Anhara remarked. "Guess I didn't freeze him enough."

* * *

In the ring...

In the midst of cheers, Fuuko continued to fight, dodging Gashakura's attacks.

"She's gone?" Gashakura blinked when Fuuko seemingly disappeared.

Jumping back into the ring, Fuuko fired her wind claws at Gashakura who had withdrawn his claws. When the attack failed, Fuuko then met Gashakura head-on. After a stand-still, she used Gashakura as leverage, jumping back ans side-stepping Gashakura's next assault. With the claws closing in on her, Fuuko jumped again.

"This has been one of the best matches so far!" Tatsuko declared. "The battle between Gashakura's power and Kirisawa's speed has encompassed the entire arena. The match is dead even!"

* * *

In the dance hall...

"What are you doing, Gashakura?" one of Koran's guests barked. "I bet 20 million yen on the Uruha Ma!"

"This is starting to look like an upset." his companion remarked.

"If Gashakura loses, I'll go broke..." her companion sobbed.

"Oh, please." his partner soothed. "It isn't certain that yet that the Hokage will win this match."

"Make the preparations." Koran instructed.

"Yes sir." his companion replied.

* * *

In the stands...

"What is that?" Kukai inquired as the pillars on the arena's corners lit up.

* * *

In the ring...

Fuuko had leapt onto Gashakura's tentacles and was running on it, dodging another tentacle in the process. Jumping back, she landed outside the ring.

"Gotcha!" she hollered, jumping back into the ring.

"Shit..." Gashakura cursed.

"Too late!" Fuuko declared. "Kaze no Tsume!"

* * *

In the stands...

"No!" Kukai gaped, realizing what was happening.

* * *

In the ring...

His warning came too late as Fuuko was electrocuted by the electricity before rolling back into the ring.

"This is...?" Gashakura remarked at the fallen and smoking Fuuko.

* * *

At the commenter's table...

"What on earth is going on?" Nemi inquired.

"Gimme that!" Tatsuko snatched back the microphone.

"You thief..." Nemi muttered, inching off.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Laser beams?" Mikagami realized.

"Ref, what the hell is going on?" Recca hollered.

"Well..." Yoko started.

"Allow me to explain." Koran intervened. "These are the Ura Buto Satsujin semifinals. Up until today, the ring is comprised of stone. I found this to be a tad boring. Therefore, I decided to vary the style of the rings. I've decided that this match should be a laser net death match."

* * *

In the stands...

"So those four poles are the source pf the lasers." Kukai concluded.

"Scary..." Fujimaru shivered.

* * *

On the ring side...

"You'll burn if you touch it?" Mikagami noted. "How can he resort to something so cowardly?"

"Tokiya," Anhara reminded him. "This is Koran Mori we're talking about. He has no morals."

"This gives Fuuko-san a real disadvantage." Kagerō added. "She could escape from the Magagumo outside the ring, but... now he's trapped her in the Magagumo's range within the net."

"So Fuuko's long range attack can't be used anymore!" Domon concluded.

"And that son of a bitch knows it..." Recca growled.

"Cheater!" Ganko fumed.

"You're not going to let us win no matter what you have to do?" Kondo retorted.

"You bitch!" Recca snapped, pointing at Koran. "I'm not puttin' up with this crap! How can we fight properly under these conditions!"

"You do get the final say." Koran replied. "However, if you don't comply, she gets disqualified."

"What did you say?" Recca growled.

"Recca..." Fuuko chided as she stood back up. "Don't make me lose."

"Fuuko? How's your back feel?" Domon asked.

"Doesn't hurt one bit." Fuuko replied.

_It can't be._ Kagerō mused. _But, she's acting..._

"Bullshit!" Anhara snapped.

"Fuuko!" Ganko shouted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Hey, we're not finished yet..." Fuuko turned to Gashakura.

"Fuuko..." Gashakura muttered. "You..."

"Referee, start the match over." Koran ordered.

"Yes!" Yoko replied.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Damn it!" Recca hissed.

* * *

In the ring...

"I'm expecting a good fight." Koran remarked onscreen.

"Now, to begin the match again." Yoko added.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"And the action resumes." Tatsuko declared. "Just like that, this match becomes a laser net death match. How will each fighter fare under these conditions?"

* * *

In the ring...

"Let's go." Fuuko decided as she charged. "Kaze No Tsume!"

Gashakura extended his tentacles, deflecting the claws Fuuko fired at him shot by shot.

"What's wrong" Fuuko asked, landing back on the ground, panting. "Why aren't you attacking me?"

"Give up!" Gashakura advised. "You can't continue with that injury."

"You're kidding." Fuuko scoffed as she took off again. "I can still fight, and that's why I'm standing here. I don't expect anyone to go easy on me."

Gashakura snorted and let loose his tentacle, deflecting the wind claw Fuuko fired at him and knocking the wind wielder into the laser net.

* * *

On the ring side...

"FUUKO!" Domon and Recca exclaimed as Fuuko was electrocuted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Kirisawa Fuuko has hit the laser net once again." Tatsuko declared after Fuuko collapsed on the ground. "Will she stand up once more?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"I don't think she can possibly get up after this kind of impact." Mikagami noted.

"I never imagined this match would end like this..." Kagerō muttered.

"Fuuko!" Domon shouted.

"Hurry up and get rid of the damn lasers!" Recca growled as Yoko hurried to Fuuko;'s side.

* * *

In the ring...

"Kirisawa Fuuko can no longer continue to fight..." Yoko declared.

"Not yet..." Fuuko stopped her as she got back up. "I can still fight."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuuko..." Domon gasped.

"Fuuko!" Ganko exclaimed. "Please, stop! You've done enough!"

"Fuuko!" Recca tried to stop her from continuing.

"Stop it!" Domon shouted.

* * *

In the ring...

_Such amazing spirit..._ Gashakura mused. _After sustaining that kind of damage, her eyes are still ready to fight. Then, I'll give her everything I have as well._

* * *

On the ring side...

"Oh no!" Kagerō gasped, realizing Gashakura's intention. "He's going to finish her off!"

"If she hits the lasers again, Fuuko-san will be finished!" Mikagami added.

"Fuuko!" Recca hollered.

* * *

In the ring...

With a cry, Gashakura released his final attack.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Girl’s Invocation Awakening the Fuujin!

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: Girl's Invocation. Awakening the Fuujin!

* * *

Fuuko covered her eyes for the inevitable, only to have Gashakura's tentacles race past her.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What?" Recca was shocked, Mikagami having the same stunned expression.

* * *

In the ring...

Gashakura had connected his tentacles onto the four pillars and electrocuting himself.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Oh my." Tatsuko declared. "Gashakura's madōgu, Magagumo, has struck the corner posts."

* * *

In the stands...

"He made such a stupid mistake at such an important point." Fujimaru mocked.

"He's not the kind of man to make such a simple mistake." Kukai corrected. "Could he be...?"

* * *

In the ring...

After drawing the posts' energy, the pillars exploded.

* * *

On the ring side...

"The laser net..." Kagerō gaped.

"Gone." Mikagami finished her sentence.

"A villain who wants a fair fight." Anhara mused. "That's new."

* * *

In the ring...

"Gashakura, you..." Fuuko gaped.

"That wasn't for you." Gashakura replied. "When I win, I don't want you to be able to say it was only because of the lasers."

"You're stubborn too." Fuuko smirked.

"So are you." Gashakura added. "Not many can take that much punishment. Stand up, Fuuko! Our real fight has just begun."

"Just what I had in mind." Fuuko got back to her feet.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Kirisawa is back on her feet!" Tatsuko announced. "The match has resumed!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Go, Fuuko!" Domon cheered. "I've got your back!"

"Go Fuuko!" Fujimaru hollered from the stands, waving a flag. "I'll suck your breasts forever if you win! Do it, Fuuko!"

"I won't lose to him." Domon growled. "IF you win, I'll kiss your soft lips..."

"Quit cheering like that..." Ganko fumed, pounding his head in.

"Pervert." Kondo finished her sentence.

"My bad." Domon muttered.

"Can I freeze them both, pretty please?" Anhara joked.

Both Mikagami and Recca just snickered.

* * *

In the ring...

"Let's go, Fuuko!" Gashakura hollered, extending his tentacles at her. Fuuko jumped to avoid the attack, only to get hit by another of Gashakura's claws. Fuuko winced and summoned her wind claws.

"Take this!" she fired her attack at Gashakura who swatted the claws away. Taking his distraction, Fuuko sliced his helmet.

Gashakura retaliated with a punch against the wind wielder's face.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Gashakura still seems to have the advantage!" Tatsuko declared. "Kirisawa is in a pinch!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Fuuko!" the crowd cheered. "Don't lose, Fuuko! Go, Fuuko!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Shit!" Recca fumed.

"Magagumo's speed and power is much lower than it was before." Kagerō pointed out. "But, Fuuko is very badly hurt."

* * *

In the ring...

"Fuuko, this is the end!" Gashakura declared, extending his claws in a spiral pattern and attacked her wind wielder. Fuuko collapsed to the ground, the 'Tsume' orb rolling out of Fuujin.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kaze no Tsume has..." Ganko gasped.

"Fallen out!" Kondo panicked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Down!" Yoko declared.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"I don't believe Kirisawa will rise again!" Tatsuko noted.

* * *

In the ring...

"It's finally over..." Gashakura panted.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuuko!" Domon hollered. "Fuuko!"

"She has done her best." Kagerō remarked. "I don't think Gashakura has enough strength for another fight."

"She did a very admirable job." Mikagami added.

"If that stupid laser net hadn't been there..." Recca growled.

* * *

In the ring...

"Since Fuuko is unable to continu..." Yoko barely finished her sentence when Fuuko voiced.

"Wait..." the wind wielder stopped her. "I can... still fight."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuuko, that's enough! Stay down!" Recca hollered.

* * *

In the ring...

_Damn, why can't I move?_ Fuuko cursed, falling on her back. _I can still fight, but..._

_Please, Fuujin..._ she begged her madōgu. _Lend me your power... so I can fight a little longer._

"It'd been decided that Kirisawa Fuuko cannot continue." Yoko concluded. "Therefore, Gashakura is the winner of this..."

"Eh? What?" she blinked when the four smaller orbs around Fuujin glowed.

* * *

In the stands...

"Hey, look!" one of the audience remarked. "What's going on?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's that?" Domon was confused.

"Fuujin's smaller gems are... " Recca blinked.

"Shining?" Mikagami finished his question.

"No way!" Kagerō gasped in realization. "The Kaze no Kodama can act on its own?"

"This...?" Anhara frowned, her Celestial madōgu reacting to Fuujin. The mark of Uranus appeared within her orb before forming a crystal sphere in her palms.

"Ten'ōsei..." she muttered, recognizing the power orb. "Uranus, you want..."

"I understand." she nodded.

* * *

In the ring....

"So you can help me?" Fuuko asked her madōgu.

"I see." she smiled, when three of the lights dimmed, one of the smaller gem's light still remained. "Then, I'll give it one more go."

Gashakura looked as Fuuko stood back up.

* * *

In the stands...

"Go, Fuuko!" the crowd cheered.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"She's up..." Tatsuko gaped. "Kirisawa is back on her feet again!"

* * *

In the ring...

"As expected from the woman I acknowledged." Gashakura remarked. "You have courage."

"You too..." Fuuko grinned.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Don't, Fuuko!" Kagerō shouted, realizing what the wind wielder what to do. "Don't remove those small crystals!"

"Fuuko, catch!" Anhara tossed the Uranus power orb to the wind wielder.

* * *

In the ring....

"What is this for?" Fuuko asked.

"A little gift from Ten'ōsei." Anhara winked. "Just put it into the main core and remove the glowing gem. Fuujin will tell you what to do next."

Fuuko nodded and slotted in the power sphere.

"Give me your power!" she called, removing the glowing gem.

At her call, the wind around the ring started accumulating into the stone

* * *

At the commentary table...

"What's going on?" Nemi took over. "It feels like a tornado has just formed."

"Ah, that's my mic!" Tatsuko complained.

* * *

In the stands...

"Whats happening?" the audience asked

"What a strong wind..." Fujimaru whined.

"That small crystal..." Kukai noted. "Is absorbing all the wind."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's going on, mom?" Recca asked his mother.

"They are the Kaze no Kodama." Kagerō explained.

"Kaze no Kodama?" Recca echoed.

"The Fuujin has a main gem and five small crystals." Kagerō replied. "But when I found it, the main gem was missing. Once its main gem is removed, a normal madōgu would lose its power. But in the case of Fuujin... the five crystals have their own power, so the weapon is still usable. I had heard that the Kaze no Kodama could be used on its own. But, I never told Fuuko that..."

"Then, how can Fuuko can...?" Recca pressed.

"It must be instinct." Kagerō concluded. "She's amazing."

"She's always been intuitive like that." Domon added.

"I don't know how powerful that small crystal can be." Kagerō noted. "And once used separately, it can never return to Fuujin. It's dangerous for her considering the condition she is in."

"Ten'ōsei will guide her." Anhara assured.

"Huh?" the rest of the Hokage looked at her.

Giving Kagerō a small smile, Anhara added, "Fuujin _is_ under Ten'ōsei's jurisdiction, isn't it?"

"Therefore, under Ten'ōsei's guidance..." she looked back to the ring. "Fuuko will be fine."

* * *

In the ring....

"So, you were still holding a trump card like that." Gashakura noted as he was slowly pulled into the wind vortex. "But, I will not lose. Before that ball releases its power, I will end this."

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Gashakura is rushing in!" Nemi declared as Gashakura charged, dodging Tatsuko's attempts to reclaim the microphone . "Does he intend to end it now?"

* * *

In the ring....

"Here it comes, Fuuko!" Gashakura declared as he charged, releasing his claws to attack the powering up crystal. Encased in a wind sphere, the crystal stopped the claws' attack.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the hell is that light?" Domon demanded, the gem glowing brightly.

"It's brighter than before." Recca added.

* * *

In the ring....

The tips of Gashakura's claws shattered and the large warrior was thrown back by the shockwave.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Look there!" Domon exclaimed after everyone got over the shock of seeing Gashakura being thrown back. "Gashakura's Magagumo has...!"

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Gashakura's Magagumo has been completely destroyed!" Tatsuko declared, taking back her microphone. "What in the world happened?"

* * *

In the ring....

Fuuko looked up at the glowing gem in the air.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuujin happened." Anhara grinned, answering Tatsuko's question.

"The crystal's true shape is emerging." Kagerō added.

* * *

In the ring....

Fuuko gawked as the sphere grew larger before cracking open, a white flurry beast pooping out of it.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the?" Domon blinked.

* * *

In the ring....

The newly revealed Fuujin then floated before its mistress.

"What are you...." Fuuko blinked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the hell is that?" Recca was puzzled.

"A dog? No, maybe, a fox." Domon concluded.

"Either way, it's so cute!" Ganko swooned.

"Oh, really?" Kondo scoffed.

* * *

In the stands...

"He's finally appeared." Raiha noted.

* * *

In the ring...

"You're my new master, aren't you?" Fuujin asked.

Looking down at the Uranus power orb, it added, "I see you have Ten'ōsei-sama's blessing."

"You can speak?" Fuuko blinked.

"I'm Fuujin." the Wind God replied. "Actually, I'm just a part of the main body."

"Body?" Fuuko echoed. "You mean Kaze no Tama?"

"Please find our main body soon." Fuujin requested. "Otherwise, we can't use our true power."

"True power...?" Fuuko echoed.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Gashakura has gotten up!" Tatsuko exclaimed.

* * *

In the ring...

"Not yet..." Gashakura panted. "I still have my own arms."

"You need to throw me!" Fuujin floated down as Gashakura charged. "Hurry!"

With that, it coiled and turned into a furball.

"I don't know what's going on,, but..." Fuuko noted, cupping Fuujin between her hands. "But Anhara told me you'll tell me what to do next."

"GO!" she tossed Fuujin at Gashakura.

"Was that supposed to defeat me?" Gashakura remarked, as Fuujin collided into his stomach.

"Wat?" he gasped when Fuujin started spinning rapidly. Summoning its powers, Fuujin then tunneled Gashakura upwards and onto the roof.

"Wow..." Fuuko awed.

"Surprise eh?" Fuujin reappeared before her. "That's one of our minor techniques, the Kazadama."

"Kazadama?" Fuuko echoed.

"See you around, master." Fuujin replied. "Find our main body soon, kay? We'll be waiting."

"Wait, Fuujin-chan!" Fuuko called as the Wind God disappeared. "I've got a lot of questions..."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What amazing power..." Recca agreed.

"Minor technique?" Mikagami concluded. "Meaning it's only a portion of the main body's power..."

"Damn, if that's what a smaller crystal can do, I'll hate to see what the main body is capable of." Anhara remarked.

"That attack was only a part of it?" Domon exclaimed.

_Fuujin has chosen her as its true mater._ Kagerō mused.

* * *

In the ring...

Yoko squealed after Gashakura had collapsed onto the ring.

"Gashakura is no longer able to continue." she declared. "Winner, Kirisawa Fuuko!"

* * *

In the dance hall...

"I can't believe Gashakura lost..." one of Koran's guests remarked.

"You shouldn't underestimate a woman." his partner added.

"The Hokage's power must be for real." another guest noted.

_There's no way I can relax anymore._ Koran growled, crushing his wine glass in his palm. _You must prioritize our true goal, Magensha._

* * *

Back in the arena...

Fuuko grinned as the Hokage cheered.

"You're a fool." Magensha remarked. "Why are you so happy? Have you forgotten that I am the final opponent of the Hokage?"

"Magensha..." Fuuko frowned.

"Have I... lost?" Gashakura wondered outloud.

"Brother?" he looked at his towering older brother.

"You're useless." Magensha scoffed, pointing his gun at Gashakura.

"What the?" Fuuko gasped.

"I shall advance to the final round alone." Magensha told his younger brother.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Don't tell me he's going to..." Recca gaped.

"Kill his own brother?" Kagerō finished his question.

* * *

In the ring...

Ignoring them, Magensha swatted Gashakura off the stage.

"We shall conduct your punishment slowly after this match." Magensha told his brother. "Prepare yourself."

"Umi-chan! Gimme your hand! Your hand! Hurry!" Yoko quickly tagged the next referee in.

"Tag out!" Yoko quickly scrambled out of the ring.

"Eh?" Umi blinked.

"It's all yours." Yoko walked off.

"EH?" Umi exclaimed.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"The referee has now changed form Yoko to Umi." Tatsuko declared. "We'll be expecting a lot from this wonderful judge!"

"Umi... Umi... Umi..." Umi wailed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's up, Domon?" Recca asked, noticing Domon's agape expression.

"Nothing..." Domon snapped out of his stupor and cracked his knuckles. "It's my turn!"

"Fuuko, you go rest." he remarked. "I'll beat the hell out of Magensha."

* * *

In the ring....

"Don't wanna." Fuuko replied as Domon stepped into the ring.

"What?" Domon exclaimed.

"What are you thinking, Fuuko?" Recca demanded.

"Nothing really..." Fuuko replied. "But it's still an elimination match, right? I won, so why shouldn't I keep fighting?"

"But, you're hurt badly, and..." Domon protested.

"You really shouldn't do it." Recca agreed.

"Too bad." Fuuko remarked.

"She's going to kill herself." Anhara noted.

"Agreed." Mikagami nodded.

_Fuuko..._ Domon mused.

_I know I'm past my limits._ Fuuko noted. _I don't expect to beat Magensha. But if I can hurt him a little, Domon will have an easier time with him._

"Bring it on, Magensha!" she challenged.

"For a lady, you're a bit short on grace, Miss Fuuko." Magensha remarked.

* * *

In the stands...

"No matter what, take care of those breasts!" Fujimaru cheered.

* * *

In the ring....

"Yeah right." Fuuko waved it aside.

"Um... well..." Umi stammered. "Team Hokage's Kirisawa-san versus Uruha Ma's Magensha-san. Begin!"

Fuuko responded by jumping at Magensha.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fast!" Domon beamed as Fuuko initiated the first attack.

"She can still fight!" Recca whooped.

* * *

In the ring...

"First strike means victory!" Fuuko declared, slashing through Magensha with her wind claw.

"Did you do something just now, Miss Fuuko?" Magensha chuckld when Fuuko's attack did not affect him.

* * *

In the stands...

"It didn't effect him?" Kukai was puzzled.

"It can't be?" Fujimaru exclaimed.

* * *

In the ring....

"Let me introduce myself again." Magensha remarked. "I'm the leader of the Uruha Ma, Magensha. I am the invulnerable man."

* * *

In the stands...

"Invulnerable man?" the crowd echoed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Invulnerable...?" Domon blinked. "That's crap! He's just trying to act tough even when it hurts!"

"Yeah, you sissy!" Recca mocked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Recca... Domon..." Fuuko looked over at the two. "It didn't connect... my blades didn't connect with anything."

"Miss Fuuko." Magensha noted. "Time is of the essence."

Raising his hand, he summoned a portal.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Isn't that..." Kagerō gasped, recognizing the attack.

"The black hole that swallowed Tsukishiro and Kashamaru." Mikagami finished her sentence.

* * *

In the ring...

Fuuko gaped as she was drawn in by the force of the portal.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Run, Fuuko!" Recca hollered.

"Fuuko!" Recca and Domon shouted as Magensha's portal lifted the wind wielder into the air.

* * *

In the ring....

"Goodbye, Miss Fuuko." Magensha chuckled as Fuuko was taken into the portal.

"Damn you!" Fuuko hissed, extending her wind claws, attaching them onto Magensha's shoulder blade to prevent herself from being taken by the portal.

"Resistance is futile!" Magensha told her.

"Fuuko!" Recca and Domon rushed to the ring perimeter.

"Get back!" Fuuko shouted. "It's over if you two get sucked in too! The Hokage must advance to the finals!"

"Fuuko..." Domon muttered.

"Domon... sorry..." Fuuko smiled. "I couldn't be more useful. Take care of the rest for me."

With that, Magensha cut off her wind blades with a hand

"FUUKO!" Domon screamed as Fuuko was sucked into the portal.

"She was apparently trying out to find out my powers for you." Magensha told the oversized teen. "But it was no use, and she made a fool of herself by doing so."

"Brother." Gashakura looked at his brother. "Fuuko was a woman whom I acknowledged. Why did you send her to the evil dimension?"

"Evil dimension?" Recca echoed.

"Recca, Fuuko isn't dead yet." Gashakura told him. "She's just..."

"Brother...." he stopped when Magensha held a hand over him.

"I will kill you." Magensha threatened.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca?" Kagerō asked as Recca took off.

"If she's isn't dead, she's gotta be somewhere." Recca replied. I'll go find her!"

"Fuuko, where are you at?" he hollered.

"Where on earth does he plan on looking?" Kagerō sighed.

"Brainless as usual." Mikagami noted.

"Really." Ganko agreed.

* * *

In the ring....

"Searching for m evil dimension is pointless." Magensha laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Domon growled.

"Hey? Aren't you going to search as well?" Magensha looked at the oversized teen.

"She asked me to take care of the rest." Domon replied. "So I'm not walking away form this match. And... and it'll be faster to beat it out of you."

"You... beat me?" Magensha mocked.

"Damn right." Domon answered. "I'll rip off your mask, you freak, and show everyone that ugly face of yours!"

"You..." Magensha growled.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What?" Mikagami gasped, feeling Magensha's sudden flare in aura.

"What a strong battle aura..." Kagerō added.

"Brother's getting serious..." Gashakura noted.

* * *

In the ring....

"I'm really pissed off too!" Domon hollered as he charged.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. The Opponent Outside the Ring!

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: The Fire Dragons United! The Opponent Outside the Ring!

* * *

Back in the arena...

"The match has just started and Domon's charging right in!." Tatsuko declared as Domon charged.

With a cry, Domon punched right through Magensha's body.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Again..." Mikagami noted. "I thought he connected, but..."

"The same thing happened to Fuuko-san." Kagerō added. "It's like his punches go right through Magensha's body."

* * *

In the ring...

"As I've said. I'm an immortal." Magensha replied.

"Shut the hell up!" Domon growled. "I hate your immortality!"

"What?" he gasped when his punch fell right through Magensha's body.

"Not bad..." he got back up. "No one's ever tricked me like that before..."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Moron! You just slipped and fell on your ass!" Kondo rebuked.

* * *

In the ring....

"SHUDDUP! Are you on my side, or what?" Domon snapped.

"Can you really afford to look away?" Magensha inquired. Teleporting in front of Domon, he gave the teen a punch across the face.

_Fast..._ Domon mused as Magensha rained continuous punches on him.

* * *

On the ring side...

"I can't believe he hurt Domon so easily." Ganko exclaimed.

"Treated him like a red-headed stepchild." Kondo added.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Strong... Magensha shows amazing strength." Tatsuko announced. "With only his right hand, he's knocked Ishijima Domon to the ground."

"Domon is still down." Nemi snatched the microphone.

* * *

In the ring...

"Strong... he's really strong." Domon mumbled. "How the hell do I beat him?"

"Beat me?" Magensha mocked. "Inconceivable. You're nowhere near my level."

"Damn it!" Domon cursed as he got up. "Don't underestimate me..."

"Magensha..." Koran intervened. "Magensha!"

"Mori-sama?" Magensha looked up at the viewing screen.

"This game ends." Koran told him. "The Hokage is focused on he match and Yanagi, the target is unprotected. Now is your chance."

"If the plan must start now," Magensha noted. "So be it."

With that, he used his madōgu and swapped places with his other self.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Kaoru-kun should be feeling better." Yanagi remarked, as she healed Koganei.

"Yes. All thanks to you, Yanagi-san." Saichō added.

"Oh, please. it's nothing." Yanagi waved his compliments aside. "I just want to be able to help."

"Yanagi-san, what's wrong?" Saichō asked, noting Yanagi's shocked expression.

"Saichō-san, behind you!" Yanagi warned.

"What?" Saichō turned and was knocked off his feet by the newly-arrived Magensha.

"Damn... who are you?" Saichō demanded.

Magensha said nothing and fired his Houmashin at the paper wielder.

"Nuno Zarashi!" Saichō tried to stop the flame ball with his strips of paper, only to have the fireball weave through the gaps between the paper threads.

"Saichō-san!" Yanagi exclaimed, the paper wielder having been hit by Magensha's attack. "Saichō-san!"

"Don't... don't worry about me." Saichō told her. "He's after you. Run... run away... run... run!"

After Saichō's collapse, Yanagi fled as Magensha appeared before her.

Disappearing again, Magensha took off after the healer.

* * *

In the forest...

Yanagi tripped over a root of a tree as she fled.

She screamed as Magensha closed in.

"That scream was... it can't be..." Recca stopped in his tracks upon hearing Yanagi's scream. "Hime?"

* * *

In the ring....

"Well Ishijima Domon..." Tatsuko declared. "Will you fall without a single punch? And Magensha... all he does is stare coldly at Domon. He's so creepy."

* * *

On the ring side...

"He should stay down..." Gashakura advised. "If he doesn't, my brother will kill him."

* * *

In the ring...

"I cannot be beaten..." Domon muttered. "Fuuko tried for me... as beat as she was, she face Magensha. To rescue Fuuko from the evil dimension, I can't afford... to lose!"

"Wow, is he really back on his feet?" Tatsuko announced. "Ganbare, Domon!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"That didn't work... try something else..." Kondo suggested as Domon charged.

* * *

In the ring....

"Magensha counterattacks him." Tatsuko declared.

"Can't you think of something good to say?" Domon barked, giving Magensha a punch.

* * *

In the stands...

"Dodged... he dodged it." the crowd gaped as Domon ducked Magensha's punch. "Not only that, he hit that thing."

* * *

In the ring...

"YES!" Domon whooped, his fist hitting its mark for the first time. "Did you see that? I hit this freakin' thing!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Dumb-ass! Don't you jump for joy just yet!" Kondo scolded.

"Stay focused!" Ganko agreed.

* * *

In the ring...

"You're right..." Domon grinned.

Turning back to his opponent, he caught Magensha's fist with his hand.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Now you got him!" Ganko whooped.

"Can't be..." Gashakura muttered.

* * *

.  
In the ring...

"I guess it's my turn to open a can of whoopass!" Domon grinned as he charged, pummeling Magensha.

"Ishijima must be out for revenge!" Tatsuko declared.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Something's wrong with Magensha." Kagerō noted.

"That fierce aura is gone." Mikagami agreed. "He even looks like a different person."

"You're right." Kagerō concurred. "He must have found a way to switch."

"Impossible." Mikagami protested. "Magensha hasn't left the ring. There wasn't time to substitute with someone else."

"But that guy is..." Kagerō pointed out. "That person cannot be Magensha."

"Dimensions..." Anhara frowned.

"Kagerō." she turned to the female ninja. "Is there a madōgu that could allow its owner to travel through dimensions?"

"Now that you mention it, there is." Kagerō nodded. "The Jigenkai Gyoku."

"No wonder I sensed a hint of Lilith's power." Anhara muttered.

At Mikagami's look, she explained, "Kagerō should have told you, all of the madōgu originated from the Celestial madōgu. Lilith was the eleven Celestial Star, with the power of dimension traveling, though her main forte was luck."

"Was?" Mikagami echoed.

"The planet was destroyed by Do-sei." Anhara replied. "All that's left is a string of rocks."

"You know as the Asteroid Belt." she added after a while.

"If that's true, then what's going on?" Mikagami wondered. "And if this Magensha is the fake, where's the real one?"

"Could it be..." Anhara realized Koran's plan.

"Activate!" she wasted no time in activating the wings on her heels.

"Where are you going?" Kagerō asked.

"Don't you two get it?" Anhara snapped. "Koran must've order Magensha to go after Sakoshita**-**san!"

* * *

In the forest...

Yanagi had edged away from Magensha.

"Running would be pointless." Magensha told her.

"Magensha...?" Yanagi gasped. "How can you be here? I thought you were fighting with Recca-kun..."

"No need to worry." Magensha told her. "My other self is fighting in the ring. My shadow that is."

"Another you? Yanagi echoed. "What does that mean?"

"You already know too much about the Ura Uruha." Magensha replied. "There's nowhere to run."

"Help me... Recca-kun..." Yanagi muttered.

"Even if Mister Recca was here," Magensha added. "He couldn't save you by himself. I'd discard his corpse into the sea. Well, won't you come with me? Mori-sama awaits you."

"Recca-kun...!" Yanagi screamed.

At that, Nadare's fireballs blasted from the trees.

"If it deflect Nadare's fireballs, that mask is stronger than it looks, eh?" Recca snapped on a tree branch.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi beamed.

"You're safe now." Recca told her. "I'll protect you, Hime."

"Don't fool yourself." Magensha chuckled.

"I'm completely serious." Recca shot back. "Magensha, I got lots of questions for ya. But... first of all... you and me are gonna fight!"

"Ryu no En, first dragon, Saiha!" he summoned his fire blade as he jumped down from the branch.

"Gotcha!" he hollered, coming down at Magensha.

"Passed through..." he gaped when Saiha's blade passed through air. "No way... even Saiha's fire blade couldn't hurt him...? What's wrong with your bo..."

He barely finished his question when Magensha punched him across the face.

"Damn! No good!" Recca cursed.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi exclaimed as Recca fell over the cliff.

"Recca-kun...' she gasped, looking down at the sea below.

"He was a fool." Magensha remarked.

"Shall we go?" he knelt before Yanagi. "He won't be floating up anytime soon."

Then, he blinked upon seeing a Recca-look alike doll on the water. "Kawarimi no Jutsu."

"Did you really think that would finish me off?" Recca retorted.

"What?" Magensha gasped as Recca jumped back onto the cliff with Saiha's extended blade.

"What's the big deal?" Recca scoffed. "There's two of you. Why can't there be two of me?"

"So what now?" Magensha turned to him. "Your flame cannot penetrate my helmet. And you've already tried attacking my body. Your flame doesn't effect me."

"Not yet. I didn't try my secret technique." Recca corrected, standing up.

"Guess we'll see." he snapped, summoning two of his flames. "Here it comes, you bastard!"

"What? He summoned two dragons a the same time?" Magensha was stunned.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi gasped as Recca was engulfed in the two dragons' flames.

"I guess those two dragons cannot cooperate." Magensha chuckled at the writhing Recca. "Or is it because their master can't handle their power. If you choose to continue, you may succumb to your own flame."

"What's your problem, Saiha and Homura?" Recca demanded. "Why can't you two get along?"

Finally, burnt out by the two dragons, Recca collapsed.

"Your lack of endurance leads to failure?" Magensha mocked. "Unfortunately, you weren't up for it."

"Amateur." he scoffed, summoning his portal. "You shall share the same fate as Miss Fuuko and Kashamaru."

"Who's... who's the amateur..." Recca growled, getting to his feet and calling his flames again. "You bastard!"

"They didn't... burn him out?" Magensha was stunned when Recca was unfazed by the two dragons' flames.

"What?" he gasped when the two fire dragons merged.

"Take this!" Recca released the combined flames at Magensha, confining him within its restrictions and burning off a horn on his helmet.

"What... a combination of your flame blade and whip..." Magensha wheezed.

"I call it my flame-sickle..." Recca replied, his blood dripping from his right arm.

"Unbelievable..." Magensha muttered. "You tried something that might have led to death... why would you go that far?"

"Someone who'd kill his own people couldn't understand." Recca replied.

"Don't ya think you've shown off enough?" Koganei complained.

"Kaoru-kun... and Saichō-san too." Yanagi beamed. "Are you okay?"

Saichō nodded, "If... I'd used my Nuno Zarashi any later, I might not be here now..."

"You aren't gonna hog all the hero stuff." Koganei scolded as he readied his weapon. "I want to help Yanagi-nee-chan as well."

"Seems you're outta luck." Recca grinned.

"I think not. It may be three on one," Magensha replied. "But I can still destroy you all..."

"How about making it four on one?" Anhara remarked, landing into the clearing, keeping her heeled wings in the process.

"Kimura, what are you doing here?" Recca asked.

"I figured out what Koran's plan was." Anhara replied.

"Chat later." she turned to Magensha. "Let's finish this."

Koganei nodded and charged at Magensha who knocked him off with a hand swipe.

Saichō attacked next, forming his paper strip into a sword, only to be knocked off by Magensha.

Recca ducked the flying Saichō, firing his fireballs at Magensha.

"What?" the oversized warrior gasped when Recca dodged his attack and landed before Yanagi.

"Hime." Recca looked at his Princess as Koganei and Saichō charged, their weapons striking Magensha's mask simultaneously.

"Why...?" Magensha was puzzled. "Why can they dodge my attacks? Why do their weak attacks effect me?"

"It's easy once we know how your madōgu works." Anhara informed him.

"What?" Magensha gasped, his mask cracking. "It can't be... my mask just cracked."

"I see..." he realized that it had been Recca 's attack which had cracked his mask. "It was then... oh my god... I can't fight them in this condition..."

"Let's end this, boys." Anhara smirked, summoning the Mercury Dragon Sword.

"Here we go!" Recca hollered,

At his call, a fire blade, the Kōgan Anki, a paper sword and the Mercury Dragon Sword clashed onto Magensha's mask.

"Took four of us to finally beat him." Recca remarked. "He was pretty strong for someone so ugly. Let 's see what's behind the mask." and took the mask off.

"No way...." Yanagi remarked, upon seeing the person behind the mask.

"This little bastard is,,, Magensha?" Saichō remarked.

"It can't be possible!" Recca exclaimed. "That's the freak who let us in here. I shouldna kicked his ass then."

"What about that Magensha we fought?" Yanagi inquired. "Where's the real Magensha?"

"It's obvious." Anhara replied. "He must've swapped back at the last minute."

* * *

Back in the arena...

"This is quite a surprise." Tatsuko declared after Domon appeared victorious. "Magensha is unconscious from Domon's attack. I don't think he'll stand up again. Ah! And now referee Umi will call the official decision."

"Uruha Ma's Magensha-san can't continue fighting." Umi announced. "This match's winner is the Hokage's Ishijima-san..."

"No." Magensha interrupted. "This is far from over."

* * *

On the ring side...

"That battle aura is..." Mikagami remarked as Magensha's aura flared.

"The real Magensha." Kagerō finished his sentence.

"What?" Koran demanded. "Explain yourself, Magensha! You've come back empty-handed... that means you have failed in capturing the healer!"

* * *

In the ring...

"I'm afraid..." Magensha mused. "His eyes tell me he'll kill me. I ask for one more chance... I'll defeat the Hokage and take the healer."

"That decided, he attacked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon, watch out! This guy is..." Mikagami warned.

* * *

At the commentary table....

"It's unbelievable." Tatsuko announced. "Magensha has revived. The immortal Magensha!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"I've never seen my brother fight so seriously before..." Gashakura noted as Magensha continued pummeling Domon. "Ever since he entered the ring, he hasn't been himself."

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Now Ishijima has taken another fall." Tatsuko declared.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Amazing power..." Mikagami muttered. "But when could he have switched? it's like he warped in..."

"Warp?" Kagerō echoed, before she realized what Anhara did. "What if... the way he does it... that evil dimension."

"Evil dimension?" Mikagami frowned.

"Anhara-san must have realized it too, that's why she went after Yanagi-san." Kagerō replied.

* * *

In Magensha's dimension...

_How big is this evil dimension place...?_ Fuuko wondered as she floated about. _It's like a graveyard in space..._

"Who's there?" her Kaze no Tsume activating, alerting her of an enemy.

"Kashamaru... Tsukishiro?" she blinked at the two Uruha Ma's members.

"Kirisawa Fuuko..." Tsukishiro started. "You've been trapped in the evil dimension as well?"

"We thought you were Magensha..." Kashamaru whined, before panicking as an evil laughter sounded, a skull floating past his head.

"We muse find him quickly." he urged. "Otherwise we're gonna end up like skeletons."

"What are you talking about?" Fuuko asked. "How do we find Magensha? We're in his evil dimension. How the hell are we gonna find Magensha when he's back in the Satsujin dome?"

"Calm down." Tsukishiro told her. "Your question is just. But this dimension has a secret and trick to it."

"Secret and a trick?" Fuuko echoed.

"Magensha hides in here." Tsukishiro replied.

* * *

In the arena...

"You're finally up?" Magensha mocked.

"Of course..." Domon growled, getting to his feet.

"Still, I don't plan to toy with you anymore." Magensha replied. "I have reason to end this now."

"I'm not going to lose either!" Domon promised.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Look! Domon's Saturn Ring is shining!" Ganko beamed, as Domon's nose-ring glowed brightly.

"Alright! Go!" Kondo cheered.

* * *

In the ring....

Domon let out a way cry as the two opponents charged.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Escape from Another Dimension!

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: Escape from Another Dimension! Battle in the Evil Place!

* * *

In the arena...

Domon had landed his punch on Magensha's mask. Unfazed by the attack, Magensha retaliated with a punch of his own.

* * *

In the stands...

Koganei, Recca, Saichō, Anhara and Yanagi had returned to the arena.

"Domon!" Recca shouted, dashing down to the ring side.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca's finally made it back!" Kondo beamed.

"With Saichō and Koganei!" Ganko added.

"How's he doing?" Koganei asked.

"That's..." Kagerō started.

"But not long ago, Magensha's strength and aura appeared out of nowhere." Mikagami replied. "Or more to the point, the original Magensha reappeared."

* * *

In the ring...

"How can it be..." Domon was shocked. "My punch was unstoppable a while ago... so why?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon! The one you fought before was a fake!" Recca shouted.

"What?" Domon turned back.

"The real Magensha tried to kidnap my hime." Recca told him. "But he couldn't beat us so now he's back."

"He's right, Domon-kun." Yanagi agreed.

"Brother, why?" Gashakura asked. "How could you be so manipulating?"

* * *

In the ring....

"All of you shut up!" Domon hollered. "And cut the bullshit! I've been beating this bastard since the match started. He didn't have the time to switch!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"No," Gashakura corrected. "My brother is able to teleport anywhere in his evil dimension. That's the power of his madōgu."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon!" Recca shouted.

* * *

In the ring...

"That's bull!" Domon yelled as he charged. "I'm the strongest!"

"This is pointless!" Magensha retorted as Domon rained punches on him. "Your meager punches have no effect!"

With that, he knocked Domon back with a punch.

"I'm the strongest!" Domon hollered, charging back in.

"No matter how many times you hit me, it won't work!" Magensha barked as Domon continued his tirade before knocking him back again.

"I'm the... STRONGEST!" Domon hissed, coming at Magensha with a punch of his own.

"It can't be..." Magensha muttered, after Domon's fist connected with his mask. "One by one, his punches are getting stronger. What potential he has..."

As Domon was about to land another punch, Magensha reacted first, knocking the teen into one of the demolished pillars.

"Before he has the chance to become any stronger...." Magensha noted, taking out his Houmashin.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That's the... Houmashin." Kagerō gasped.

"The madōgu that killed Jisho." Koganei added.

"Nipping the bud huh?" Anhara mused.

"This is bad..." Saichō remarked, recalling his last encounter wit the weapon. "Even my Nuno Zarashi couldn't completely stop that thing... and Domon-san doesn't have anything."

"To protect himself with..." Kondo added.

"Domon! Enough! Run away!" Ganko shouted.

* * *

In the ring...

"Ganko, what are you talking about?" Domon replied. "Remember what I said? I'm the strongest."

_I know I'm stronger than he is... otherwise..._ he thought as he stood up.

"Die!" Magensha fired his weapon.

"Otherwise, I won't be saving Fuuko!" Domon completed his sentence, stopping the energy blast with a fist.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Wha?" Saichō was shocked when Domon punched the blast away and sending it crashing into Magensha's mask.

"The Houmashin can be blocked?" Koganei was similarly stunned.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Anhara remarked, seeing the mask's crack widen.

* * *

In Magensha's dimension...

"What is this? A space quake?" Fuuko asked as the area shook.

"What's happening?" Kashamaru inquired.

"The darkness of this evil dimension is shifting." Tsukishiro noted.

"What?" Kashamaru gasped as he and Fuuko turned to see a streak of light.

"What's that blue light? Fuuko thought to ask.

"Magensha's aura!" Kashamaru exclaimed.

"No doubt about it." Tsukishiro remarked. "Magensha is over there."

"If we beat Magensha, we cat get outta here." Kashamaru concluded.

"Hold on, you two!" Fuuko called, the two Uruha Ma's members taking off.

"If Magensha's really here, like you say, then what's in the ring?" she asked.

* * *

In the arena...

"Bastard!" Magensha cursed. "How dare you damage my Jigenkai Gyoku!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"His aura is still strong..." Mikagami noted.

"But Domon's is almost even with his." Recca added. "It's the first time I've ever seen his ring shine so bright."

* * *

In the ring...

Domon and Magensha met each other with a punch to the face each, with Domon's fist throwing Magensha's mask off.

Upon seeing the faceless Magensha, Umi screamed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Just as I suspected." Anhara noted as everyone else looked on in shock.

* * *

In the ring...

"What the hell?" Domon exclaimed, seeing Magensha's headless body.

"His head can fly?" Umi stammered as the fallen head floated upwards.

"What?" Domon turned to the floating head.

"I knocked your block off..." he choke as Magensha's hands wrung his neck.

"Humph...." Magensha scoffed. "Haven't you been listening? I'm immortal."

"It can't be." Domon replied. "I'll bet you're hiding under this sheet."

With that, he ripped the cloak off, only to discover there was nothing beneath it.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the hell?" Recca exclaimed.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"What's going on?" Tatsuko declared. "Magensha's body doesn't seem to be there!"

"Obake... it's a ghost!" Nemi shivered.

"He can't be..." Tatsuko protested.

* * *

In the ring....

"I bet you used some madōgu like your buddy Tsukishiro.!" Domon concluded, gripping onto Magensha's wrists, throwing him off.

"It's unfortunate you can't handle the truth." Magensha remarked.

"Shit..." Domon cursed as he readied himself when Magensha charged down at him. The seemingly ghost-like fighter then reappeared behind Domon, knocking him down with a punch.

"Damnit..." Domon cursed. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Inside Magensha's dimension...

"It's like a giant puppet." Tsukishiro explained.

"A giant puppet?" Fuuko echoed.

"Yeah, a giant puppet with no strings." Tsukishiro replied. "The Magensha you fought was just an empty shell."

"Magensha hides in this dimension and controls that armor like an action figure." Kashamaru added.

"Makes sense." Fuuko snorted. "I couldn't connect when I attacked him. He was hiding here all along... what a coward."

"Is that him?" she asked, the _real_ Magensha coming into view.

"That's Magensha." Kashamaru confirmed her suspicions.

"That's the real Magensha." Tsukishiro replied.

"You can still stand up, huh?" Magensha scoffed as he viewed the battle through his madōgu that served as a crystal ball. "What a persistent bastard..."

"That's the real Magensha..." Fuuko growled.

"Take this!" Magensha grinned.

* * *

In the ring....

At its wielder's command, the puppet pummeled Domon onto the ground.

"Scared? Be afraid." the floating puppet chuckled.

* * *

Inside Magensha's dimension...

"And die where you stand." the puppeteer grinned.

"Freeze!" Fuuko barked.

"What?" Magensha gasped.

"It's you... Kirisawa Fuuko, with Tsukishiro and Kashamaru as well?" he turned to the three his puppet had trapped inside his dimension. "How did you find me?"

"I see." he looked up at the crack. "The Jigenkai Gyoku must have made that crack. I didn't realize it would affect this dimension as well."

"No more playing with your dollies." Fuuko snapped, the three readied for battle. "It's time for you to give up." as Tsukishiro and Kashamaru took their places.

"Shouldn't you be the ones to submit to me?" Magensha mocked. "Do you really expect to beat me?"

Resting his hand on the madōgu, he took in its energy.

"What?" Fuuko gasped as Magensha powered up.

"Magensha is absorbing the light form the crystal." Tsukishiro realized.

"He's turning blue..." Kashamaru paled.

"In my dimension, I am in control of who lives and dies." Magensha declared.

"Kaze no Tsume!" Fuuko attacked first.

"Bimbo!" Magensha scoffed, knocking her off the air with an energy blast.

Kashamaru jumped in, attacking Magensha's shield with his knife, only to be thrown off.

"So try, my Kaigetsu!" Tsukishiro attacked next.

"Weakling. This sucks..." Magensha mocked, blocking the blade with a hand and throwing him off.

"He's good..." Fuuko admitted.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Magensha mocked. "It's impossible for you fools to beat me. And the same will go for the man in the ring."

"Domon..." Fuuko gasped as the teen came on screen.

"Let me finish the Mongoloid first." Magensha scoffed.

* * *

In the ring...

At Magensha's command, the puppet raised the Houmashin.

* * *

Inside Magensha's dimension...

"If Domon gets hit with the Houmashin," Fuuko realized.

"Shit." she hissed and removed another one of her smaller gems.

"Yo, nice to see you again!" Fuujin greeted his master. "But are you sure... you only have three of us left. We might run out of power soon."

"Now isn't the time to think bout the future." Fuuko snapped. "Fuujin-chan, gimme your power!"

"As long as it's an emergency." Fuujin noted.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Magensha scoffed. "Your pathetic Kazadama... it may have hurt Gashakura, but I doubt it will affect me."

"We'll see about that..." Fuuko retorted.

"Time to go!" she raised her hand, Fuujin coiling into a furball.

"Kazadama!" she shouted her attack.

"It won't work." Magensha snorted, raising a hand to block the attack.

"Then how about this?" Fuuko added another wind blade.

"What?" Magensha gasped, Fuujin having emerged with the wind blade and splitting into numerous beams of light.

The light beams shot past Magensha and crashed into his madōgu sphere.

"Oh no... the crystal is..." Magensha gaped, his crystal breaking up.

"The evil dimension is..."Kashamaru exclaimed as the dimension started breaking apart.

"Breaking apart." Tsukishiro finished his sentence as the crystal blasted apart.

* * *

In the arena...

With the Jigenkai Gyoku smashed, the portal reopened again.

* * *

In the stands...

"What's that?" the audience asked, the portal opening in the sky. "Isn't that the other dimension place?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's going on?" Recca blinked.

"I am assuming the Jigenkai Gyoku broke." Anhara noted.

* * *

In the ring....

"That voice is..." Domon looked up upon hearing Fuuko's scream.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuuko!" Recca beamed, Domon having caught her leg and breaking her fall.

* * *

In the ring...

"Ara... Recca." Fuuko blinked. "So that means..."

* * *

On the ring side...

"You're back." Recca smiled as Tsukishiro's and Kashamaru's screams were heard.

"And you brought back the two idiots, I see." Anhara noted as Tsukishiro and Kashamaru landed on the ring side.

"Tsukishiro and Kashamaru came with you." Recca added, the two Uruha Ma's members crash-landing onto the ground.

* * *

In the ring....

"But Fuuko... what happened?" Domon asked.

"Thank god you cracked his Jigenkai Gyoku." Fuuko told him. "We would never have found where the real Magensha was."

"The real Magensha?" Domon echoed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"The one you fought was..." Kashamaru explained. "Magensha's puppet."

* * *

In the ring....

"What?" Domon demanded.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That ass... not only is he a bastard, he plays with puppets?" Recca growled.

* * *

In the ring...

"So where the real Magensha now?" Domon asked.

"Since his evil dimension fell apart..." Fuuko concluded. "He should be here any minute."

True to her words, the puppet's helmet fell off and the _real_ Magensha took its place.

"Am I..." Magensha stammered.

"That's him?" Domon grinned.

"Ummm... wait..." Magensha stepped back nervously and tripped over the Houmashin.

"I can't let you beat me..." he promised, picking up the weapon. "You die! Houmashin.!" and fired the energy blast.

"Domon!" Fuuko exclaimed as Domon charged.

"Fuuko's brought me the real one." he swore, blocking the blast with one fist. "If I lose here, I will be wasting her time!"

With that, he sent the blast back at Magensha.

Magensha screamed in agony as he was burnt by his own attack.

"Now to finish it!" Domon hollered, giving Magensha one last punch and sending him flying across the arena.

"He's done..." Domon concluded.

"Magensha is knocked out, I hope." Umi mummered behind a riot shield. "Right?"

"For this match Ishijima Domon is the winner." she declared, tossing off the shield. "Team Hokage advances to the finals!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"He did it!" Recca whooped, dashing into the ring.

"Killer!" Koganei agreed, following him.

"Told you you won't be needed." Anhara grinned.

"They won't even let me fight this time." Mikagami remarked, the rest of the Hokage rushing past the two ice wielders. "Nice job guys."

"You're right." Kagerō agreed. "And Domon-kun really did well in that match. The power he showed against Magensha was amazing. He's really good!"

"Well, guess we'll be listening to his ego-boosting laugh for a while." Anhara joked.

"Don't remind me." Mikagami muttered.

"Congratulations." Gashakura noted. "You'll all go to the finals to face Kurei-sama." "It'll be interesting."

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Well done Hokage!" Tatsuko declared. "You're the dark horse that has run all the way to the finals!"

"Someone's coming..." Nemi poked her.

* * *

In the ring...

"That's..." Recca growled as Kurei appeared on the Uruha Ma's end.

"Kurei." Domon hissed.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"And look, another semi-final opponent, the Uruha Kurenai's leader, Kurei has come into the ring." Tatsuko announced as Kurei entered the ring.

* * *

In the ring....

"Magensha." Kurei started. "I consider your actions those of a coward."

"Kurei-sama..." Magensha stammered.

"You disgrace this tournament." Kurei told him. "Prepare to die."

"Please refrain, Kurei-sama..." Magensha pleaded. "I was only following what your father ordered me to do... I really don't have a choice..."

Kurei frowned and as about to release his flame when a thin ice beam straight into Magensha's brain, freezing him instantly.

"That was for Black." Anhara hissed, the bluish aura around her index finger receding.

Kurei snorted and engulfed the frozen Magensha with his flame.

"Brother!: Gashakura shouted.

"You'll never change, Kurei." Recca remarked. "Magensha was a member of your Uruha... and you just killed him! Your black heart made me sick!"

"That's where you're wrong." Raiha corrected, appearing on Hokage's side of the ring.

"What?" Recca turned to the lightning wielder.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"And from the other corner, Kurenai's opponent, the Uruha Ikazuchi's only fighter, Raiha steps in." Tatsuko declared as Raiha stepped into the ring.

* * *

In the ring....

"Recca-san," Raiha started. "Kurei-sama isn't as heartless as he appears to you. It may look cruel, but he's only following the law of the Uruha. And he can't really be blamed for it. His childhood nightmare during an age of war, Koran Mori-sama's strict upbringing. And the loss of Kurenai-sama. To block them, Kurei-sama fights to be stronger. He created the Uruha, so he must enforce its laws."

"Raiha, you talk too much." Kurei chided.

"No, Kurei-sama." Raiha protested. "Out of respect for you, I make you an offering. I've chosen to withdraw from the Uru Buto Satsujin.

"What was that?" Koganei exclaimed.

"He's withdrawing?" Domon echoed.

"I could never willingly fight you, Kurei-sama." Raiha replied. "By choice, I choose to watch over the Hokage and the Uruha Kurenai. wasn't that dramatic?"

With that, he walked off, disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"What's wrong with this?" Tatsuko inquired. "The semi-finals are over before they start as Raiha backs out. So the Uruha Kurenai advances automatically to the finals."

"Tomorrow, the finals will be held between the Uruha Kurenai and Hokage ." Nemi declared.

* * *

On the ring side...

"We finally made it." Kagerō noted.

* * *

Later....

"Father, why did you try to interfere?" Kurei demanded. "This wasn't in my plan... I demand an explanation."

"Judging on your lack of results, can you blame me?" Koran challenged. "You've left the Hokage get this far. No match is ever definite. You may be beaten tomorrow. So I wanted a little insurance beforehand."

"Impossible!" Kurei barked. "I will never lose to Recca!"

"Would you try to kill me?" Koran scoffed.

"Father. Keep one thing in mind." Kurei growled. "If you interfere with the final in any way, there won't be anything that will save you."

With that, he stormed off.

With Kurei out of earshot, Koran revealed a test tank with a clone of Kurei in it before laughing manically.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Fear! Reanimated Zombie!

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: Fear! Reanimated Zombie!

* * *

That night, in the hotel restaurant....

"The reason we have gotten this far is all thanks to me!" Domon boasted. "I was the one who wrapped up the semis, ya' know."

"The Magensha you fought was already beat from fighting us." Recca reminded him as he stood up.

"I shouldn't have praised him..." Mikagami added, following Recca's example. "Guess Kimura's was smart enough to leave."

Anhara had long exited the restaurant, saying something about not being able to stand Domon's idiotic babbling.

"In the finals tomorrow, I'll finish off the entire team my myself." Domon boasted.

:You can eat alone." Fuuko retorted as she followed Recca and Mikagami out.

"C'mon, Fuuko..." Domon whined. "What about the other food?"

Then, he flushed when he felt someone caressing his arm.

"What's their prob?" he fumed.

"What big arms you have." Kokū told him. "I can see why you advanced to the final."

"You think so?" Domon beamed. "Go ahead, old man. Eat as much has you want."

"Thanks. At least you can tell." he added, as Kokū dug in on the buns he passed to the seventh Flame Dragon.

"But you're going to get beat tomorrow." Kokū added.

Domon nodded, before exclaiming, "What did you say, you senile old man?" when he realized what Kokū had said.

"This might help." Kokū tossed the Tetsugan madōgu orb to him before walking off.

"What's this?" Domon looked at the black ball in puzzlement.

"A madōgu." Kokū told him.

"What?" Domon exclaimed.

"Oi!" he shouted, running out of the restaurant. "What the? He's gone? What the hell do I do with it?"

* * *

Outside of the hotel....

Koganei was practicing with his Kōgan Anki.

"Break time, break time." he remarked, resting his weapon on a bench as he rested.

"The Kōgan Anki, huh?" Kokū inquired. "That takes me back.

"Keep yer grubby mitts off!" Koganei rebuked as Kokū played with his weapon.

"No big deal." Kokū assured him, sidestepping the teen's grasp. "I won't wreck it or nothin'."

"I assume you've mastered at least five of it's forms?" he asked.

"But!" he added, tossing the weapon back to Koganei. "It's unbelievably cool legendary sixth form maybe necessary tomorrow."

"Sixth form?" Koganei echoed.

"Anyway you best sleep tonight." Kokū advised. "And brush your teeth."

"Who's that old guy?" Koganei blinked as Kokū walked off.

* * *

In the hot springs' changing room...

"I can't believe that idiot." Fuuko complained. "He thinks he's the reason we've got this far."

"But truthfully he's come a long way." Kagerō pointed out.

"First of all, he's such a..." Fuuko protested.

"Fuuko-san, you're worried about Domon-kun, right?" Yanagi cut her protest short.

"Spare me!" Fuuko objected.

"Poor Fuuko-chan." Kokū noted. "I pity such juicy breasts that swell for that gorilla."

"Kyaa! Molester!" Ganko panicked.

"What are you talkin' about, you old pervert!" Fuuko fumed.

"I came here to advise you to use those Kodama gems sparingly." Kokū replied, jumping off Fuuko's back before the wind wielder grabbed him.

"You came to tell me that?" Fuuko retorted.

"Really I did!" Kokū answered before taking off.

"Wait, you freakin' pervert!" Fuuko chased after him.

"You can't chase him wearing that." Yanagi stopped her.

"That old man..." Kagerō mused.

"You know him?" Ganko asked.

"No." Kagerō replied.

_But he seems__ familiar._ Kagerō thought.

* * *

In Mikiagami's room...

"Most people knock before they enter." a brooding Mikagami remarked.

"You seem very angry." Kokū noted. "I can see how hungry you are for blood. It's because your sister hasn't been avenged, correct?"

Mikagami swung his ice blade at Kokū who jumped onto the side table.

"Don't be in such a hurry." Kokū advised. "Tomorrow, you will have your answer. The one who killed your sister will be there."

"One of the opponents will be my sister's killer?" Mikagami echoed.

"I was wondering when you'll show up." Anhara noted, as she rested on her back on the fishing line she hung in the room.

"Ah, Adel..." Kokū looked at the reincarnated Mercurian Queen who had jumped off her makeshift bed.

"Don't call me that." Anhara stopped him. "I left that name behind when that era fell."

"Of course, Mercury-sama." Kokū bowed before jumping out to the open window.

_Tomorrow..._ Mikagami mused after Kokū left.

"You know him?" he turned to the other ice wielder in the room.

Anhara nodded.

"And I strongly suggest the next time you see him, you don't pull that stunt on him." she added.

"Why?" Mikagami pressed.

"You won't want to kill one of the two creators of the madōgu." Anhara told him.

Kissing his cheek, she quipped playfully, "Do you want to continue with the madōgu history lecture, or should we proceed to something more _fun_?"

Mikagami smirked, if she was in a playful mood, he would willingly play with her. His hands slipped around her waist, pulling her up for a passionate, lip-locking kiss. He tugged her closer until her body was flashed against his. He heard and felt Anhara moan in the back of her throat as their tongues glided and dueled with each other. He definitely liked this amiable side of hers.

It was not long before instinct guided them to the bed, their clothes tossed in a haphazard pile on the floor, Mikagami's hair-tie being the first to be pulled off.

What happened next is up to the reader's imagination as anything more would pull up the rating of this fic.

* * *

In the bathroom....

Recca was strolling to a cubicle when he heard someone singing.

"Close the damn door, old man!" he exclaimed when he saw Kokū's was open.

"You can't beat Kurei." Kokū told him.

"What did you say? Who the hell are you?" Recca demanded.

"If you want to win, come train with me." Kokū advised, standing up from the toilet bowl.

"Come on." he reached out his hand.

"The match is a day away!" Recca snapped, slapping the hand off. "I don't know what kind of training you've got in mind, old man, but I don't have time to come drink tea with you."

"What a fool." Kokū noted.

"What kinda' training." Recca fumed as he stormed off.

_Have I met that old man somewhere before?_ He wondered, turning back after he heard the toilet flush.

* * *

The next morning....

Anhara awoke upon sensing someone was looking at her.

Peering open her eyes, she saw her bare-chested lover looking at her with a somewhat... gentle expression.

"Morning." Mikagami greeted her.

"Morning." Anhara returned his greeting. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to notice how beautiful you are when you sleep." Mikagami smiled.

"You are... smiling." Anhara blinked in disbelief.

"The rest are really going to hyperventilate once they see this." she sighed. "Guess I have to get used to you acting out-of-character once in a while."

"Can't believe I actually said that." she shook her head, getting out of bed to retrieve her clothes.

* * *

Later, in the stadium....

"What the? Why is it so dark?" the audience inquired inside the darkened stadium. "This ain't no movie theatre."

"Ouch! Who stepped on my toe!" one of the audience asked.

"Sorry to keep you in suspense. Welcome to the finals of the third Ura Buto Satsujin." Tatsuko declared. "Entering for the north, welcome, Team Uruha Kurenai!"

"Noroi. Kai. Mikoto. Joker." she introduced the Uruha Kurenai team.

"That's what we came for." Recca noted. "Let's do it, Hokage!"

"And from the south, welcome the Hokage!" Tatsuko announced.

"Hokage!" the crowd cheered.

"Koganei-kun, over here, honey!" one of Koganei's fangirls screamed.

"FUUKO!" the Fuuko fan-club roared.

_One of these freaks killed my sister._ Mikagami mused.

"Where the hell's Kurei?" Recca growled.

"Come on! Where the hell is your leader?" he demanded.

"Kurei-sama won't be attending." Mikoto chuckled.

"What?" Domon growled.

"What do you mean?" Recca hissed.

"There's really no need for Kurei-sama to join us." Mikoto laughed. "Our team's first fighter Noroi, should send all of you to hell."

"Isn't that... Noroi the Butcherer..." one of the audience stammered.

"One of the Jyushinshu, Noroi." Koganei supplied. "He's a killing machine that wasted all his opponents in the last tournament."

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Recca grinned. "But Kurei's not coming out until you all lose? No problem. Then I'll kick all..."

"Don't underestimate us!" Domon growled, pushing Recca aside. "i'll be the one to handle these foul scum."

"Domon." Recca protested.

"You job is to beat Kurei, right?" Domon asked. "Until then, we can handle it."

"Okay. Now to unveil the battle stage." Tatsuko declared.

"In the finals," she added, the light revealing an air-borne arena. "A ring out means death. The matches should take place with this handicap."

"What the hell." Kondo stammered.

"Who wants to bet this is another one of Koran's 'wonderful' plans?" Anhara remarked in heavy sarcasm.

"Domon. Don't tell me you're scared?" Fuuko deathpanned.

"No kidding!" Domon replied.

"Come on, Noroi!" he challenged, jumping into the ring. "i defeat you, and Kurei can get some!"

At that, Noroi wordlessly jumped into the ring.

"I, Toraha , will be referee for this match." Toraha declared.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"We're about to start the first match of the finals." Tatsuko announced. "Will Domon be victorious? Or Noroi? Who can predict the outcome?"

* * *

In the ring....

"Hokage's Domon versus Uruha Kurenai's Noroi. Begin!" Toraha declared.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Noroi rushes!" Tatsuko announced as Noroi charged.

* * *

In the ring....

"I don't think so!" Domon met Noroi's fists head-on. "No one is stronger than me. You're a hundred years too early for that!"

With a holler, he knocked Noroi off.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Great, Domon!" Recca cheered.

"Well, he's a little better!" Fuuko agreed.

"We shouldn't be overconfident." Kagerō warned. "Noroi hasn't counterattacked yet."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Kokū appeared under Kagerō's dress.

"You're that perverted old man!" Fuuko exclaimed, Kagerō having got Kokū out from under her dress.

"Get the hell away from my ka-chan!" Recca fumed.

"Look at the faces of Team Kurenai." Kokū advised. "Noroi appeared to be getting slaughtered, but they aren't worried."

* * *

In the ring....

Noroi seemed to be unfazed by Domon's relentless attacks.

_Strange... my fists aren't hurting him at all._ Domon mused. _What's going on here?_

* * *

On the ring side...

"It's so unfortunate, Domon-san." Joker remarked. "Noroi can't be hurt by our punches."

* * *

In the ring....

"What?" Domon growled.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He can't be hurt?" Recca echoed.

"What do you think you're doing, Joker?" Mikoto turned to him.

"Relax Mikoto-san." Joker chided. "Even if they know, what can they do? Who will care if I give them some lip service?"

* * *

In the ring....

"And I'm supposed to buy this shit?" Domon hollered as he charged, punching Noroi.

"I want..." Noroi droned.

"You say something?" Domon asked before Noroi sent him flying with an uppercut.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon!" Fuuko exclaimed as Domon flew into the abyss out if the ring.

* * *

In the stands...

"Noroi! Did nice!" the audience cheered as Domon stopped his fall with his fingers. "That moron hung on! Dump him!"

* * *

In the ring....

"Shit, I'm already in trouble." Domon cursed as Noroi approached him.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon!" Recca shouted as Noroi picked him up by the wrist and tossed him back into the ring.

* * *

In the stands...

"Great, Noroi! That was actually generous!" the audience roared. "Idiot, why didn't you drop him? Kill that kid!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Noroi-san may be nice after all." Yanagi noted.

_No, he isn't._ Koganei corrected. _There's gotta be a reason._

* * *

In the ring....

"I don't know what your deal is." Domon replied as he got up. "But time for my counterattack!"

"Jajan! Kuchibashi Oh!" he revealed his 'Beak King' weapon.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Noroi doesn't feel pain." Mikoto scoffed. "No matter how strong your weapon may be, it wont' work."

* * *

In the ring...

"Maybe his body doesn't." Domon said. "But..."

He released the 'Beak King', sending it flying behind Noroi before using the chain to ram the snapping claw onto Noroi's back of the head.

"How about that?" Domon challenged after Noroi's mask fell off. "Does it hurt at all? Let's see that ugly face of yours." before panicking when he saw a skull on Noroi's revealed face.

* * *

In the stands...

"What the hell? It's a monster!" the audience screamed in horror.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"What the hell is going on?" Tatsuko inquired.

* * *

On the ring side...

"If the body moves, why is the head dead?" Recca is confused.

"That must be..." Kagerō realized after Noroi replaced his helmet. "The madōgu, Bakuju."

"Bakuju?" Mikagami echoed.

"Bakuju is a madōgu that re-animates the dead." Kagerō explained. "One day, it's master was mortally wounded in battle. That man asked Bakuju to save his life. His body was too damaged to survive but his determination possessed the Bakuju."

_This body is no longer viable._ Bakuju decided, removing itself from its previous owner's head and flying off to find a new body. _Must have a new body. Young... strong one... I want... I want a new body..._

"Since that day, it is said Bakuju wanders to find the perfect body." Kagerō continued.

"Great, just what we need right now." Anhara remarked sarcastically. "A parasite madōgu."

"However, all bodies eventually rot." Mikoto chuckled. "Then, he's forced to take a new body."

"The reason he didn't let Domon fall is because he wants Domon's body." Kokū concluded. "And just as what Mercury-sama said, it is a parasite madōgu."

"What?" Recca growled.

"That's correct, old man." Mikoto chuckled.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"What a revelation!" Tatsuko declared. "Noroi hosts the malevolent ghost of Bakuju!"

* * *

In the ring....

"I want... your body!" Noroi droned as he approached Domon.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Use the madōgu I gave you yesterday." Kokū advised. "That's the only way you're going to survive this!"

* * *

In the ring....

"The madōgu?" Domon echoed.

"You mean this?" He took out the orb. "But what do it do with it?"

Noroi charged and knocked Domon to the ground, the madōgu orb entering his open mouth.

* * *

On the ring side...

"But the madōgu..." Fuuko pointed to Domon.

"He ate it..." Koganei sweatdropped.

"Stupid." Kondo sighed.

* * *

In the ring....

"All I want is your body." Noroi droned, readying to punch Domon's head. "I don't need the head."

Just before his fist hit, the sign 'Steel' appeared on Domon's forehead.

* * *

On the ring side....

"He's dead." Mikoto noted after Noroi's fist connected.

"That didn't sound good." Ganko noted after hearing the sound wave.

"No way..." Fuuko sank to her knees. "He's not dead. It can't be!"

"DOMON!" she screamed.

* * *

In the ring....

"Your body is now mine!" Noroi declared, only to have his mechanical arm implode.

* * *

On the ring side....

Mikoto was stunned when Domon stood up.

* * *

In the ring...

"You called, Fuuko?" Domon asked, getting to his feet.

* * *

On the ring side...

Fuuko blinked off her tears as she let off crying.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Oh my! Noroi's right arm just exploded!" Tatsuko declared. "What's going on here?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon!" Fuuko beamed.

"The color of his skin is different." Recca noted.

"The word 'Tetsu' is on his forehead." Kondo reported, using his binoculars.

"You gave him the madōgu, Tetsu Gan?" Kagerō asked Kokū.

"Bingo!" Kokū beamed. "The madōgu, Tetsu Gan. It changes it's master's body to iron, once it has been ingested."

"Thank god he swallowed it." Recca noted.

"He's one lucky bastard." Anhara remarked amusedly, realizing what had happened.

"What a lucky guy." Mikagami agreed.

* * *

In the ring....

"I want... I really want it." Noroi droned. Using his right arm to punch Domon, the said arm crumbling under the steel body.

"Doesn't work." Domon mocked. "I don't feel any pain now. Well, how should I finish you?"

"Like this?" he added, sending Noroi flying with a punch.

* * *

On the rig side...

"Don't be so confident." Kokū scolded. "Toss him out of the ring!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Shut up!" Domon hollered. "He's gonna pay for what he's done to me!"

"Am I right, Noroi-san?" he glared at the fallen Noroi.

"His mask is gone..." he blinked when he saw the skull through the smoke. "It got knocked off?"

"Domon." the flying mask droned behind him before attaching itself onto his head.

* * *

On the ring side...

"No!" Kokū gasped, realizing what had happened.

"This is going to be one shitty match." Anhara noted.

* * *

In the ring....

"I'm taking this body." Bakuju droned as Domon tried to get it off.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the hell is going on?" Fuuko demanded. "Noroi can only inhabit a dead body, right?"

"He trying to destroy Domon's mind first." Kokū explained.

"His mind?" Kagerō echoed.

"Memory, emotion, all that." Kokū added. "If his mind is mush, the bod is just a piece of meat. He would be pretty much a corpse then. At that point, the Bakuju could take over."

"As I said, parasite." Anhara remarked.

"Domon!" Recca shouted.

* * *

In the ring....

Domon opened his eyes, finding himself in his mind.

"What the? Where am I?" he blinked, floating in the space of his consciousness.

"Look at all these pretty balls." he looked at the spheres containing his memories."

"Isn't that Mikagami?" he inquired, the orb containing his memory of Mikagami floating past him. "What's this ball?"

"Mikagami's ball just..." he stammered, the crystal ball shattering.

"Mikagami..." he blinked, his memory fragment disappearing. "Who is he again?"

As he wondered, the orbs containing Koganei,'s Anhara's and Fuuko's memories started shattering one by one.

"Anyway, what was I doing?" he pondered, the rest of his memory orbs shattering. "I..."

"Oh man... who the hell am I?" he wondered, the orb containing his _own_ memory scattering.

* * *

In the ring....

"Ishijima Domon stands frozen." Tatsuko declared. "What will happen next?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon! What the hell are you doing? Move your ass!" Recca hollered.

"Domon!" Fuuko shouted.

* * *

In Domon's mind...

"Noroi... Noroi..." Bakuju droned. "That's right. That's our name. Now come into the light."

* * *

On the ring side...

"It's over." Kokū noted, as Domon took a step forward.

"Eh? What, old man?" Yanagi asked.

"His mind is scrambled." Kokū explained.

"Domon.... it can't be..." Recca gasped.

"Domon!" Fuuko screamed.

"If he doesn't snap out of it soon, I'll have to go and pull him out myself!" Anhara retorted.

* * *

In Domon's mind...

Just as Domon was about to enter the light, an even larger orb floated towards him.

"Another ball?" he blinked.

"Isn't that...?" he exclaimed, seeing Recca in the orb.

"It's Hanabishi?" the then Domon challenged. "Come with me."

"That's right." Domon remarked. "That's when I met you that first time. All the good times we've had..."

"I'll be your ninja if you beat me." Recca told him after their first fight.

"That's right." Domon realized. "That day really gave me purpose. "Why I wanted to beat Hanabishi!"

"I've come so far with that conviction." he added, as the memory orbs returned one by one. "That's why I came to this tournament."

"Tournament?" he echoed.

"I'll be the donation." Yanagi's orb returned next. "I want to help also. I know I can help."

"That's it!" Domon realized. "We're fighting for that Sakoshita girl."

"Am I right, Mikagami? Koganei?" he asked, the two memory orbs returning.

"You too, Kimura." he added, Anhara's orb returning next.

"And, Fuuko!" he added, the wind wielder's orb floating towards him.

* * *

**  
**On the ring side...

"What's happening?" Recca gasped as Domon regained his consciousness.

* * *

In the ring....

"Is this..." Bakuju choked. "You can't... what tremendous mental power... you can't... you can't!"

"With a roar, Domon smashed Bakuju with his fist.

"I am Ishijima Domon!" he hollered. "I am the strongest of the Hokage!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Oh yeah..." Kokū remarked.

* * *

In the ring....

"What the..." the scattered Bakuju choked as it fell into the abyss.

"Winner, Hokage Ishijima Domon." Toraha declared.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Domon! Did great!" Recca whooped.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Ishijima Domon is the winner of the first match." Tatsuko announced as Domon climbed back the rock everyone was standing on.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hanabishi." Domon started, knocking arms with the fire wielder.

"That was incredible! Nice job, Domon." Recca praised.

"It's the funniest thing. I wouldn't have snapped out of it if you weren't my rival." Domon admitted.

"An impressive performance, Domon-kun." Kurei remarked. "I apologize for my tardiness."

"Kurei..." Recca growled at his half-brother.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Heedless Hyomon Ken!

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: Mikagami's Fierce Battle. Heedless Hyomon Ken!

* * *

"You've finally decided to show yourself." Recca growled. "Get ready to have you ass publically beaten!"

"Didn't I mention that would be impossible?" Kokū scolded after knocking Recca on the head.

"Ouch..." Recca whined. "You... what the hell is your problem, old man?"

"Let's go train some." Kokū requested.

"Sir, Recca-kun is really strong." Yanagi added. "He can control six Flame Dragons."

"Yup, yup." Recca agreed. "Have you seen them?"

"Just because you have them doesn't mean you should depend on them." Kokū scoffed.

Reaching his hand out, he removed the six Dragons' markings on Recca's arms.

"What are you doing?" Recca demanded, the markings disappearing.

"The Fire Dragons' tattoos are..." Kagerō gasped.

"Gone?" Domon blinked.

"Does that mean he can't call them anymore?" Fuuko blinked.

"No way... it can't be..." Recca was shocked.

"Come out, Nadare! Saiha!" he tried to summon his Dragons.

"No Dragons came out." Koganei blinked. "What just happened?"

"If you're smart, you'll come with me to get them back." Kokū remarked, walking off.

"Come with you..." Recca echoed. "We're fighting a tournament!"

"Kurei is your only opponent." Kokū reminded him. "I will get you back before your little fight with Kurei starts."

"C'mon, old man." Recca complained.

"What's stopping you?" Fuuko chided. "Go on, Recca."

"Fuuko." Recca muttered.

"That old man, I don't think he's the enemy." Kagerō assured him.

"But he's pervert." Ganko added.

"And he did give me that madōgu." Domon commented.

"And without all eight Dragons, you can't beat Kurei." Koganei reminded.

"And in the meantime, we'll pick up the slack." Mikagami added.

"Hime... guys..." Recca looked at the rest of the Hokage.

"Sorry." he took off after Kokū.

_Gambatte... Recca-kun._ Yanagi prayed.

"I guess that's only way to deal with a hard-headed vassal huh?" Anhara remarked amusedly after Recca was out of earshot.

"Huh?" Fuuko blinked.

"Hara-nee, you know who that old man was?" Koganei asked.

Anhara just grinned in response.

"To quote an anime character, 'It's a secret'." she winked.

* * *

Outside the arena...

"Now where did that old man go?" Recca wondered, having followed Kokū outside.

"A mirror?" he turned to see a standing mirror beside him. Resting his hand on the mirror, the said glass glowed in response, pulling Recca into the Fire Dragons' world. With Recca within it, the mirror burst into flames

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Ura Buto Satsujin's finale: Uruha Kurenai versus Hokage." Tatsuko declared. "Let's get the second match underway."

* * *

In the ring....

"Your ever cute referee will be Satomi this time!" Satomi announced. "I'm 22 and completely single! Yoroshiku!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Yeah baby! I got some thing for ya!" the crowd cheered.

* * *

In the ring....

"Would Uruha Kurenai's Kai and Hokage's Kirisawa Fuuko, please enter the ring." Satomi requested.

At that, Kai jumped into the ring. Slamming his cloaked weapon down, the cloth fell to the ground, revealing the Hyōma En.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That sword is..." Mikagami recognized the weapon.

_Everything will be revealed tomorrow._ Kokū had told him. _Even who killed you sister._

_That has to be him._ Mikagami concluded.

"Well. Time to rock and roll." Fuuko stepped forward.

"Sorry, but this one's mine." Mikagami jumped in before her.

"Wait, Mi-chan!" Fuuko called out.

"What if that's..." Yanagi started. "Mikagami-sempai's sister's killer?"

"Just because he holds the Hyōma En, doesn't mean he's the one." Anhara protested.

"Men." she muttered, when the ice wielder ignored her.

* * *

In the ring....

"Referee, Kirisawa Fuuko is scheduled to to fight next, but I want it changed." Mikagami requested.

"Yes, yes." Satomi beamed. "I'll do anything you ask, Mikagami-kun."

"Any objections?" she looked at Kai.

"I agree." Kai chuckled. "En-Sui's Mikagami."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Is that alright, Kurei-sama?" Mikoto asked.

"He's who I've come for." Kurei replied. "That's why I wanted him on the team."

* * *

In the ring...

"Since both parties agree, the second match will be." Satomi declared. "Hokage's fighter is Mikagami. Let the second match begin!"

* * *

Back with Recca...

"The flame wielder screamed as he fell into an abyss before landing into a desert.

"Where am I?" he blinked after coughing out the sand.

In response, the sand before him exploded, raining the sand onto him as Nadare's human form appeared.

"I didn't mean to get you all sandy." Nadare told him. "Sorry, Recca."

"It's alright, sister." Recca waved her apology aside. "Kinda of strange, I would remember such a beautiful lady."

"I know everything about you." Nadare told him. "So shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Recca beamed.

"Appear, Flame!" Nadare summoned her power and fired a stream of fireballs at Recca who ducked.

"What? What exactly is your problem, Sister?" Recca demanded.

"You want your Dragons back right?" Kokū asked. "Instead of hiding, fight!"

"Stop eating that lunch box!" Recca hollered as Kokū munched on the bento box. "And why do I have to fight a woman?"

"Pick the first of many flowers." Kokū advised.

"Recca." Nadare started. "This is the second time we have fought. I am Nadare."

"Nadare?" Recca echoed.

"The eight Dragons are incarnations of the greatest Flame masters." Kokū explained. "Beings once humans have become Dragons."

"If you want her power again," he added as Nadare powered up another stream of fireballs. "You must best her. The others will be the same."

"Recca, the first time we met, you stood alone against us." Nadare reminded him, converging her fireballs into one large flame ball. "I thought that was admirable and gave you my help. But if that makes you overconfident, then I can help no longer. Show me what you are made of."

With that, she fired the flame ball at him.

"Don't underestimate me!" Recca growled, catching the fireball with his palms and tossing it back to Nadare. Nadare jumped to avoid the blast, only to be met by Recca's hand knife a moment she landed.

"I know I depend on you guys sometimes." Recca admitted, relaxing in his pose. "But I really need you guys' powers to fight Kurei. Please, come back to me."

"Such honesty is rarely spoken." Nadare smiled. "I like that."

"Fight the good fight, Recca." she added, returning to her Dragon form and reentering Recca's arm.

"Nadare, it's good to have you back." Recca looked at his reclaimed mark.

"So, Nadare went back already?" Kokū noted. "Pick your next opponent."

At that, three more Flame masters appeared.

"I am Saiha." Saiha's human form introduced himself.

"I'm Homura." Homura's human form added.

"And Madoka." Madoka's human form beamed.

* * *

In the ring...

"You're going to answer my questions." Mikagami growled.

"You actually expect me to?" Kai challenged.

"I didn't say you have a choice." Mikagami remarked, forming his ice sword as Kai readied his weapon.

Kai took a side step and Mikagami charged. Kai parried En-Sui's attack off. Mikagami jumped back to avoid Kai's blade thrust before moving in to attack his opponent. Kai jumped back to dodge the attack, the two swordsmen meeting each other head-on, parrying blade with blade.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"What speed!" Tatsuko announced. "This match is getting interesting!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Koganei, who's that Kai guy?" Ganko asked, "I've never heard of him."

"How should I know?" Koganei complained. "He mutsa become Jyushinshu after we left Kurei."

* * *

In the ring....

One of Mikagami's sword slashes managed to slice through Kai's cloak

* * *

On the ring side...

"He sliced Kai's cloak." Mikoto noted.

"The boy ain't bad." Joker added.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Oh my! Kai's cloak has been torn!" Tatsuko declared. "This will the first time Kai's face has been seen in the tournament!"

* * *

In the ring....

"Thank you very much, Mikagami." Kai replied. "Now there is nothing to hold me back."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Now he's bragging." Domon scoffed.

"No, he's serious." Kagerō corrected.

* * *

In the ring....

_Those earrings?_ Mikagami noted the earring's shine.

"You dislike these earring?" Kai commented. "It seems all my victims remember these earrings. They accuse me of killing someone close to them. Then, I finish them off. You shall share the same fate. Mikagami Tokiya!" and laughed.

_Finally... finally I've found him, nee-san._ Mikagami thought.

"You laugh annoys me." he frowned.

"Hyomon Ken, Tsurara Mai." he summoned his attack.

"Hyomon Ken!" Kai raised an icicle to guard himself.

"Hyomon Ken, Tsurara Gaeshi." he introduced his attack to the shocked Mikagami. "You're not the onl one who mastered the Hyomon Ken."

* * *

On the ring side...

"That guy can use the Hyomon Ken?" Domon was puzzled.

"No way..." Fuuko gasped.

* * *

In the stands...

"It can't be." Kukai noted. "Only one can inherit the Hyomon Ken. Only one student can be accepted. Meguri Kyoza and Mikagami Tokiya should be the only ones who knows the Hyomon Ken."

* * *

In the ring....

"The look on your face is classic." Kai remarked.

"That sword is... a madōgu, right?" Mikagami realized.

"Of course, the madōgu, Hyōma En." Kai replied.

"It must be something that can mimic my Hyomon Ken." Mikagami concluded. "However, the Tsurara Mai isn't the only Hyomon Ken technique."

"Uniting the for corners," he chanted, summoning four swirling water orbs which then merged into one.

"Hyomon Ken, Water Snake!" he finished his attack, slicing the water sphere with his blade.

* * *

On the ring side...

"We haven't?" Domon exclaimed.

"That's one we haven't seen before!" Fuuko finished his sentence.

"If he mimics moves, he won't be able to defend against this technique." Kagerō reasoned.

* * *

In the ring....

"I said I'm a master." Kai retorted.

"Appear, Ice Snake!" he summoned a much more powerful serpent, the ice snake breaking through the water snake.

* * *

In the stands...

"And that means..." Saichō noted as the two attacks clashed.

"Not exactly the same." Kukai corrected. "Kai summoned an ice snake. His was stronger than Mikagami's."

"And that means..." Saichō gasped.

"It must be true." Kukai replied.

* * *

On the ring side...

"There are two Hyomon Ken masters." Kagerō completed Kukai's sentence.

* * *

In the ring....

"What's wrong?" Kai mocked. "Meguri Kyoza's Hyomon Ken was passed on to the both of us. I was a master before you even began learning it. Consider me your big brother."

"What?" Mikagami growled.

* * *

Back with Recca...

Recca chuckled, having regained Homura as well.

"Hi, Rui of the Katanashi will be your next opponent." Rui appeared.

"How beautiful!" Recca nose-bled.

"C'mon. Why don't you think of something nice to fight against?" Rui challenged.

"I can see her...." Recca's nose bleed turned into torrents.

"My master is such a silly boy." Rui chuckled, pulling her kimono. "Then how about this?"

"I can't fight a naked woman!" Recca complained, as Rui burnt off her kimono.

"A ninja's job is to deceive his enemy." Rui told him, her nude form now surrounded by fireballs. "Remember, if a ninja can confuse you with something so simple, what are you?"

* * *

In the ring....

"You still don't give up? My little brother..." Kai mocked.

"I don't give a shit what you are." Mikagami retorted. "My sister will be properly avenged."

* * *

In the stands....

"He's in trouble." Saichō realized. "Mikagami is losing his cool."

"Kyoza lied to him after all." Kukai reasoned.

* * *

In the ring....

"Meguri Kyoza never told me there was another!" Mikagami snapped. "And if so, you know there should be only one! Someone like you can never inherit the Hyomon Ken!"

"The only reason Meguri Kyoza trained you was in case something happened to me." Kai replied. "You were my backup."

"Silence!" Mikagami shot back

"Tsurara Mai!" he summoned his attack.

"The problem with that move is your sword has to be on the ground!" Kai remarked, jumping up to dodge the attack. "It leaves you wide open."

"Hyomon Ken, Hisame!" he came down on Mikagami, raining icicles on him.

* * *

On the ring side...

"No!" Yanagi turned away as Mikagami fell.

* * *

In the ring....

"The Mizu Kugutsu." Kai noted, the water puppet turning into water as Mikagami attacked from the side.

"Nice, even though you should be dead." he added, dodging Mikagami's attacks.

"How about this?" Mikagami hissed. "Uniting the four Corners with icicles..."

"The Water Snake again?" Kai remarked, seeing the similar attack pose. "Haven't you already done this once?"

"Icicle Snake!" Mikagami released his upgraded attack.

* * *

In the stands...

"That wasn't the same technique!" Saichō noted.

"That was a combination of the Tsurara Mai and the Water Snake!" Kukai realized.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He can win!" Domon noted.

"But Mikagami-kun used most of his energy on that." Kagerō pointed out. "If Kai manages to survive that attack..."

* * *

In the ring....

"Don't underestimate me!: Kai hollered as the ice snake charged at him.

"Hyomon Ken, Ice Barrier!" he encased himself with ice as the snake clashed into him.

"I can beat anything you throw at me!" he declare, breaking through the attack. "I did it!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"No way." Ganko gasped.

"This sucks." Koganei noted. "He spent all of En-Sui's water."

* * *

In the ring....

"Your En-Sui seems to have run dry." Kai noted.

"And now to win!" he charged, piercing his blade into Mikagami, only to be deceived by the red water puppet.

"Now you?" he gasped, the water gushing out.

Turning back, he noticed too late that Mikagami had attacked with his red En-Sui.

"A red En-Sui?" Kai realized. "I see... your own blood..."

"Nee-san will be avenged!" Mikagami hollered, going in for the kill.

Noticing Kai's earring again, he sliced through Kai's body, but not before Kai thrust his blade into his stomach.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Tokiya!" Anhara screamed, after Mikagami collapsed after Kai redrew his weapon, the older swordsman falling suit a second later.

"Mikagami!" Domon shouted.

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"Mikagami-sempai!" Yanagi yelled.

* * *

In the ring....

"Both down!" Satomi declared.

"I will remain the one... who inherits the Hyomon Ken..." Kai choked as he got up slowly. "I am the Hyomon Ken."

"My decision is that Mikagami is unable to continue." Satomi announced. "The winner is Kai!"

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Mikagami Tokiya couldn't get up!" Tatsuko declared. "Uruha Kurenai's Kai takes the win!"

* * *

In the ring...

"How...? I shouldn't have..." Kai was confused.

"Why, Mikagami?" he asked.

* * *

In the stands...

"Master, Mikagami's last move..." Saichō started.

"He could have killed Kai." Kukai agreed. "But he restrained himself. What happened?"

* * *

In the ring....

Anhara, Fuuko and Domon had jumped into the ring.

"Mikagami!" Domon shouted, rushing towards him.

"MI-chan!" Fuuko exclaimed, following suit.

"Tokiya..." Anhara lifted her fallen lover.

"Are you alright?" Fuuko asked.

"I'm fine..." Mikagami replied. "Take care of Kai."

"He's your sister's killer, right?" Fuuko inquired. "Why should we?"

"Because he isn't." Anhara replied.

"Right?" she turned to the ice wielder in her arms.

"Yes." Mikagami winced as he sat up. "He didn't kill her."

"You figured it out, huh?" Kai noted.

"Right at the end." Mikagami replied. "You played the tough guy."

"All the way up to the end?" Kai added. "You're amazing."

"Why did you act like you killed my sister?" Mikagami demanded. "Which part of your story is true?"

"I really was the original inheritor of the Hyomon Ken." Kai confessed. "But when Meguri Kyoza met you and saw your potential, he decided you were the one. After that, he just threw me away. He didn't kill me because I would be his replacement if you proved unsatisfactory. It was a slap in the face."

"How can a man stand behind a boy ten years his junior?" he turned away. "That's why I wanted you to prove your worth to me. How good _the _Mikagami Tokiya really was..."

"And you acted as her killer." Anhara concluded.

"But I finally understand." Kai added. "You are truly my senior."

"You still won the match." Mikagami pointed out.

"Don't patronize me." Kai snapped. "Your Red En-Sui would have killed me."

"Where are you going?" Mikagami asked as Kai walked off.

"Only one can inherit the Hyomon Ken. Mercury-sama already has given you her assurance." Kai reminded him. "And these injuries shall claim me anyway."

"Kai!" Mikagami called, realizing what he was about to do.

"I leave you with a gift." Kai added, standing at the edge of the ring. "The man who killed your sister is... Meguri Kyoza."

"I can't believe that." Mikagami gasped.

"With revenge as your motivation," Kai continued. "Your skills improved dramatically. That's what Meguri Kyoza planned when he killed your sister."

"Mikagami Tokiya, I'm honored you are my last opponent." he added. "I hope you find an end to your revenge."

"So long." he finished, allowing himself to fall back into the abyss.

"KAI!" Mikagami got out of Anhara's arms, rushing to the ring side as he watched Kai fall.

* * *

Back with Recca...

"That's Setsuna?" Recca linked, having reclaimed Rui as well.

"Get up, old man." he turned to Kokū. "I'll take you on next."

"Eh? Me?" Kokū pointed to himself.

"I've figured out who you are." Recca told him. "I'll get your power as well! Kokū!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. A Wicked Woman’s Trap Angry Fuujin

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: A Wicked Woman's Trap. Angry Fujin

* * *

Back with Recca...

_Now Setsuna, huh...? _Recca mused, now facing the maniacal human form Flame Dragon.

"Hey, old man!" he called to Kokū. "Why don't you admit who you are?"

"What should I admit?" Kokū asked, standing up.

"It's as plain as day.... Kokū!" Recca barked.

"Very well." Kokū remarked. "I am the seventh Dragon, Kokū, a Dragon you haven't earned yet."

"This is Kokū's flame..." Recca mused as Kokū released his power. "Wah..."

"I can give you my power if you want it. Kokū replied. "Of course you must still challenge and beat me."

"Then let me try." Recca decided and attacked Kokū, only to be stuck by a throwing knife on the back.

"What?" Recca turned back.

"Die!" Setsuna charged.

Recca shielded his eyes as Setsuna knocked him backwards with an uppercut.

* * *

In the ring....

"So far, both teams have earned a win." Tatsuko declared. "Uruha Kurenai's Mikoto has entered the ring!

* * *

On the ring side...

"What a freak." Domon snorted.

"I wonder how good she is." Koganei mused.

"Who knows." Mikagami replied.

"It's cool." Fuuko remarked. "Whoever it is, Fuuko-chan's gonna win. So enjoy the show."

* * *

In the stands...

"Get out of here, you murderer!" a child exclaimed.

"You gonna lose!" he tossed an empty can at Mikoto.

* * *

In the ring...

"You may be a child," Mikoto remarked. "But your assault will not go unpunished."

* * *

In the stands...

"Shut up!" the boy snapped. "You... killed my father..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" the boy shouted at his defeated father._

"_I... I yield..." the child' s father admitted. "Please... spare my life. I have a son..."_

"_I am called Mikoto. I decide who lives and dies." Mikoto told him. "Your words mean nothing to me."_

"_Father!" the boy screamed as Mikoto killed him._

* * *

In the stands...

"You're the one who killed my father!" the boy accused.

* * *

In the ring...

"Shall I repent for this act?" Mikoto asked. "There is no repercussions for death here. You have no right to assault me."

"Hold on." Fuuko's throwing knife intervened.

"Kirisawa Fuuko..." Mikoto looked at the wind wielder.

"You would actually kill a kid over a can?" Fuuko pressed. "I'm the one you should worry about. Why don't you try killing me?"

"Of course." she jumped into the ring. "If you can. Nice goin' kid. Because of you, I know now what this thing is."

"Mikoto, upon entering this tournament, there's one thing I just can't stand. Anyone toying with the life of another, I'll crush."

"How admirable of a pledge." Mikoto mocked.

"Kid," Fuuko turned to the child. "I''l take revenge on this thing for you."

* * *

In the stands...

"Fuuko-san..." the child stammered in gratitude.

"You go, Fuuko!" the Fuuko Fan Club cheered. "Kill that Mikoto freak!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"How offending." Kurei noted. "That story was so sweet, even this audience bought it and are cheering the Hokage."

"Mikoto," he told the puppeteer. "Show them the power of the Uruha."

* * *

In the ring....

"As you command, Kurei-sama." Mikoto replied.

"Now to start the match." Enna declared. "The third match of the finals: Mikoto versus Kirisawa Fuuko. Begin!"

At Enna's declaration, Fuuko cast a crossed wind blade at Mikoto.

"How 'bout that?" Fuuko challenged.

* * *

In the stands...

"Did she hurt her at all?" the audience remarked after Mikoto defended against Fuuko's attack with her giant fan. "Look at the huge fan!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the hell is that?" Domon demanded.

"It blocked Fuuko-nee-chan's Kama Hachi so easily." Koganei added.

"Unbelievable..." Mikagami muttered.

* * *

In the stands...

"Fuuko-san..." the boy mumbled.

* * *

In the ring....

Did you expect that attack to be effective?" Mikoto mocked.

"Don't get smart just because you blocked one." Fuuko snorted.

"Not finished!" she declared and charged, slotting in the 'Tsume' madōgu orb.

Mikoto blocked her attack with her fan. Landing on the ground, Fuuko summoned another 'Kaze no Tsume', successfully knocking Mikoto off her feet.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Great, Fuuko!" Ganko and Kondo beamed. "Yatta!"

"She isn't as strong as we thought." Kagerō noted.

"I hope you're right." Mikagami remarked.

* * *

In the ring....

"Now let's see..." Fuuko remarked. "The ugly face under this uglier mask."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Little bitch thinks she will win." Kurei scoffed.

"Do it, Mikoto." he told the puppeteer. "Give her a taste of real power."

* * *

In the ring....

"Yes, Kurei-sama." Mikoto got up, her mask cracking off to reveal a mechanical face underneath.

"A robot?" Fuuko echoed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Not really, Fuuko." Anhara remarked.

"Oi, Mikoto!" she hollered. "How about you get out of the conception of yours? You aren't fooling me!"

* * *

In the ring....

At Anhara's shout, the robot opened a trapdoor from its chest as the _real_ Mikoto stepped out.

"Now, let's get to the real fighting." Mikoto remarked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That girl was inside inside Mikoto?" Mikagami blinked.

"What the hell is it with these freaks?" Domon demanded.

* * *

In the stands...

"That girl didn't come out when she fought my father." the child remarked.

* * *

In the ring....

"Nice to meet ya. We're Mikoto." Mikoto chuckled.

"We are?" Fuuko echoed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"It's been awhile since I've seen Mikoto come out." Raiha noted.

"Raiha?" Mikagami echoed, the Hokage turned to see the lightning wielder.

"And when she has to," Raiha added. "Every opponent has died."

"What did you say?" Domon demanded. "What cha' mean by that? And what does she mean by we? Using a robot... this two against one crap is cheating!"

* * *

In the ring...

"Domon!" Fuuko muttered.

* * *

In the stands...

"He's right! You cheater!" the crowd roared.

* * *

In the ring....

"There might be a rule against it." Enna noted. "We referees must talk this over..."

Enna was cut short when Mikoto slapped her away.

"You better think again before you go chat, missy." Mikoto threatened, stepping on her head. "I don't remember breaking no rule? She's my shadow and my madōgu, Mokoto. A madōgu shaped like a human with it's own will. If you're calling Mokoto illegal, what about Fuuko's flying rat?"

* * *

At the commentary table...

Stop it! Your argument is acceptable." Tatsuko announced. "However, we'll disqualify you if you keep stomping the referee."

* * *

In the ring....

"Then take this bimbo out and put in a competent referee, would ya?" Mikoto barked.

"Cut that shit out!" Fuuko fumed, punching Mikoto across the face. "Let me tell you something, you can't defeat what you're not paying attention to."

"It's Enna-chan, right?" she turned to the referee. "Use this."

"Thank you so much." Enna took the offered handkerchief.

"I'm ready to explode now." Fuuko told her, "Just stay back and watch the fight, 'kay?"

"Fuuko-san... you're so cool." Enna gushed.

"Now, you've done it..." Mikoto growled as she and her robot charged.

"I'm gonna make you piss-face of yours sexier by ripping out your eyes and breaking all your teeth!" Mikoto swore.

* * *

In the stands...

"Her nails are..!" the boy exclaimed as Mokoto's fingernails reached out.

* * *

In the ring....

Fuuko retaliated by throwing her throwing knives at the robot.

Ducking Mokoto, Fuuko then charged at a shocked Mikoto and slamming her head on the ground.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Yatta!" Ganko beamed.

* * *

In the ring....

"Who's the piss-girl now?" Fuuko asked at the glaring Mikoto.

:I'm sorry... forgive me..." Mikoto begged. "Kurei-sama ordered me to... honestly, I've never enjoyed fighting. Why can't the madness just end?"

"Do ya fell bad about it?" Fuuko inquired the sobbing Mikoto. "Still, feeling bad isn't going to bring back that kid's father."

"How bad I feel?" Mikoto chuckled as Mokoto stood up.

* * *

In the stands...

"Fuuko-san, look out! Mokoto's nails are...!" the boy warned.

* * *

In the ring....

Fuuko managed to jump out of harm's way when Mokoto attacked her with its nails.

"That surprise attack was unexpected." Fuuko admitted. "And not bad for someone like you."

"Tears are a woman's weapon." Mikoto told her."But you wouldn't know, would you, piss-girl?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What's wrong, kid?" Kondo asked upon hearing the boy's gasp. "What's our problem?"

"Fuuko-san's shoulder got scratched by the nails." the boy told him. "Fuuko-san's gonna die." "The same way my father did."

"What did you say?" Domon demanded. "Hey, what do you mean?"

"She's been poisoned." Raiha supplied.

"Raiha?" Mikagami turned to the thunder wielder.

"Mikoto's real power isn't her ability to fight dirty," Raiha replied. "It's more her cunning in the way she uses Mikoto's other madōgu."

* * *

In the ring....

"Doku Mashin." Mikoto introduced the metal nails on Mokoto's fingers. "It's a combination of every person. The Doku Mashin is the poison's poison."

"It should already be destroying your entire body." she added.

"What?" Fuuko hissed.

"All I have to do is wait for you to die." Mikoto grinned as Mokoto's poison started its work. "I'd say we have a few minutes at least. Never telling someone you loved them or being hugged my your mother. Regret the details and die!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the hell?" Domon demanded. "Fuuko's got only a few minutes left?"

"Fuuko.." Ganko prayed.

* * *

In the ring....

"Ara, it seems the poison is already doing its job." Mikoto noted as Fuuko straggled. "If you're afraid to die, beg for your life. But all you can really do is piss up a rope. Now you know why Mikoto decides your fate!"

"No way... I'm running out of juice..." Fuuko mused. "I don't... I don't... I don't wanna die."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuuko!" Domon yelled.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Oh my goodness. In using the Doku Mashin, Kirisawa Fuuko has taken some big damage." Tatsuko declared. "And the countdown to her death beats on.

* * *

On the ring side..

"Fuuko!" Domon shouted as Fuuko sank to her knees. "You're gonna die! Tag out!"

"It doesn't matter." Kagerō interrupted.

"Why the hell not?" Domon demanded.

"Even if she quits her fight, regular medicine can't stop the Doku Mashin." Kagerō replied. "And from what I've seen, she'll never give up. Fuuko will fight until the last"

"Oh no..." Yanagi gasped.

"Then what do we do?" Domon pressed. "Sit here and watch while Fuuko dies in front of us?"

"There's one chance." Anhara told him.

"Listen carefully, Fuuko." she called. "The Doku Mashin is a special poison made to kill people. So, a restorative madōgu was made. And that girl has to have it. The antidote madōgu.""

* * *

In the ring...

"Aren't you the smart one?" Mikoto scoffed.

"The antidote madōgu..." Fuuko echoed.

"Yes, it exists." Mikoto replied. "Too bad I didn't bring it."

Laughing, she then dashed to punch the deeply weakened Fuuko. Jumping up, Mikoto then let Mokoto in on the action, the robot punching Fuuko in the stomach.

Fuuko retaliated by grabbing Mokoto's wrist.

"Such a girly punch." Mikoto mocked behind her, knocking Fuuko to the ground with a punch. "My Mokoto won't be broken!"

* * *

In the stands...

"Fuuko-san!" the boy gasped.

* * *

In the ring...

"How are you feeling?" Mikoto mocked. "You're not so perky anymore, right? You can't fight back, can you?"

"Well, this is it!" she declared, jumping to finish Fuuko off. "Give regard to my victims in hell!"

Fuuko smirked when Mikoto came down on her finger, having swiped one of Mokoto's poisoned metal tips.

"Why... you got the Doku Mashin..." Mikoto was stunned, the poisoned tip piercing her neck. "You couldn't have..."

"My hand kinda of naughty, you know." Fuuko grinned.

"Doku Mashin is..." Mikoto exclaimed. "I've been poisoned as well!"

"I don't wanna die... Gedoku Gan... if I take this..." she reached into her blouse to retrieve the antidote madōgu.

Jumping in front of her, Fuuko swiped the bag away and somersaulted to safety.

"No way... the poison should have paralyzed her by now." Mikoto gasped. "It can't be!"

"I'd say... I don't wanna die yet!" Fuuko snapped. "I knew you wouldn't risk using that madōgu without insurance. You should've waited till I died before you pulled out the Gedoku Gen."

"Damn you..." Mikoto hissed.

"Mokoto, take down this piss girl!" she ordered.

"Shut the hell up, you whore"! Fuuko hissed, summoning Fuujin and released the Wind God straight into Mokoto. Fuujin connected with the fan before breaking through and smashing into the puppet.

"Her fan has broken." Mikoto gasped.

"Kaze no Kodama, there's only one left." Fuuko summoned Fuujin one last time. "But... here we go, Fuujin-chan!"

"Fuujin surprise attack, Hayate!" Fuujin released its new attack, impaling a hole in the puppet's body.

"Mokoto..." Mikoto gasped when Fuujin's new attack completely destroyed the puppet.

"Mikoto..." Fuuko started, the defeated Mokoto having sank to her knees.

"The poison has paralyzed me." Mikoto admitted.

"You better get comfortable." Fuuko told her, grabbing her by her blouse and tossing her off.

After putting some distance between them, Fuuko swallowed the antidote.

"Fuuko..." Mikoto gasped. "Please.... forgive me. I never could fight... the poison is burning inside me. Help! I don't want to die yet! Fuuko... Gedoku Gan... please..."

"I should let you die for what you've done to that kid, but..." Fuuko replied. "If I did, I'd be just like you."

With that, she tosses her the bag.

Mikoto smirked and fired a gun at Fuuko as the bag fell on the ground.

Grasping her injured shoulder, Fuuko then tumbled off the ring side.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Fuuko!" Domon shouted.

Using his 'Beak King', he latched the claw onto the ring wall and caught Fuuko before she fell.

"Thank god..." Yanagi beamed.

* * *

"Remind me to teach you how to use Tenoh-sei's winds to save yourself in situations like this." Anhara noted.

* * *

In the ring....

Mikoto burst out laughing.

"Referee, aren't you going to do something?" she asked. "If someone jumps in like that, aren't they disqualified? That's the rule, right?"

"This match... winner... Uruha Kurenai, Mikoto..." Enna announced reluctantly.

* * *

In the stands...

"That's bull!" the crowd hollered. "Your decision is wrong! Idiot!"

* * *

In the ring....

"Quiet! Fuuko wasn't good enough to to be in this tournament." Mikoto snapped.

"Let's see...." she chuckled, reaching into the bag.

"Nothing... Gedoku Gan is..." she gasped when she found the bag empty. "No way... why?"

"Fuuko..." she realized that Fuuko had sniped the other orb away as she walked to the edge. "You bitch..."

Fuuko opened her palm, to reveal the other Gedoku Gan.

"Give it to m..." Mikoto choked as she approached the ring edge.

"Mikoto!" Anhara barked, causing the poisoned female to look up.

"You are a disgrace to us woman kind." Anhara snapped.

"Mind Crush." she raised a hand and sent a wave of magical energy at Mikoto.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Mikoto mocked.

"And you're brain-dead if you still don't understand why that spell was called 'Mind Crush." Anhara snapped.

"You can feel it, can't you?" she looked at the stunned Mikoto coldly.

"Mikoto's mind..." Kagerō realized what the spell was supposed to do.

"Now, for the final touch." Anhara added, pointing a finger at the shell-shocked Mikoto's forehead.

"Endless Nightmare." she passed another spell into Mikoto's shattered mind.

Mikoto screamed as she fell into the abyss, Fuuko letting the last Gedoku Gan fall after her.

* * *

In the ring...

"Fuuko..." Domon looked at the exhausted wind wielder.

"Domon..." Fuuko looked up at him. "I... I lost... I lost two of the Kodama too... the result didn't change anyway... I know, but... how can I face that kid?"

* * *

In the stands...

"Don't be sorry!" the child shouted. "And thank you! I'm sure my father would feel the same. We said, Fuuko-san, you won this match!"

At his proclaim, the crows roared.

* * *

In the ring...

"That's right, Fuuko." Domon agreed.

"Be proud." he told her, slapping her should and causing the wind wielder to stumble froward. "Everybody knows who the real winner is."

Fuuko wiped her tears and smiled.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Cheering weakness really makes me sick." Kurei scoffed. "And don't forget, you can't afford to lose anymore."

* * *

Back with Recca...

"What's wrong, Recca? Kokū asked the teen who has thrown back by his flames ""Don't you want to fight anymore?"

"Shut up, old man!" Recca snapped.

"Single Flame Dragons won't hurt me." Kokū advised. "Combine your attacks like you did against Magensha."

"Scared, are you?" he scoffed at Recca's confused expression. "Can't you handle the pain of the combo attacks?"

"What? I ain't scared." Recca growled. "These fights are about life and death. And I am too. I'll beat you and Kurei as well!"

"Nadare, Homura!" He jumped and summoned two of his Flame Dragons before screaming as he was engulfed in their flames and falling back to the sandy ground.

"That's not the way you do it." Kokū reprimanded. "Flame Dragons do in order. If you call them in the wrong order, you'll pay for it. But if you do it right, you'll be able to summon more than three Dragons at once."

"More than three..." Recca echoed.

"Rule number one: Summon the Flame Dragons in reverse order you received them." Kokū added.  
Rule number two:Don't push your luck with overuse. Combination Flame Dragons eat lots of your energy. The Flame will burn you out if your energy is low. Rule number three: Remember, some Dragons don't get along real well. Setsuna hates playing with others. The rest is all about you."

"I'll do it..." Recca decided. "Combo Flame Dragons. Three, four, or whatever...."

With that, he summoned four of his Flame Dragons.

"Endure, Recca." Kokū advised, the teen screaming in pain as he was engulfed withing the flames. "Pass through it. And you'll receive the power of Kokū as well."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. The Second Round! Recca vs Kurei

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: The Second Round! Recca vs. Kurei

* * *

At the commentary table...

"It's time to start our fourth match!" Tatsuko declared. "Will the Joker of the Kurenai crush the hope of the Hokage? Or will Koganei be victorious?"

* * *

In the ring...

"Fast little bugger." Joker remarked, Koganei having broken free of their stalemate and was attacking him rapidly.

"Kōgan Anki, Second form, Ryu!" Koganei jumped and unlock his weapon's second form.

Joker blocked the thrown sickle off course.

"And your weapon is quite unyielding." Joker added. "You may have been an Uruha benchwarmer, but you really could've been someone. Hat's off to you!"]

Koganei blinked as Joker laughed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"This guy's too laid back." Domon remarked.

"Does he plan to fight seriously?" Fuuko asked.

* * *

In the ring...

"Does it show?" Joker grinned. "Well, I'm not really in a fighting mood."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What?" Domon and Fuuko growled.

******************************************************************************************

In the ring....

"Well, if you really want to," Joker added. "Even if someone was to help this kid win, Kurei-sama still remains. The Uruha's got it anyway."

* * *

On the ring side...

"What did you say?" Fuuko fumed.

* * *

In the ring....

"This match really doesn't mean anything." Joker pointed out.

"You're so full of it!' Koganei retorted. "Recca-nii-chan's gonna beat Kurei."

"Oh, so scary." Joker kidded. "Then why has Recca-han run out on Kurei-han? Am I wrong?"

"He didn't run away." Koganei hissed. "He's getting ready to fight Kurei."

"Oh, then bring him out then." Joker replied. "This brave, new Recca-han."

"C'mon now, Joker." Midori started as Joker turned to walk off. "You two are supposed to be fighting here."

"I hate wasting my power." Joker told her. "So, I'll let the boy have this match."

"Wha?" Midori exclaimed. "Are you like, serious?"

"I'll sit down and enjoy the show." Joker replied. "I wanna see the Recca fight like you say he will."

* * *

In the stands...

"What? He's joking?" the crowd was astonished as Joker walked off.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Oh my!" Tatsuko exclaimed. "Joker just walked away. So it seems... this match is automatically Koganei Kaoru's victory! Now the score is dead even. Everything comes down to the final match!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"That was arrogant, even for you." Kurei remarked after Joker jumped back to the platform.

"But isn't it what you really wanted?" Joker asked. "Didn't you want that, Kurei-han, you need to fight Hanabishi Recca real bad. 400 years of repressed anger must really suck."

"Right? Kurei." Kurei finished the sentence.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"So Nemi will the referee for this fifth and final match." Tatsuko announced as Nemi took over. "But where is the Hokage's Hanabishi Recca?"

* * *

In the stands...

"What's wrong, Recca?" the crows hollered. "Come out! Or are you afraid of Kurei?"

* * *

In the ring....

"Team Hokage, where is Hanabishi?" Nemi asked.

"Kurei, let's talk." Koganei requested.

* * *

On the ring side...

Kurei snorted and jumped in.

* * *

In the ring....

"It seems that Recca has realized he cannot win." Kurei scoffed. "Honestly, it's truly disappointing. I didn't think he'll act so cowardly."

"Kurei..." Koganei started. "Why should he be afraid of you?"

"Koganei..." Kurei growled.

"I'm not afraid of you." Koganei replied. "And I can prove it, if you want me to."

"You..." Kurei hissed. "Do you realize to whom you're speaking?"

"Yeah." Koganei replied. "I'll fight in his place!"

"Whatever." Kurei scoffed. "As a failing member of the Uruha, I'll dispatch you painfully."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Wait." Mikagami intervened as he jumped into the ring. "In this case, I'll be his opponent."

"C'mon ! Don't act so tough, Mikagami!" Domon scolded, following suit. "I'll take care of him!"

"Nah, I'll do that!" Fuuko leapt into the ring. "I wanna pay this guy back for last time."

* * *

In the ring....

"Please wait." Nemi started. "Hanabishi's turn is next. You can't choose who goes next."

"No." Koran intervened. "As this tournament's promoter, I'll allow it."

* * *

At the commentary table...

"Mori-sama..." Tatsuko blinked.

* * *

On the screen...

"These are the finals of the Ura Buto Satsujin and a disqualifying decision wouldn't be right.." Koran added. "I ask you Hokage. Is Recca coming?"

* * *

In the ring....

"Of course he'll show!" Fuuko snapped as Mikagami nodded in agreement.

* * *

On the screen...

"Then you shall one final chance." Koran remarked. "All of you will fight Kurei until he shows up. But if you all die before Hanabishi Recca shows up, the Hokage will lose."

* * *

In the ring....

"What?" Domon growled.

* * *

On the screen...

"This will be pure entertainment." Koran chuckled. "Kurei, don't go easy. Use this ring to crush them all. All I want to hear is each one of their dying words."

* * *

In the ring....

"Shut up!" Kurei snapped.

* * *

On the screen...

"What?" Koran growled.

* * *

In the ring....

"Father. Why can't you mind your own damn business?" Kurei retorted.

* * *

On the screen...

"Kurei!" Koran barked.

* * *

In the ring....

"I gave you a warning." Kurei reminded him. "If anything interferes with this fight, not even you will survive."

* * *

On the screen...

"You brat..." Koran growled. "You dare speak against me? Take that back or I'll dest..."

* * *

In the ring....

"Father." Kurei interrupted. "You need to understand. Using that card will end your life as well."

* * *

On the screen...

"Bastard..." Koran growled.

* * *

In the ring....

"Put your mind to rest." Kurei assured him. "I will still fulfill your final request of me. I can entertain myself by killing the Hokage. You can even have the healer when I finish. But I won't fight for you anymore for your ambitious designs. I wish to use this tournament to cut off our relationship."

* * *

On the screen...

"Okay, I promise it." Koran added. "But remember this, Kurei. You aren't the strongest. I'm the one who controls the real power."

* * *

In the ring....

"Well, shall we begin?" Kurei turned to the Hokage after Koran turned off the screen.

"Kurei, what are you really fighting for?" Koganei asked. "I may be a kid, so I don't get it. But why does it have to be this way?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_To rebuild this rotten world, fight with me." Kurei had told him. "Until then, I'll be your brother as you grow up."_

"_Kurei..." Koganei smiled._

* * *

In the ring....

"I know you're still good down deep." Koganei insisted. "You keep it hidden, right? Now that you're through with Koran, you didn't have to be the bad guy anymore. Am I right? Please say I'm right!"

"Koganei, is this all you have to say?" Kurei asked in front of him.

"My answer." he lifted his hand.

Anhara had jumped in before Kurei stuck the younger teen.

"Kaoru, didn't I tell you before that," Anhara hissed, glaring at Kurei. "Talking doesn't work on this guy!?"

"I fight to become stronger." Kurei replied. "Any good in me died a long time ago."

"What a Flame..." Domon gaped as Kurei powered up.

"It's a Flame." Mikagami added. "But very different from Hanabishi's. It reminds me of Kurei, a cold Flame."

"Well, come and get it." Kurei challenged. "Only fools follow a coward who has left them behind."

"Shut your mouth!" Domon hollered as he charged.

"Kimura..." he stopped in his tracks when the ice wielder's freezing air froze his feet.

"Hara-nee..." Koganei blinked as Anhara's freezing aura reached over to him, Mikagami and Fuuko.

"What can she do that we can't...." Fuuko trailed off when she _saw_ Anhara's power flare as she transformed. "Oh that."

"Kurei, do you know why Koran had the Celestial Stars killed?" Holy Mercury asked.

"Because he's afraid of what we can do." she answered her own question.

With a simple wave of her hand, she dispelled Kurei's flame completely.

"Impossible..." Kurei was shocked at the tremendous power the girl held.

"Nothing is impossible for us Senshi." Holy Mercury told him.

Kurei said nothing and simply disappeared.

"And here I thought I'd proven this in the battle with Tsukishiro." Holy Mercury remarked unamusedly. "Shadows don't work on me!"

"Auger Frost!" she disappeared, reappearing behind Kurei and blasted the flame caster with her ice ball.

"Deja vu." Fuuko muttered, noticing how the attack was coating Kurei's fist with its ice. Kurei growled and used his Flame to melt off the ice.

"Guess I forgot to mention that Mercury is _also_ the God of Speed." Holy Mercury winked at the grinning wind wielder.

"She's such a tease." Mikagami smirked.

"And you're dating her, why?" Fuuko joked.

"Fuuko...." Mikagami growled.

"Fuuko, don't make me freeze you." Holy Mercury threatened.

Just then, a blast of fire entered the ring.

"Oi, Kimura, were you going to start this without me?" Recca grinned as he jumped into the ring.

"Recca-nii-chan..." Koganei smiled after Holy Mercury released the rest of the Hokage from her prison.

"Wasn't going to kill him." Holy Mercury replied.

"Hanabishi!" Domon beamed.

"You came back!" Fuuko exclaimed.

"Sorry about the slacking." Recca apologized. "But I think I can handle Kurei."

"No prob, but if you lose and I'll kick your butt." Koganei grinned.

"Didn't know I could lose." Recca returned his grin.

"To protect my master, is the job of a ninja." he turned to Yanagi.

"Don't worry." he told her. "I'll protect my Hime."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun." Yanagi smiled.

* * *

In the ring....

"Well." Recca turned to his half-brother. "Let's get started!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"He looks like he's really been fighting." Yanagi noted. "Recca-kun, what kind of training did you do for this match?"

* * *

In the ring...

"Not much." Recca replied. "I might be too warmed up to beat Kurei!"

"I've come for you, Kurei." he added. "Today's the last say I look at your ugly face!"

"Stop babbling, you insect." Kurei retorted.

"Is this the first sentence, the man, Kurei, who will die soon talked to me?" Recca barked. "Bet you think Koganei's a bug also? Koganei, at least thought of you as a brother!"

"He betrayed the Uruha. He will die." Kurei concluded.

"You..." Recca growled.

"Well now, Kurei versus Recca will be the last match." Nemi declared. "Final match, begin!"

At her declaration, the two half-brothers charged.

Recca jumped into the air at the last second and summoned his Flames.

"Homura, Saiha, Nadare!" he released three of his Flame Dragons.

"Combined Flame Dragons, Flame Sickle Bomb!" he came down on Kurei, sending his fiery sickle at Kurei who jumped to dodge the attack.

"What?" Kurei gasped when Nadare's fireballs emerged from the sickle and attacked him.

From the smoke, the fire chain wrapped around Kurei before the sickle pierced his back.

"Amazing!" Nemi announced. "Hanabishi Recca's opening attack is an all new combo, never before seen in this tournament!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Nice going, Hanabishi!" Domon cheered.

"His training must have paid off." Mikagami noted. "He can easily control more than one Flame Dragon."

"Make him choke on it!" Fuuko encouraged.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"This is the first time we've seen Kurei hurt in all his matches so far!" Tatsuko declared. "And the Flame whip tightens around Kurei's burning body!"

* * *

In the ring...

"How about it, Kurei?" Recca barked.

"So, does this mean you've won?" Kurei remarked.

"What?" Recca growled.

Flaring up, Kurei used his Flame to break free of his confines.

"C'mon, that's what you counter with?" Recca asked as Kurei replicated himself.

"Setsuna!" he summoned his fourth Dragon.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Oh no. Recca-san summon Setsuna." Raiha noted.

"No good, Kurei-han." Joker warned, Setsuna having found the real Kurei. "Setsuna's a blind Dragon, bu he's able to see you!"

* * *

In the ring...

Setsuna had opened his single eye, engulfing Kurei within his flames.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That's gonna leave a mark." Holy Mercury noted.

"Hanabishi..." Mikagami started. "Can even handle Setsuna that easily."

* * *

At the commentary table...

"This is yet again unbelievable." Tatsuko declared. "Kurei seems to have been flame broiled by Setsuna's Shun En."

* * *

On the ring side...

"Lookin' good!" Koganei beamed. "Recca-nii-chan can win this match!"

"Without Kurenai coming out?" Holy Mercury quirked a brow. "I don't think so."

* * *

In the ring....

Kurei chuckled as he stood in midst of the flames.

"What?" Recca was shocked.

With a scream, Kurei dispelled the flames with an explosion.

"What?" Recca demanded.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Setsuna's flames is..." Mikagami was stunned.

"Defeat!" Domon and Fuuko exclaimed.

"Who wants to bet it's all Kurenai's doing?" Holy Mercury asked.

* * *

In the ring...

"I hope you learnt something else with your training." Kurei replied. "Someone who controls flames can't be hurt by it easily. Too bad for you. Even with the level you've achieved, you'll still never defeat me. Until that flame protects me is extinguished." as Kurenai appeared behind him

* * *

On the ring side...

"Isn't that..." Domon stammered. "We've seen it before..."

* * *

In the ring....

"Kurenai?" Recca blinked at the fire sprite.

* * *

On the ring side...

"That's the girl who Koran killed." Koganei realized.

* * *

In the ring....

"I was wondering when that bitch would show up." Recca remarked. "But if I remember, Kurenai couldn't even beat a weaker me!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Because she was holding back, idiot!" Holy Mercury hollered.

* * *

In the ring....

"She's right, you know." Kurei replied.

"Kurenai, you've waited so long for this day." he told her. "Crush that insect for me."

At his command, Kurenai cried and charged at Recca.

"Madoka!" Recca summoned his shield Dragon, the flame barrier holding against Kurenai's attack. With a louder scream, Kurenai's attack broke through the shield, her blast imploding the barrier.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Madoka's barrier..." Koganei gasped.

"Shattered?" Mikagami finished his sentence.

"As I said, holding back." Holy Mercury replied.

"Recca!" Kagerō gasped.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi screamed.

"Recca!" Fuuko exclaimed, the flame wielder being held in Kurenai's chokehold, the fire sprite shooting up into the skies.

"He's being burnt by Kurenai's flames!" Domon shouted.

* * *

In the sky above the ring....

Kurenai dropped a screaming and flaming Recca back to the ground.

"Recca, this ends here." Kurei declared, approaching the fallen Recca who had rolled over the douse the flames. "Suffer the pain of having to lose someone you love."

_Kurei... I gotta admit that he's really strong..._ Recca mused. _Damnit!_

_Recca, now is the time you must fight hard._ Kokū's voice boomed in his head.

"That voice is..." Recca gaped. "Old man, Kokū."

_You must summon all seven Dragons._ Kokū told him. _Only then will the eighth Dragon appear._

"The eighth Dragon?" Recca echoed.

_If you have the strength to endure it._ Kokū added.

"Then, I'll do it." Recca decided. "To protect my Hime, I'll endure anything!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun...." Yanagi gasped as Recca stood back up.

"He's up..." Koganei blinked.

* * *

In the ring....

"Still wasting my time?" Kurei asked, unamused.

"Now to make you pay for everything." Recca replied, summoning all seven Fire Dragons in one go.

"Come out, seven Dragons!" he instructed.

"What?" Kurei took a step back as Recca's fire aura exploded, the seven Flame Dragons appearing on his back. "What the?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"All seven were summoned at the same time." Kagerō remarked.

"What I'm more worried about is whether Hanabishi has enough energy left in him to support them." Holy Mercury added.

* * *

In the ring....

"Well, please!" Recca called to the eighth Dragon. "Please, come out! My last Flame Dragon!"

At his call, Resshin appeared.

* * *

On the ring side...

"The Eighth Dragon..." Kagerō echoed.

* * *

In the ring....

"Resshin you finally came out." Recca beamed.

"Don't misunderstand." Resshin told him. "I came to be entertained."

"What?" Recca exclaimed.

"I just come to look." Resshin replied. "Recca and Kurei, the battle of brothers and the winner becomes the true Flame Master. C'mon Recca, if you want to have my power, beat him with all you got!"

"Your final hope has abandoned you." Kurei chuckled. "You're in trouble, Recca."

"Then, I've got no choice." Recca replied, his aura flaring up as the seven tattoos on his arms burnt.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hanabishi, what are you going to do?" Domon exclaimed.

"What if he tries to..." Fuuko gasped.

"Combine all seven Dragons!" Mikagami realized what Recca intended to do.

* * *

In the ring....

The seven summoned Dragons entered Recca's burning aura.

"What?" Kurei was shocked as Recca exploded.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Amazing..." Fuuko awed.

"He combined all of them..." Domon gasped.

"It's official." Holy Mercury remarked. "He's suicidal."

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi exclaimed.

* * *

In the ring....

"Please, seven Dragons..." Recca pleaded. "Give me... give me the power I need! Nadare! Saiha! Homura! Setsuna! Madoka! Rui! Kokū!"

"I shall shatter all hope!" Kurei declared. "Kurenai, burn them all!"

At his command, Kurenai charged.

"GO!" Recca hollered as his combined Flame Dragons met head-on with Kurenai.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Battle To The Death!

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Battle To The Death! Until Life Is Extinguished...

* * *

At the commentary table...

"The monster flames have collided!" Tatsuko declared. "Is Kurei's Flame stronger or will it be Hanabishi's? Who will win this battle of wills?"

* * *

In the ring....

As the ring crumbled under the powerful energy wave, Recca was blown back the the shockwave as Kurei jumped to avoid getting hit by an incoming rock.

Releasing Kurenai, Kurei used the fames to burn off the rocks flying at him.

Behind him, Recca fired his flames on Kurei's back as Kurenai moved in front of Kurei, taking the attack for him. Recca flames broke through, Kurei's mask cracking under the powerful energy wave before he was engulfed in Recca's flames and was sent crushing onto the side of the demolished ring.

* * *

On the ring side...

"He can do it!" Mikagami remarked.

"Recca!" Fuuko exclaimed.

* * *

In the ring...

"Don't underestimate me!" Kurei growled, Kurenai's form turning into a flaming phoenix.

"What?" Recca gasped, the two fire beasts decking it out.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kurei's flame has transformed..." Mikagami noted.

"Isn't that..." Kagerō gasped. "It can't be!"

"Ho-oh..." Holy Mercury realized.

* * *

In the ring...

"The Holy Flame, Ho-oh." Resshin remarked.

In the end, Kurei's phoenix won out as it dispelled Recca's flames. Spiraling towards the fire wielder, Kurei's fire knocked Recca back to the ground.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hanabishi!" Domon shouted.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"What an unbelievable flame!" Tatsuko declared. "It's indescribable! But it seems to have overwhelmed Hanabishi."

* * *

In the ring....

Recca was starting to get up before collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi exclaimed.

Kagerō looked up at Resshin.

"Oh no!" she realized.

"What's wrong?" Yanagi asked.

"Because he controls the Holy Flame, Resshin will chose Kurei as the real Flame Master." Kagerō replied in resignation.

* * *

In the ring....

"Such a sad fate must have forged Kurei's tremendous will." Resshin remarked.

* * *

On the ring side,,,

"Kurei..." Kagerō echoed. "Reina-sama..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Which part of Kurei isn't fii to be leader?" Reina demanded. "Why do you think he'll cause trouble?"_

"_Since he was born, I felt it somehow." the elder replied. "His mind has been as evil as his cursed flame."_

* * *

"The superior thought Kurei was evil." Resshin added. "But he was really scared bu Kurei's potential. He never realized that was the Holy Flame, Ho-oh. And Kurei's adversity gave him he power to control it. Recca has no chance to win."

"Dear?" Kagerō's eyes widened when her husband's image appeared in Resshin.

* * *

In the ring...

"Hold it!" Recca growled. "Resshin, you can shut your damn mouth!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun?" Yanagi gasped as Recca stood back up, his aura flaring again. "That's enough! Please stop!"

* * *

In the ring....

"Hime..." Recca muttered, his blood dripping on the ground.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Please... stop..." Yanagi pleaded.

* * *

In the ring...

"Nope.." Recca replied. "I can't.... hime, forgive me... I can run away from this. I am ninja, I know there's no chance to win but I'm still gonna fight to protect my master. It is the fate I've chosen!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Idiot, Hanabishi!" Domon hollered as Recca powered up again.

* * *

In the ring....

"As you wish." Kurei grinned, sending his flame to attack Recca and knocking Recca back to the ground with a powerful fireball.

Running towards his fallen half-brother, Kurei stomped his head.

"You are pathetic, Recca." Kurei scoffed. "All you're capable of is killing the ones you love. Your mother shall mourn you eternally. Your lover shall end up in small pieces and you are about to die! Taste the bitter fruit of hopelessness! And suffer as I kill you!"

Recca grabbed his foot before Kurei stomped him again. Glaring at him, Kurei kicked Recca aside.

"Kurei, you really hate me, don't you?" Recca asked as he got up. "Let's go."

_Nadare, Saiha, Homura, Setsuna, Madoka, Rui, and Kokū._ He prayed to his Flame Dragons, his hand resting his his arm protector.

"It's been fun." Kokū told him as Recca unclasped his arm guard.

"What are you doing?" Rui asked.

"What are you thinking?" Saiha inquired. "No matter what, we're going to fight till the end."

"You don't need to worry about me!" Nadare assured him.

"I'm not worried." Recca corrected as he tossed his arm guard aside. "You guys can't match his Flame my only shot is to endure his Flame and live. I am also a Flame Master. I'm not gonna burn out so easily!"

* * *

Ion the ring side...

"The eight Dragons are..." Mikagami gasped.

"Recca!" Fuuko called out.

* * *

In the ring....

"Hate..." Kurei growled as Resshin looked on. "I hate you, hate you, hate you!"

"I fucking hate you!" he hollered, his top burning off and released his fireball at Recca.

* * *

On the ring side...

Yanagi sank to her knees when the light died down. Recca having seemingly incinerated by the flames.

"Yanagi-san!" Mikagami gasped.

"Recca!" Kagerō screamed.

* * *

In the ring....

Kurei chuckled before bursting into laughter as his seeming victory.

His laughter was cut short when he noticed smoke emerging from behind him. Turning, Kurei looked at a blood-red Recca, engulfed in flames.

"What?" Resshin was stunned.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Is that Hanabishi?" Domon blinked.

"Recca?" Fuuko gaped.

* * *

In the ring....

Kurei growled as he fired fireball after fireball at the flaming Recca.

"You can really handle that?" Resshin asked sa Recca remained unfazed by the attacks. "Even against his flame?"

"Can't you just lay there and burn?" Kurei demanded, continuing his relentless attack. "Give up!"

_Mother..._ he recalled. _Kurenai..._

"Why?" he was confused, his flame burning out. "I couldn't save you, even though I wanted to. So... so why should he... how can he make the impossible possible?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun..." Yanagi sobbed.

* * *

In the ring....

Unable to summon their flames now, the two half-brothers charged at each other, decking it out with a plan old fist fight.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"This is the hottest battle we've seen!" Tatsuko declared, as the fist-fight continued,the rest of the referees crowding beside her. "Their flames seem useless against each other. Now they've started beating each other the old fashioned way!"

* * *

In the ring....

"Why? Why won't you die?" Kurei growled as he walked towards Recca, after knocking the younger fire wielder back to the ground with an uppercut. "I'm using all of my energy now, so why..."

"Won't you fall down and DIE!" he hollered, picking Recca up by his hair and punching him across the face.

"I have my friends!" Recca shot back. "Our feelings are together!" and knocked Kurei off with a punch.

"I'm not a hateful bastard like you." he added. "If I'm in trouble, I ain't gonna run!"

"That's bullshit!" Kurei snapped, retaliating with a punch of his own. "That's only self gratification! What the hell do you know? My strength is what defines me. I don't need any friends!"

"I don't really want to hear that!" Recca retorted as Kurei pushed him back in a chokehold. "All those stuff you just babbled! I don't really give a shit!"

"Trying to blame me for your problems is pointless!" he shouted, the two brothers meeting each other in a connected punch across the face each.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Kurei-sama!" Neon gasped as the two men fell to the ground simultaneously.

_Recca-kun..._ Yanagi prayed as Koran grinned.

"Raiha, what are we really?" Neon asked. " No matter what we do to help Kurei-sama, he keeps rejecting us. He's alone."

"I think not." Raiha objected as Kurei stood up, Recca following suit after a while. "Someday, Kurei-sama will need us. Like Recca-san needs his friends."

"Hanabishi, get up!" Domon hollered.

"Recca!" Fuuko shouted.

"Hanabishi!" Domon shouted.

Unknownst to them, Koran had appeared behind the Hokage along with Kurei's clone.

"How...?" Fuuko turned to see the clone and looking back at the ring to see Kurei.

"Party's over." Koran declared. "That's all I can stand."

* * *

In the ring....

"Hime!" Recca gasped.

"What?" Kurei turned to see his adopted father.

* * *

On the ring side...

"I want you two to stop disgracing my Ura Buto Satsujin with your brawl." Koran told them.

* * *

In the ring....

"Another Kurei?" Recca was confused.

"Koran, what are you doing?" Kurei demanded. "What are you going to do with that doll?"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Doll?" Koran echoed. "Yeah, this doll as you call it isn't as stupid a the person it reflects I have no interest in you anymore. I'll take the healer myself"

"Bullshit Koran!" Koganei hissed, readying to fight.

"No one can have Yanagi-san!" Mikagami agreed, readying his weapon.

"Who the hell is the strongest?" Domon barked.

"You'll be sorry." Fuuko snapped.

"That's right. You can't have her." Ganko agreed, placing herself before Yanagi.

"Fools." Koran scoffed. "Kill them all in one fell swoop."

The Kurei clone smiled and charged.

* * *

In the ring...

"Hime!" Recca shouted.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What?" Koran hissed when a bright light forced the Kurei clone back.

"Koran, you have lost." Queen Adeline declared, stepping forward as the Crystal Rose shone between her palms. "Do you still not see the error of your ways?"

"Your actions are unbefitting of you." she added. "Therefore, you have no right to call yourself God."

Until you realize your own shortcomings." she raised the crystal in her palms, she unleashed its power, forcing Koran back. "Even if you are a God, having nothing but evil within your heart, you'll never win against us."

"Awaken to your senses, Koran." She declared. "You have completely lost."

Glaring at the Kurei clone, she ordered, "Leave."

The Kurei clone merely smiled and blasted a fiery ball at her, knocking the newly-revealed reincarnated Mercurian Queen to the ground and forcing her out of her transformation. Mikagami caught her before she hit the ground.

With Queen Adeline out of the way, the Kurei clone easily dispatched off the Hokage.

"Ganko-chan! Kagerō-san!" Yanagi gasped as the two females were knocked o ff.

Koran laughed he claimed his prize.

* * *

In the ring....

"No mercy..." Recca growled. "No mercy!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Can you still summon Flames?" Koran mocked as Recca's aura flared. "Interesting."

the Kurei clone raised his hand and removed the bracelets.

* * *

In the ring...

"What? Releasing the sealed power?" Resshin remarked.

* * *

On the ring side...

"No..." Anhara looked up.

* * *

In the ring....

"What an idiot!" Kurei scolded. "Released the sealed! Releasing it is suicide."

* * *

On the ring side...

"I'll make another one if it dies." Koran grinned. "That's all there to it." as the Kurei clone released his sealed power.

With his power going berserk, the stadium started crumbling under the powerful energy.

* * *

At the commentary table...

"The other Kurei's flame is destroying the arena! we're in trouble here!" Tatsuko declared. "This match will have to be postponed..." before screaming as the debris was about to collapse on her and her friends, forcing the referees to flee.

* * *

On the ring side...

"This is my true power." Koran boasted. "The healer is mine now. I'll have my eternal life!"

* * *

In the ring....

"What a dirty bastard." Kurei growled at the laughing Koran.

"Koran..." Recca hissed.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Erase them!" Koran ordered.

At his command, the Kurei clone charged at the two flame wielders.

* * *

In the ring....

Both Recca and Kurei were blown back by the shockwave.

"Recca." Kurei started after the younger fire caster skidded to a stop.

"Put on your Tekkou." he told his half-brother, tossing Recca's arm guard to him. "Unless you have a death wish."

"Kurei?" Recca blinked.

"You're right." Kurei told him. "I'll decide my fate for myself."

"It's coming!" he added after Recca clasped his armband back.

"Yeah." Recca replied. "Appear, Flame!"

"You guys get one more left in you?" he told his Flame Dragons.

"Just say the word." Nadare replied.

"I admit they are both Flame Masters." Kokū noted before joining in the battle.

"Recca... Kurei..." Resshin looked on as his two sons worked together for the first time.

"Kurenai!" Kurei summoned his fire phoenix.

"What?" Recca growled as the Kurei clone's power went haywire.

"It can't control it's own energy." Kurei concluded.

* * *

On the ring side...

"What the hell are you doing?" Koran demanded. "Burn them up!"

* * *

In the ring....

"Go!" Recca released his flames at the charging clone, Kurei following suit a second later. The two half brothers' flames entwined together to attack the charging clone's power when Resshin intervened, lending his power to his sons and burning the clone to dust.

* * *

On the ring side...

"My strongest clone has fallen..." Koran was shocked. "How? How could this happen? They became stronger than before!"

"A Master's Flame reflects his thoughts. Their minds become one." Anhara told him.

"Shockwave!" she blasted Koran off Yanagi with an energy spell.

"Anhara-san!" Yanagi gasped.

"Damn!" Koran got to his feet and fled.

* * *

In the ring....

"Wait, Koran!" Kurei went after his adoptive father.

"Hime!" Recca screamed, the clone's burning corpse having fallen into the abyss and invoking a large explosion to rocket through the stadium.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi shouted.

"Get down!" Kagerō woke up in time to shield the healer form the incoming debris.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi screamed, the fire wielder having calling forth Madoka;s shield.

* * *

Outside...

Koran looked back at the crumbling stadium in his getaway car.

"Mori-sama!" his driver gasped when Kurei jump onto the road in front of the car.

"Who cares! Kill him!" Koran demanded.

Kurei grinned as he was ran over, the car exploding in a ball of flames a second later.

* * *

At the makeshift commentary table...

"These are..." Tatsuko gasped. "It seems Hanabishi's Kekkai En has saved everyone. However, the arena is still clouded in dust."

"You okay down there, Recca-san?" she asked, Madoka's barrier disappearing.

* * *

On the ring side...

"Hanabishi..." Domon choked.

"Recca...." Fuuko muttered.

"Hanabishi..." Mikagami mumbled.

"Recca-nii-chan..." Koganei choked.

"Recca-kun..." Yanagi blinked.

* * *

At the makeshift commentary table...

"Hanabishi Recca has survived." Tatsuko declared after the smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed Recca. "Now he's holding his arm up!

* * *

On the ring side...

"Resshin has acknowledged him." Anhara remarked, Resshin returning to Recca's arm.

"Yeah." Kagerō nodded.

* * *

At the makeshift commentary table...

"Nemi!" Tatsuko beamed, Nemi having pulled herself out of the rubble.

* * *

In the ring....

"Decision." Nemi and Tatsuko chorused. "This match's winner is Hanabishi Recca! And the tournament's winner is Team Hokage!"

* * *

On the ring side...

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi glomped the fire wielder.

Hime..." Recca smiled at the healer in his arms.

"Hanabishi!" Domon hollered.

"Recca!" Fuuko called out.

"No! don't come!" Recca protested as Koganei jumped on him, followed by Fuuko and Domon.

"Ah, sibling love. A wonderful sound." Anhara joked, causing Mikagami to chuckle.

* * *

After the tournament...

"Then, Recca was successful in defeating the bad guys." Yanagi concluded, showing the group her drawing. "And, I became Number 1."

"But, it's not over yet." Mikagami pointed out.

"We still haven't figured out Kagerō-san's time curse." Fuuko added.

"Recca-nii-chan didn't finish his fight against Kurei." Koganei remarked.

"And someone else might come after Sakoshita's power again." Domon noted.

"Yeah, I know." Recca agreed. "But no matter what, I'll protect my Hime."

"Recca-kun..." Yanagi blushed.

"C'mon Recca! Get your butt over here and help me!" Shigeo scolded his adopted son as the group watched the fireworks shoot into the sky.

"By the way." Anhara broke the silence.

"What?" Mikagami looked at the girl resting on his shoulder.

"Mid-terms is in two weeks time." she reminded the group, grinning. "I don't suppose you guys prepared for it."

"Way to spoil the mood, Anhara." Fuuko chided as Domon and Recca paled.

"Oh crap!" the two teens exclaimed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Anhara noted amusedly.

"Because it shouldn't." Fuuko grinned as Mikagami smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Chapter 19a

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 goes up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. *Wails*

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon and Flame of Recca since if I did own them both, the Planetary Senshi will have equal footing as Sailor Moon and the Domon/Fuuko pairing would be canon. But you don't see that happening do you? However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19a: A Schoolyard Paradise

* * *

The Buto Satsujin has finally come a a close. After all the hard-fought battles had ended, the Hokage emerged victorious. However, their battle is over yet. Fate has thrown them onto the battlefield once more. And a new story is beginning.

* * *

Late that night...

"Now, what's so interesting about the night sky?" Mikagami asked the female ice wielder as he stepped out of the shower.

"The stars..." Anhara replied. "They tell of a new battle."

"Never knew you were into fortune-telling." Mikagami remarked, hugging her from behind.

Feeling her stiffen in his arms, he added, "That was Neptune's power, right?"

Her glare pretty much answered his question.

"You never did have the time to mourn for them, did you?" he realized.

Anhara glared harder.

"Sorry." the ice wielder muttered an apology.

"Tokiya, shut up and hold me." Anhara requested.

Mikagami blinked for a moment before pulling her close into his embrace, Anhara sobbing quietly on his chest.

* * *

The next morning in Recca's house...

"Huh... ah... just gimme me five more minutes..." Recca muttered, smashing his alarm clock.

"Phoenix Smash!" Koganei crashed into the sleeping Recca. "Yo, it's already morning, Recca-nichan."

"Ahhh... yeah, ok Koganei." Recca mumbled, getting up. "Ummm, who is it we fight today?"

"Hey! Wake up! Get it together!" Koganei fumed.

"Hey Recca, pull yourself together." Kagerō chided. "Pretty soon, Kaoru-chan's going to laugh at you."

"Ahh, I gotcha, ka-chan." Recca replied, still dozy. "Huh? Where are Mikagami, Kimura, Domon and Fuuko? Still sleeping? It can't be helped.?"

"Ah! Wake up, wake up!" Koganei tried to wake Recca up as Kagerō fumed.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Recca noted at breakfast. "Koganei will be staying with us for a while."

"That one is _way _better that you!" Shigeo remarked.

"Is that so...?" Recca twitched, seeing Koganei in an over-sized school uniform. "Hey that sure does fit you, too! Are over-sized clothes back in style?"

"That's really mean!" Koganei shouted.

"That's Fuuko-chan's brother's old uniform." Kagerō supplied. "Kaoru-chan is in middle school."

"What, you mean you're not still in elementary school?" Recca joked.

"You're mean!" Koganei fumed.

"Both of you, shut up and get out!" Shigeo shouted.

* * *

In school...

"Yo!" Recca declared, dashing through the door.

"Recca!" his female classmates beamed. "You survived, you bastard! What was that, Hanabishi! We were so bored without you! You never even called me!"

"You beat me in that last ball game!" another girl fumed. "I've been waiting all this time to get you back!"

"Without you to get all the answers wrong, we started to look bad!" one of the delinquent male students teared.

"Oh! Hanabishi!" Talsako-sensei beamed. "What's with that attitude?"

_Somehow... all of this feels strange..._ Yanagi mused. _Just a while ago, we were still at the coliseum. Now, all the fighting just seems like a dream... the school... the classroom... the classmates..._

"Hey someone!" the female teacher hollered. "Beat up our sleeping fool!"

_The peace..._ Yanagi continued.

"Well then... let's go." she added, on the rooftop, showing Fuuko and and Domon her drawings. "And so finally Recca-man finally gets to fight with the evil leader! He can't lose! He has to win! BANG! BAM ZAP! FIRE DRAGON ATTACK! To be continued next time! That was Rose Yanagi's Recca Man, Volume 6!"

"Ah! You're terrible!" she fumed after Fuuko and Domon remained silent. "Could my stories really be that bad?"

"Ah! Very entertaining!" Fuuko noted nervously.

"Yeah, really interesting!" Domon added, fearing the healer's wrath.

"Ah, it's just really hard to focus today." Fuuko added.

"Yeah, me too." Domon admitted. "The normal life is messing with my mind!"

"Really... things are being weird lately." Fuuko remarked. "I am running with, like absolutely no sleep. Ever since we got home, Ganko just wouldn't leave me alone."

"For me, when I got home, my Mom beat the shit outta of me." Domon complained. "She's even stronger than Noroi... and then when I got back to class, I had skipped so many times that no one had noticed that I left."

"Hey Hime!" Recca burst onto the rooftop. "Your loyal ninja has arrived bearing baked goods! Let's see, I got the three favors, along with curry and some others."

"I'll leave the pork one for Recca-kun." Yanagi beamed.

"Wow, he sure converted back to usual fast." Fuuko sweatdropped.. "He is extremely adaptable.

_Fun... this is really fun..._ Yanagi smiled. _Always.... I've always wanted this... please god... this moment... I wish that it could last forever..._

"Hey Frankenstein, where's Mikagami?" Recca asked. "And Kimura for that matter."

"I'm not Frankenstein!" Domon fumed. "I didn't see them today! And I don't know anything about the second year classes."

"I didn't see them either." Fuuko added. "But yesterday, Mi-chan mentioned something about going somewhere... where do you think he went?"

* * *

In the mountains...

"This is a mess..." Anhara noted, the two ice wielders looking at the demolished dojo.

"What was your first clue?" Mikagami deathpanned.

_What exactly... just what exactly happened here...?_ he mused. _Master Meguri Kyoza... you are where and what..._

* * *

Somewhere else...

"The time has come for you all to take the spotlight." Mori told his newest fighters. "In order to accomplish this, we must work through our plan in the correct order. First, we must acquire the strongest madōgu, Tendou Jigoku, which is hidden dead in their territory. I will take Renge with em to accomplish this. Second, we must make sure that Kurei is dead. Find him! I can't rest until I have his head! And third, we must keep an eye on the Hokage's healing girl and the last Celestial Star."

"Hihihih..." he chuckled. "Even if Kurei is still alive, all of his Uruha members have either died or deserted him. Furthermore, the old Jyushinshu member, Rasen, is now the leader of my Mori Koran's Ura Uruha. Rasen, you are a smart man. Staying loyal to Kurei will only result in your own death. The Hokage have been marked! Get them alone, and kill them off, one by one!"

* * *

Chapter 19b: The Other Shinobis

"We've been living normal lives for a few days." Recca narrated. "And it seems that we are finally used to the way things used to be..."

"Ah, welcome back. Dinner will be ready soon." Kagerō told her returning son.

"Sure." Recca beamed hand headed straight for his room.

"Ah. Sorry, Recca-nichan." Koganei apologized when a stuffed toy hit Recca smack on the nose.

"That's Kaoru-kun's big brother?" one of Koganei's female classmates asked.

"I guess they do look kinda similar." her companion replied.

"Hey Koganei." Recca pulled the younger teen aside. "You're pretty popular."

"Eh?" Koganei blinked.

"No, they just wanted to come over and play!" he protested.

"Hahah! That's what makes you popular!" Recca teased. "Heheh! One man surrounded by women!"

"Making fun of Koganei-kun..." the leader fumed, the three girls hitting Recca. "We won't forgive you even if you're his brother."

"You... sick... little bitches!" Recca fumed.

"Sorry..." Koganei stammered. "Oh yeah, you should watch your back, Recca-nichan. Something has been strange lately."

"Strange..." Recca echoed. "What?"

"Well, for two days now, I felt like being watched." Koganei admitted.

"Watched?" Recca echoed.

* * *

Somewhere on a rooftop...

"Well! Finally the five of us have been gathered together. And we're a scurvy lot if I've ever seen one." Kirin started. "Soukakusai, Kamui, Gaou and our leader, Rasen!"

"You dare say that?" Soukakusai demanded. "To think that you're calling us troublesome, Kirin!"

"It seems like the other Ura Uruha haven't appeared." Gaou added. "Like Aoi... where are these freaks of nature?"

"They're out looking for Kurei and the rest of the traitors." Kirin replied.

"The traitors?" Gaou echoed. "Oh, you must mean those three ninjas."

"It's fine to just leave them." Kamui noted. "I mean, do they really pose such a threat to the Ura Uruha? They are unimportant."

"Regardless, your target is the Hokage!" Mokuren barked. "So get your asses moving! You don't have time to fool around!"

"EH? What?" he demanded upon seeing Rasen's stare.

"Watch your mouth, Mokuren." Kirin warned. "There's no need to tell us when to do our job."

With that, the fours disappeared.

* * *

In a park...

Fuuko was walking through the park, licking her cone when Soukakusai materialized behind her.

* * *

Near an abandoned building...

"Just who do you think you were messing with, idiots." Domon snapped at the defeated men on the ground. "Remember this. Remember this. From now on, you will bow when you walk past me!"

"What's this..." he grinned, when Gaou appeared behind him. "Looks like I missed one."

* * *

On his way back...

"Everyone run away." Koganei told the girls behind him.

"What?" the girls blinked. "Eh?"

"Hurry!" Koganei barked, revealing the Kōgan Anki.

_It's no good... I'm too late!_ He thought as Koumi appeared on top of a lamp post.

* * *

In school...

"Sorry Recca-kun." Yanagi beamed. "I was too caught up in drawing! But I'm glad you came to pick me up."

_We've been living normal lives for a few days._ She mused.

"Well, it's dark here, so I thought you might get lost." Recca replied.

"Ah! That's mean!" Yanagi fumed.

_And it seems that we are finally used to the way things used to be. Until... they came._ She added.

"Who's there?" Recca demanded to the shadows.

* * *

Chapter 19c: Rasen and Kirin

"Um..." Yanagi stammered.

"Don't get too close, hime." Recca warned, recalling Koganei's warning. _Watch your back. It feels like we're being watched._

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Ahh... umm..." Yanagi blinked.

"I'm not sure why you're at my school at a time like this." Recca started. "But we're leaving. Move."

"The moon is quite pretty tonight." Kirin remarked. "We've met in such a romantic atmosphere. It would be a pity if you just left. Stan and chat a little longer! Hanabishi Recca-kun!"

"Nadare!" Recca summoned his fireballs to counter the throwing knives.

"Kyaah! Amazing!" Kirin gushed. "You got all of them! So you still know how to fight..."

"Oh no, I got cut!" she panicked. "Miscalculation!"

"I know about it!" she told Rasen, having read his thoughts. "Just a small mistake!"

"Don't run!" she hollered. "You have nowhere left to run. The other Hokage have already met their partners for our moonlight dance party."

* * *

In the abandoned building...

"Hey, hey." Gaou chided, having pummeled Domon into a wall. "You are Ishijima Domon right? When do you plan on getting serious?"

"Who the hell are you?" Domon snapped, getting to his feet. _I was able to beat Noroi in the Ura Buto... this guy is more than he seems!_

"Gaou." Gaou introduced himself. "And I have a little bit of unfinished business with you."

* * *

On the street...

"Uh.. .sorry but I don't have any weakness." Koumi remarked, gripping Koganei by his shirt. "Those little girls affect your concentration? I can tell because your temperature has been rising. You're small yet quite brave... and I used that against you."

"Stop it! How cruel!" the girls shouted. "Let Koganei-kun go! Take us instead!"

"I don't think so..." Koumi tsked. "I have grown fond of this boy."

* * *

In school...

"We are the 'Ura Uruha'." Kirin introduced. "Though we were once assassins working under the Uruha, now we work under Mori Koran's leadership."

"Mori Koran?" Recca echoed. _These guys.. they don't work for Kurei?_

"Kurei's 'Uruha' has been disbanded." Kirin replied, reading his thoughts. "And that's the truth. Kurei is dead."

"Eh..." Yanagi blinked.

""He's dead." Kirin added. "He fell into the ocean after sustaining multiple wounds all over his body. Honestly, the body has yet to surface, so we don't know all the details... but if you take all those holes and the salt in the water, the odds are that he died."

_That's... no way! That... Kurei...!_ Recca gaped.

"Done." Kirin looked at her weapon. "We'll try this today. Oh, and there is a 'way'."

"Yahoo!" she declared, sending a whip-like drill from her weapon.

Yanagi pushed Recca out of the way.

"Ah! Another miscalculation! I forgot all about the healing girl!" Kirin cursed.

"Run Recca-kun!" Yanagi shook the fire wielder to his senses. "Get up!"

"Yes..." Recca blinked, the two taking off. _Hime's amazing. That's right. If we fight in an enclosed area like this, sparks from my flame could get on hime! Plus, the strength of the enemy is unknown. To keep hime safe, we must move from here!_

"They're so cute!" Kirin chuckled. "They both worry about each other!"

"I'm sorry..." she corrected, reading Rasen's thoughts. "Un, I'll stop messing around."

"Don't get mad at me, Rasen." she snuggled against him. "I'll get serious this time. There won't be another mess."

"Damnit! This is no good either!" Recca fumed, kicking the fire escape door. "No matter what, it won't open!"

"Instead of a door, we could try the window." Yanagi suggested.

"Hime! Good thinking!" Recca noted. _I just can't believe that Kurei's dead! That dumbass is too stubborn to die... it just can't be true!_

_I told you it was the truth._ Kirin's voice entered his mind. _Kirin isn't a lair._

_Wha...?_ Recca was stunned. _This girl... I've been wondering for a while now... could it be..._

"Yes, it's the 'could it be'." Kirin replied.

* * *

Chapter 19d: A Temporary Withdrawal

"Kuh!" Recca fumed, Kirin's weapon missing them a second time.

"We're running for it, hime!" he grabbed Yanagi and fled.

"Auh." Yanagi exclaimed.

"Hmm." Kirin noted, the pair running to the rooftop.

"Goddammit... this is a school." Recca cursed. "These guys picked a really shitty place for this!"

"Hey, are these people bad guys?" Yanagi asked.

"Of course they are!' Recca retorted. "A good guy wouldn't try to kill you the moment he met you!"

_They say they aren't from Kurei's 'Uruha' but Mori's 'Uruha'._ He noted. _Their target is the Hokage... so that means that Fuuko, Domon, and the others as well..._

"Bastard... did you think I'd be running forever?" he growled at Rasen who had appeared before him. "Don't underestimate, you albino asshole!"

"Say something, damnit!" he shouted at the silent Rasen.

_That's impossible._ Kirin told him mentally. _Rasen, for some reason, has lost both his expressions and words... but don't think that he is a lonely man unable to express his thoughts._

"What is this voice?" Yanagi gasped, clutching her head. "It's like she's talking into my head..."

_He has someone around that understands him._ Kirin added. _Someone to act as his voice, expression and heart..._

"'Shingan no Kirin'." she introduced herself. "With this madōgu, 'Shingan', I can read people's hearts and allow them to read mine. Recca-kun seems to have figured this out along the way... and to think that your file had you labeled as 'extremely stupid'!"

"Who?" Recca fumed. "Tell me who said it!"

"Stay back, hime." he raised a hand to hold Yanagi back. "Hey, you said you were Kirin, right? I hope you don't think you were chasing us to the roof. This is the most open this school gets. So our fight will be here!"

"Wow, that's cool!" Kirin grinned. "Now then, Recca-kun! Can you handle my 'Houkishin' now?"

"Here ya go!" she fired her weapon at the fire wielder.

"The leader of the Hokage ninjas, Hanabishi Recca! At your service!" Recca declared, having severed the whip with Saiha's flame blade.

* * *

On the street...

"Alrighty then." Koumi noted. "Koganei-kun, shall I ask once more? I mean you're just too cute to kill. so... join up with the 'Ura Uruha'! You're a traitor anyway."

"I am..." Koganei started.

"Hm? A little louder please?" Koumi blinked.

"'I am a Hokage.' is what I said." Koganei replied. "I hope you understand, you perverted bastard."

"Looks like we need a few more lessons." Koumi noted. "It'll be fine, Koganei-kun. You'll just be as cute minus one hand."

"No..." the girls shouted. "Stop it!"

Koumi's assassination attempt was stopped by two ice blades through his chest.

"I... see there were two more Hokage..." Koumi remarked as the two ice wielders appeared. "So it was you two."

* * *

In school...

"Kuh!" Kirin charged.

_This man... he really is strong!_ She mused. _But..._

"That just makes this more entertaining!" she declared. "I still have a couple of the Houkashin's crystals left... Uhyah..."

"'Koku'..." Recca summoned his seventh dragon.

"Wait!" Yanagi panicked. "Hey Recca-kun! Kokū blew up the dome and you're using it on one little girl?"

"It ends here." Recca grinned evilly. "We had better stop this now, assholes! If you don't clear outta of here, I'll fire!"

"Gah!" he was stopped by Rasen's sudden punch.

_Allow me to introduce myself, Hanabishi Recca._ Rasen's voice sounded in his head. _I am Rasen of the Ura Uruha._

_Whe... when was it that he got in front of me?_ Recca thought. _I couldn't... I couldn't sense hi mat all!_

"'It would be simple to kill you here. However, I shall leave that pleasure for later. It may have been an order, but I still don't agree with such tactics. We will fight in another place.'" Kirin voiced Rasen's thoughts.

"Ah, you're a gentleman." Recca remarked. "Where and when? But please do spare the school."

"'You will have your answer soon enough, and you will go to a place you must be.' Kirin quoted from Rasen's heart. "And those were the words of Rasen, spoken through myself."

"Sure." she beamed.

* * *

On the street...

"Alright, roger that, Kirin." Koumi remarked after receiving Kirin's order. "I'll see the three of you again. Especially you, Koganei-kun. I love you."

"Since when did you have a stalker, Kaoru?" Anhara quirked a brow.

"I don't know, honestly!" Koganei exclaimed.

"Koganei-kun!" the girls glomped their classmate.

_It seemed as though he had no pain at all... that man... who was he?_ Mikagami mused.

* * *

In the abandoned building...

"What was that?" Gaou demanded. "What do you mean 'withdraw'? I am so close to killing him! Just let me kill him! I'll...!"

"I understand..." his protest was cut short. "I'll do what I'm told... tell Rasen I said that. Ishijima Domon... the next time, you die!"

* * *

In school...

_There is a place where you must go... the hint is..._ Kirin passed her mental message to Recca.

"'Tendou Jigoku!" she shouted. "Your mama should know something. See ya!"

_I'm looking forward to the day we meet again, Hokage!_ She passed Rasen's message to Recca.

* * *

Chapter 19e: The Two Craftsmen

In the Hokage hidden safe house the next day...

"Like.. I... said..." Fuuko started. "Who the hell was that!"

Everyone, minus Mikagami who was napping on Anhara's lap, sweatdropped at the fuming Fuuko.

"Ura Uruha... is what they said." Recca replied.

"So that was a bad guy!" Fuuko shouted. "Damnit, that pisses me off! Last night..."

"Fuuko's scary..." Yanagi blinked.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Who're you?" Fuuko demanded, dodging Soukakusai's attack. "I don't have time to play with strangers."_

"_My name is 'Soukakusai'." Soukakusai introduced himself. "You were able to sense my presence easily... you are just as I have heard, Kirisawa Fuuko. Very well done, kuku, kukukukuk."_

"_Ah! You took Fuuko-chan's ice cream!" Fuuko exclaimed, noticing that her cone was gone. "Bastard!"_

"_Hehihi, that would be an indirect kiss." Soukakusai chuckled, dodging Fuuko's outraged punch. "And the next time, I will take your lips... here's my prediction. The next time we meet, all of you will belong only to me."_

_That declared, he disappeared._

* * *

"So, now you all know what happened." Fuuko noted. _Just thinking about it makes me shiver._

"Calm down, it was just indirect..." Recca tried to sooth her.

"Say that again, monkey boy!" Fuuko fumed.

"Angyaaah! You bastard!" she turned her attention to the sleeping Mikagami as Anhara had wisely exited from the impeding 'battle'.

"Stop sleeping, Mi-bou!" Fuuko stomped on Mikagami.

"Ah, she's finally lost it... Fuuko." Kagerō sweatdropped.

"Of course I'm like this Kagerō." Fuuko started. "I hate being treated like some stupid little girl..."

"Koku..." Anhara sighed as the group saw Kokū hanging onto Fuuko's back. Mayhem assued as Kagerō slapped Kokū away and Recca punching him away from Yanagi, sending him flying across the room, past Koganei and Ganko.

"My, hello, hello, hello." Kokū greeted the group. "Long time no see, you all."

"Screw the hellos, stupid old man." Fuuko growled.

"If you do that again, I'll kill you." Kagerō threatened.

"How, you're one of the eight dragons right!" Recca asked. "Tell me how the hell you can leave the seal without me calling you!"

"Yet another one of my super and wonderful powers!" Kokū beamed.

Turning serious, he added, "Anyway, yesterday, when Recca called me out, there was a girl named 'Kirin' who was quite cute... er... strong. And there was one more... 'Rasen' was it? That one... he is not as simple. To be honest, that man gives me the chills. It's different from Kurei, who is always radiating his intent to kill! That man has no murderous intent. Or anger... or presence... I feel no life... it's like he's nothing but a puppet."

"Didn't... that person say that he lost his emotions and voice?" Yanagi noted.

"Yeah, yeah." Recca nodded. "That girl who could read his heart was speaking for him. They mentioned something about a place we had to go... the hint was... I think they said 'Tendou Jigoku'."

At that, Kagerō, Kokū and Anhara paled.

"'Tendon Jigoku'?" Domon mistranslated.

"You can eat it alone." Fuuko deathpanned.

"Baka." Ganko agreed.

"Hey, do you know about it, ka-chan?" Recca asked his mother.

"I don't know much... but..." Kagerō replied.

"Tendou Jigoku." Kokū started. "That is... the most powerful and most evil of all the madōgu! Long ago, when the Hokage was still very young, the village possessed two genius weapon makers. And the weapons that they created were the Hokage madōgus! Both of them competed for the same reason. 'I am the greatest madōgu maker.'. However, the two of them had very different principals. One of them said, 'I make weapons not to kill, but in order to protect the lives of our loved ones.'. The other said, 'They are to kill. Don't spew such petty words! Weapons are ultimately used to kill people, so I make weapons solely for that purpose!' One of them made the shikigami (for paper), the other made the shikigami (for hair). One of them made Tetsugan, the other answered with Sekichuu. For the two of them to be born into the same time, fate... with the two craftsmen competing to be the first to create the 'ultimate madōgu'... it is only natural that their skills would have been honed to perfection."

"Now I get it!" Domon noted. "The rivalry increased both their skills!"

"So that's why some of the madōgus are really similar." Fuuko realized. "Like Ensui and Hyōma Ken."

"Using these two as an example," Kokū continued. "A weapon such as Ensui, which contains no inherent evil, was made by the first master and the far more dangerous Hyōma Ken was created by the second master! And the one 'who creates weapons to kill's final work was... Tendou Jigoku."

"And of all the madōgus that the Hokage people have guarded throughout the centuries," Kagerō added. "The Tendou Jigoku is the only one considered truly dangerous! It is in this country... sealed in a place where no one can reach it."

"So..." Recca started. "Where is it, old man?"

"Haven't a clue! Uhya! Hyahya! Hyahya! Hyahu!" Kokū laughed.

"Recca." Mikagami arose from Anhara's lap. "When Rasen and Kirin appeared in front of you, do you know why they didn't attack Yanagi-san? We have no way of knowing what they want. However, they did say that Kurei had been killed by Mori. If that's true, then Mori no longer had a need for Kurei. But why would that be? Could I be that he has stumbled across an even greater power? Here's my conclusion."

"Mori wants to get ahold on the Tendou Jigoku." Anhara added. "And he has already found the location of its seal."

Mikagami gave her a 'how-the-hell-do-you-know-what-I-was-about-to-say' look.

"Great minds think alike." Anhara replied.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Recca scolded. "If he... if he got it that would be the worst possible thing!"

"And Kokū, you appear to know where it is." Mikagami added. "No matter how much you hide it, the truth can be seen on your face."

"I can't..." Kokū replied. "That place... only that place, you mustn't go! It is far too dangerous! I refuse to tell you!"

"Damnit, so you did know!" Recca hissed. "Where?"

"I can't!" Kokū shouted.

"You'd better think this out. When Mori manages to get 'Tendou', that's when the real danger starts." Joker remarked from the door.

"Who's there?" Fuuko demanded.

"That Kansei-ban..." Domon blinked. "No way!"

"If you would please, allow me to tell you." Joker slid the door open. "Hello everyone! I hope everyone's feeling good!"

* * *

Chapter 19e: A Return to the Field of Battle

"It was tons of trouble finding this place." Joker admitted.

_That's..._ Mikagami frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" Recca cracked his knuckles. "One of Rasen's pals?"

"Who?" Joker stammered. "You already forgot? Look closer! It's me, Joker!"

"Joker?" Recca exclaimed after a while.

"Ah! Look at that face!" Joker fumed. " You still don't believe me? Then just wait a sec!"

"There!" he reappeared with his helmet on.

"I was wondering where the hell you disappeared to." Anhara noted.

"Ok, so we believe that you're really Joker." Fuuko remarked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Domon demanded.

"Now you ask why I'm here..." Joker sighed. "I already told you. I'm here to tell you the resting place of the Tendou Jigoku."

"How do you know of it." Kokū demanded.

"Oh! You're the old guy who was in the dome." Joker looked at Kokū. "Ah! I thank you for the sake, young lady."

"It's only water." Kagerō deathpanned.

"Well, I saw that Mori-san was beginning to move kinda of strangely, so then I decided to do a bit of spying. He had this girl that I've never seen before next to him., and they were going to a rather specific place!" Joker replied. "That's probably where the Tendou is hidden."

"I don't trust you!" Recca snapped. "You're our enemy! What do you plan to do?"

"That's true." Fuuko agreed.

"He lied about being an Uruha when we first met him." Domon added.

"Well, you can believe me or not, it's up to you." Joker replied. "Actually, I kinda of liked you guys, not to mention that this is looking interesting, so I thought I'd help out."

"So, you call that 'helping the enemy'?" Recca echoed.

"Joker!" Koganei started. "I believe you!"

"Koganei-kun..." Joker blinked.

"Even though Joker may be part of the Uruha, I don't think he's that bad of a guy." Koganei added. "That doesn't mean I think you're a good guy. At least that's how I feel after fighting with him. Of course if you lied, I'll just bust the sixth stance out again."

"Ah, sorry, I'll pass on that one." Joker sweatdropped.

"Old man," Recca started, after taking a deep breath. "I will go to the hiding place of the Tendou Jigoku. I know this is really dangerous and that you're worried. But, even an easy-going guy like you has gotten too serious to try and stop me. If that freak bastard Mori Koran manages to get the Tendou Jigoku... hime... all of us will be faced with a far greater danger!"

"We must find the strongest madōgu before Mori and destroy it." Fuuko added.

"It looks like this'll be a race!" Domon added.

"Do what you like! I give up!" Kokū exclaimed. "The one time I feel like being serious and no one listens! Humph!"

"Kyah!" Kagerō screamed when Kokū touched her butt.

"Move with all your heart! That is a place not even the native Hokage dare enter!" Kokū warned, re-entering Recca's seal. "The Ura Uruha... they will not be your only enemies."

"So, it's been decided." Joker concluded. "Well, we should get going."

"Before that, Joker." Recca started. "If you know the answer to this, please tell me. Kurei... is he really dead?"

"As for now, the organized 'Uruha' with Kurei-san's at its heart no longer exists." Joker replied. "In the Ura Buto, Kai, Genjuro, Jisho, Noroi... four of the Jysuhins have perished. Raiha-san disappeared during the final match. In her attempt to save Kurei-san, Neon-san fell into the ocean with him. All of the soldiers that were led by Mokuren have joined the Ura Uruha. But the worst of it is, one of the two Jyushinshu that have yet to show themselves has taken the lead of the Ura Uruha! And that man's name is Rasen!"

_He's one of the Jyushinshu?_ Recca was stunned.

"I don't really know anything about Rasen. He is a man with many secrets." Joker added. "Kurei-san may have lost his Uruha, but..."

"He couldn't have lost his life!" he shouted. "That guy couldn't have died so easily!"

"Wh... what has me all worked up, it's not like this has anything to do with me..." he stopped after his outburst. "Hm, well, whether he's alive or dead, I suppose we'll be finding out soon enough."

"For your peace of mind, Joker." Anhara interjected. "Your Kurei-san isn't dead."

"Eh?" Joker blinked.

"Do you know that everyone of us is born under a star?" Anhara started. "The star Kurei was born under hasn't died out, though its light has dimmed considerably."

_Yeah, that's true._ Recca agreed. _That fool, a strong body is all he has going for him._

"Hey!" Fuuko started. "Isn't there a little something about this that's getting you excited? Just a little? Do you suppose we love this excitement?"

"Looks like this is the end of it." Domon agreed. "Our peaceful little vacation."

"Count me in. I like this way more than pushing a pencil." Koganei added.

"You're going too, Mi-chan!" Fuuko grinned.

"Who... who said I wasn't going to go..." Mikagami deathpanned. "Why only me..."

_No... not... not again... I'm going to have to wait for Fuuko at home again..._ Ganko whined.

"Alright! Let's go, Hokage!" Recca declared.

The Hokage have moved into the battlefield once again... their goal... destroy Tendou Jigoku!

* * *

SailorStar9: Yeah, I continued from the manga from now on. Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
